Now and Forever
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: Sequel to E/U. More ROMY and same pairings. Takes place beginning the day after the wedding and progresses from there. May include some Logan/OC.
1. First Day of Forever

**A/N: Yup, I'm baaaack! Run scared...lol. To Kii, who enjoyed my story soo much, her vocabulary expanded, trying to find words to describe it. XD This is a sequel to _Expect the Unexpected_, so I would suggest reading that story first. **

**Disclaimer: X-Men:Evolution is not mine. OC's are, however :p**

The sun rose, its warm, welcoming rays caressing the couple snuggled closely in the bed. Rogue stretches, immediately taking notice of the solid warmth pressing against her back. She smiles to herself, remembering the evening before and the following night. She is _married_! Not only that, but to the man she'd dreamed of finding for years. Her King of Hearts. Remy was so patient and gentle, it made for an exciting, incredible night. She turns over, his arm tightening slightly around her, and watches him sleep while stroking her fingers along his stubbled jaw. After a moment he stirs, opening his eyes still heavy with sleep. He smiles a slow, lazy smile.

"Mornin' mon coeur, how'd ya sleep?" he asks, his voice still rough from sleep.

"What sleep I _did_ get was good." she teases, pushing him slightly.

"Hope y're not complainin', hon, 'cuz I know _I'm_ not." he states, causing her to blush slightly. "You were well worth waitin' for, cherie." he finishes, pulling her closer and kissing her.

"No, no complaints from me, sugar. Last night was amazing."

"Well, I don' know 'bout y', but I'm hungry, amour. Why don' we head down an' get some breakfast?"

"Okay, but ya _do _fully realize what we'd be walkin' inta? I mean, between Bobby and Tabby alone..." she trails off, giving him an expectant look.

"Might as well face de ribbin' now an' get it over wit', I'm t'inkin'." Remy says with a hint of teasing.

"I suppose you're right on this one, hon. Besides," she adds with an evil grin, "we _could_ always get revenge on 'em later."

He laughs at that. "Oui, now that's mon Roguey talkin'!"

"Shut it, Swampy!" she playfully growls, which gets her a raised brow in return.

"Y' best not do that, Marie or we won' be leavin' 'dis room for _some_ time." he replies with a mischievous smirk.

Laughing, she heads into the bathroom to shower.

A while later, they make their way downstairs. There is a sizable breakfast buffet set up for the guests. Grabbing plates, they rapidly fill them then find Angel and Kurt and sit with them.

Before anyone can say anything, Tabby walks up to the foursome. "So, Rogue. How _good _is he? I'll bet he's _great_!" she adds with a wink.

Rogue is outraged, to say the least. Remy glares at Tabby. "Tabs it's no one's business, except Rogue's ta know how 'good' I am." he replies in a low, angry tone. "'Dis is somet'in 'dat should be kept 'tween de deux of us, non?" he continues, this time to Rogue.

"Absolutement." she responds, shooting an angry glance at Tabby. "I'm not answerin' that, Tabs, so ya might as well ask somethin' else."

"Fine! You two are no fun." she storms away.

"That one really has a lot of nerve." Angel fumes. "To actually think that you would answer such a question!"

"Hon, don' worry 'bout it. At least we got rid of her." Rogue remarks drily.

"Homme, ya actually gon' eat all 'dat an' 'den go back for _seconds_?" Remy inquires incredulously.

Kurt finishes the bite he took, then nods "Ja, zis is so delicious, I can't help myself."

"It is amazin' how much Kurt can pack away. We've often wondered where it all goes." Rogue comments.

"Oh, I can venture a guess." Angel looks over at him with a wicked grin. He blushes, then stands to refill his plate. She watches as he walks away from the table, the grin never leaving her face. Remy and Rogue exchange an amused glance.

"Well, on _that_ note, we'd best be goin'." Rogue tries not to laugh as they get up from the table.

"So, what're we doin' t'day, cherie?"

"Oh, I thought we'd just be lazy and stay by the beach, at least for awhile. Then....I guess we'll see what happens. Sound good ta ya?"

"Y'know, it does. Let's get changed."

Later at lunch, Bobby catches up to them. "Weeell, if it isn't the lovebirds."

Both groan silently and close their eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming out of your room today." he adds naughtily.

"Got t' eat sometime, mon ami." Remy replies idly.

"Bobby, leave them alone. You and I have plans, remember?" Sage questions, coming up behind him.

"Yeah, I remember. I was just going upstairs to change." He walks upstairs, then turns around and comments "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, kids."

Sage just shakes her head. "Don't ask me why I like him. I can't figure it out myself." She shrugs her shoulders with a smile and goes to wait at the stairs.

"Ta think I went out with him once." Rogue remarks.

"So dat was de other guy ya went out wit'." He realizes, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. Now ya know _why_ it was only once." she jokingly states.

"'Cuz y' knew y' could do _so_ much better." he teases.

"Is _that _what ya're callin' yaself?" she retorts.

"Oui. Chere, when y' firs' saw me, y' knew dere wouldn' be anot'er. Admit it."

"Rems, sometimes ya head is as big as all outdoors. Good thin' ya married ta me. I'll knock ya down a few pegs, literally if need be." she chuckles slightly.

"Y'know y' love me, mon precieux." he prods.

"That goes without sayin', hon."

At dinner, they sit with her mother and his father. Both are heading home tomorrow, although to Rogue's surprise, Carrie has Logan's phone number. It seems that since they've been here, they've been out a few times. All too soon, dinner ends and the two decide to take their leave and go to their room.

**Aww, c'mon and review. Ya know ya wanna!**


	2. Moonlit Flights of Fancy

**A/N: Thanks to Anna Marcia Gregorio, PhoenixCAJ and tenchi13 for adding this story to their Alerts and/or Favorites and to falynn07 for adding me to Author Alert. **

**Chellerbelle****: Yep, another story. Just when ya thought ya got rid of me. Hehehehe.**

**martshi3****: Thanks! I'm glad you're excited about this one. I'm still trying to get all the kinks worked out, so it might take me slightly longer on updates to make sure I get it where I want it to go. I will try not to take too long in posting.**

**courtneycutie****: Thanks for putting this story in your faves. It makes me so happy that you're excited about this story. **

**roguey21****: Yeah, I love the versatility of fanfiction too. Sooo many possibilities *wickedly rubs hands together* I thought that would be a good place to begin and I wanted to do something with Carrie, she's been alone for so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Marvel, although Remy _is _on my Christmas list! ;)**

Several days go by and the rest of the X-Men are piling into the vehicles to go home. Professor pulls Remy and Rogue aside.

"Now I understand that you will be here for another week then after two weeks in New Orleans, you will be home?" inquired Professor.

"Oui, Profeseur."

"Alright then. The two of you deserve some time for yourselves to get to know each other. Besides, I'm certain your families will enjoy spending some time with you. I and the others will miss you, but we will look forward to your safe return." After embracing Rogue and placing a hand on Remy's shoulder, he boards the van.

The couple smiles and waves as they depart.

"Y'know what this means, cherie?" Remy muses. As Rogue sends him a questioning look, he turns her toward him. "It means we can do _'dis_ wit'out any snickers or comments. He proceeds to thoroughly kiss her.

"Hmm, ya know maybe we should finish this in our room." she grins suggestively and sashays toward the door. He watches her move away, a smirk growing by the second. _Oh how that woman can move!_ He thinks to himself, then follows her inside.

Later that night after dinner, they walk along the beach, loving that they haven't been interrupted at all by Tabby's nosiness or Bobby's comments.

"This is so nice with it just bein' you an' me, Rems." she wraps an arm around his waist and leans against him.

"Yeah, amour. 'Dis _is _more fun, alt'ough, y' _did_ promise me somet'in a while ago 'dat we've never done yet."

"What's that?" Rogue asks, slight suspicion coloring her tone.

"Y've never taken me flyin', mon coeur."

"Ya know, all ya had ta do was ask, hon. I'm ready whenever you are."

"'Den let's go tonight."

"Okay, why not now? We could walk down to where there aren't a lot of people and take off from there." she suggested.

They walk to an isolated stretch of beach where she finds the right spot to "take off" from.

"Okay, Rems. Are ya ready?"

"Have been for some time, love."

"Stand here in front of me." she instructs. She wraps her arms around him and they leave the ground.

"Y' ain' gonna drop me, are ya cherie?" he asks with slight worry.

"Only if ya say somethin' stupid." she teases.

They fly out over the sea and Remy's worry soon gives way to wonder and awe. Everything is so different from this view.

"Wanna go higher, sugar?"

"Yeah, but not too much."

She flies them to a small deserted island. Landing, he turns around in her arms.

"Not many guys can say 'dat 'deir wife can fly." he smiles. "'Dat was amazin', cherie!"

Holding each other close, they take in their surroundings.

"I need ta rest a bit. Why don' we see what's here, then head back." she suggests.

They walk along this beach then sit just far enough to where their feet barely touch the water.

"I've been t'inkin, Marie. How d' ya feel about kids?" he asks hesitantly.

"I love kids, Remy. Always thought that I'd like ta have some if things changed for me."

"How many?"

"I don' know. Why, are ya wantin' kids, hon?"

"I always t'ought that if I ever met 'de right woman, 'den yeah, I might like a few."

"How many are a _few_?"

"Not quite sure on 'dat yet. How 'bout we start havin' some now, 'den later we can decide when or even _if _we want to have more." He sends her a seductive look.

She laughs lightly. "Yeah, I know what you're thinkin' about right now." she retorts.

"No time like 'de present, eh cherie?"

"I think it's time ta be headin' back, Cajun." she laughs.

The week ends rapidly and finds our couple boarding a plane bound for New Orleans. Rogue is excitedly looking around at everything.

"Never been on a commercial flight before, Roguey?" a teasing smirk playing on his face.

"Nope. If Momma wanted ta visit my aunt in Jackson, we drove. She hates flyin'."

"Jus' makes it all 'de more special 'dat she came to de weddin' den, non?"

"Yeah, it does." she softly answers with a smile.

A few hours later, they land at their destination elated but hungry. They pick up the rental and drive out to the old house on the bayou. Like before, their arrival is met with Tante Mattie rushing them inside with the promise of delicious food and a soft bed. She runs into the living room to knock on the office door to "announce" to Jean-Luc the return of his son and new daughter-in-law.

"Remy! Good t' see y'. Rogue, lookin' tres belle, as always." he strides into the room sharing a hearty embrace with his son and kissing Rogue on the cheek. "Did Mattie show y' t' ya room yet?" At their nods of assent, he asks the first question that comes to mind.

"So, have y' made me a grandpere yet?" he asks slyly.

As Rogue blushes crimson, Remy answers "'Dat matter is still 'under discussion'."

"'Discussin' ain' what gets kids, mon fils. I b'lieve we talked 'bout 'dis when you were younger." he razzes.

"Pere. We ain' talkin' 'bout 'dis anymore. We will let y' know when it happens. D'accord?

"D'accord."

Thankfully for them, Tante opens the kitchen door to announce that dinner is ready. After great food and taking time to catch up with everyone, the twosome go up to their room.

"So chere, t'ink y' can stand two weeks in 'dis madhouse?" he jokes.

"Somehow I think I'll survive, hon." she returns. "Remember where _we_ live."

"True 'nough, but at least dere we don' have t' worry 'bout Renoir an' Rhett 'accidentally' walkin' in on us."

"No, we jus' have Kitty an' Kurt. I've tried getting' them ta knock, but they seem ta forget frequently."

They share a laugh and settle in for the night.

**Please feel free to review! I love receiving them. :)**


	3. Bayou Surprises

**A/N: Thanks to TENaSeein' and Yunie Leonheart for adding this story to her Alerts. **

**Chellerbelle and martshi3****: Yes, the dynamic duo is already talkin' kids! We shall see what happens to er...I mean with them next. Yeah....that's it, ****_with_. ;)**

**roguey21****: Firstly, thanks for putting me on your Author ****_and_ Story alert. Coolness! Yeah, if K and K just happen to _interrupt_, it could scar them for life. Lol. Especially Kurt! Poor elf. I don't know if Kitty _could _tell, she might be too traumatized! ;) But then again, would they be scarred by the sight, or by Rogue inflicting pain on their persons?**

**courtneycutie****: Love that you love it and think it's funny! Hehe...that's a good question, especially since it's Remy we're talkin' about, here.**

**rogue usagi kou****: Now that's a name! Glad you like it. Welcome to my ROMY world. Come join the madness! Bwahahahaha...... **

**AKU wolf-chick****: Yep, E/U is the first story. Enjoy and thankies for adding it to your fave stories! **

A few days later, after Rogue is finished helping Tante get dinner preparations ready, there is a knock on the door. Remy answers it to find Carrie waiting. "Rogue, come in here for a minute." he calls.

She comes into the living room, sees who is standing by her husband and rushes over to hug her.

"Momma, what are you doin' here?" she asks curiously.

"Can't I come see my girl while she's here visitin'?" Carrie shoots back and explains. "Jean-Luc told me on the plane that you were gonna be stayin' here a couple of weeks and invited me to come down while ya were. Besides, it'll give me a chance ta get ta know my son-in-law better." she adds this last part with a wink.

"Run now, Rems." Rogue stage-whispers. "She will want yar life history, startin with ya birth and end with everythin' ya ever did!"

"I _knew_ we shoulda' lef' 'de country w'en we had 'de chance." he jokes.

"Marie, I'm not _that_ bad and ya know it!" Carrie declares

"Hmm, I guess 'dat means y' two will havet' be quieter w'en y' go upstairs." Renoir teases mercilessly.

"Renoir, I suggest if y' wanna make it t' y' next birt'day 'dat y' shut it right now." Remy idly remarks. "Don' pay any attention t' 'de idiotte over 'dere. He has electro-shock t'erapy tomorrow. 'De day befo', he jus' isn' in his right mind. 'Den again, w'en is he ever really?" This makes everyone in the room laugh and Jean-Luc to shake his head at his sons' antics. He knows how his boys get. The next thing they see is the two men wrestling on the floor until Tante comes in to see what all the noise is.

"What d' y' two t'ink y'r doin'? Remy! Is 'dis how y' behave at 'dat Institute o' y'rs?" she demands.

"Actually Tante, it's worse! Picture what they're doin' and add several more guys to the mix." Rogue explains. "Then ya got the girls. A hot guy comes in and all the sudden it's war, and _then _ya got all the gossipin' that goes on in between."

"Cherie, I've seen y' gossipin' wit' dose girls sometimes." Remy gives her a telling look.

"I do sometimes." She admits. "But ya gotta admit that Kit and Tabs are the worst. Amara's pretty bad, too."

"Yeah, dose two jus' love findin' 'new info'." he adds with air quotes.

"But we love it there." Rogue finishes. "It's kinda like a big, noisy family. Right Rems?"

"Absolutement. It's like havin' a bunch of brot'ers and sisters all under one roof."

"So would that make Logan like a dad to all of us?" she inquires, then laughs at the picture she gets.

"Not t' me, amour. I already got one, don' need anot'er. B'sides, he's more like _y'r_ dad."

"True, sugar. I'm jus' glad tha professor talked him inta lettin' us date!"

"I would've found a way t' go out wit' y' anyway. Even if de Wolverine say no."

"I know, hon. I would've let ya." she states seriously.

"Can we quit wit' de sappy sweet stuff? I'm gettin' cavities over here! Rhett complains.

At their glare, he immediately quiets.

"We got a good dinner waitin' for us 'dat Tante and Rogue went t' a lot o' trouble t' make. Why don' we go eat, den for 'dat comment he made earlier, Rhett cn' show Carrie t' her room."

Rogue and Remy laugh, while Renoir points at Rhett and guffaws.

Thursday finds Rogue and Carrie shopping in the city. They are browsing in the window of a shop when Bella Donna strolls out with a baby carriage.

"Rogue! When did you and Remy get here?"

"Earlier this week. We missed ya at the weddin', Belle."

"Yeah. We wanted t' be 'dere, but lil' Pierre decided t' come early."

"Oh, he's so adorable! How old is this lil' man?" Rogue gushes.

"He was born on the 2nd, so dat makes him 19 days old." Belle states, pride evident in her voice.

"May I hold him?" Rogue inquires.

"Sure." Belle takes him out of the carriage and hands him to her. Both Carrie and Belle can see the longing in her expression as she talks to him. "I bet ya don' give your momma an' daddy a second of trouble, do ya handsome?"

"Don' bet on it, Rogue. He makes his presence known on a regular basis." Belle remarks with a tired smile. "But Daddy's in sevent' heaven an' his gran'pere is over quite a bit."

"Well why not? Oh, he's smilin'!"

"Belle, I'm Carrie, Rogues momma an' ya better take that lil' guy back before my daughter takes him home." she comments with a smile.

She chuckles and reaches to take him back. "Oui, I t'ink I better. He's gonna need feedin' soon. Nice t' meet y' Carrie. Good t' see y' again, Rogue. Tell Remy I said hi."

They arrive back home, where they find Remy shooting hoops at the side of the house.

"Remy, your wife nearly ran off with another man today." Carrie expresses in mock seriousness.

"He better lookin' dan me, Roguey?" He walks over and pulls her close.

"Yeah, but he was a lot smaller. He can' even walk or talk yet. Jus' my type." she teases.

At his confused look, she continues. "Belle didn' make it to the weddin' 'cuz her lil' boy, Pierre is his name by the way, was born the next day." she explains.

"Imagine dat. Belle's a mama." He shakes his head in disbelief, then pulls her closer, if possible.

"I'm t'inkin dat maybe Belle shouldn' be 'de only one t' be a mama, cherie." he speaks huskily into her ear. He feels her shiver. "Maybe we should 'discuss' 'dis upstairs, non?"

In answer to his question, she takes him by the hand and leads him upstairs.

The following Wednesday, Rogue wakes up feeling nauseated. She sits up, trying to dispel the sensation, but it only gets worse. She bolts out of bed and runs into the bathroom. Remy is awakened by the sudden action and follows her. He opens the door and kneels down by her to hold her hair back. When she is finished, exhaustion washes over her.

"Marie, c'mon mon amour. Let's get y' back t' bed." He helps her back and settles her in again.

"Rems, I've never felt so bad before."

"Maybe some'tin y' ate at dat restaurant las' night didn' settle right."

"Maybe." she agrees, thinking of the restaurant they ate at and groans at the feeling trying to rise again.

"I'm gon' go down an' see if we have any ginger ale, den I'm gon' tell Tante what's goin' on wit' y' an' see if she knows what else t' do."

After some soda, dry toast and a little more sleep, Rogue does feel better, but she still looks a bit more pale than usual.

The same thing happens the next morning. This piques Tante's and Carrie's curiosity.

"Remy, chile. Why don' y' go finish breakfast for me. Carrie an' I need t' speak wit' Rogue for a minute." Tante shoos him out of the room. Needless to say, he is quite confused.

"Honey chile," Tante begins while Carrie sits by Rogue, brushing her hair with her fingers. "y'r momma an' I wanted t' talk t' y'. 'Dis may sound like a strange question, but when did y' last have y'r mont'ly time, chere?" she asks gently.

After a pause Rogue answers "The 21st of last month. I always get it on that day. Why?"

The two older women exchange a knowing look. "Hon, are y' ever late?"

"No......wait, what day is this?"

"The 28th." they reply in unison.

"Carrie, y' take 'de car and go int' town an' I will stay here an' help our girl out." Tante instructs.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue starts to look panicked.

"Now now, sweetheart. Calm down and t'ink about why y'd be late when y' never have been."

"She considers this for a minute and her eyes widen in comprehension."

"Ya mean....?"

"'Dat's what we're gon' find out."

Carrie returns and after a few minutes, Rogue joins the ladies with a smile and tears in her eyes. All three ladies embrace, Carrie and Tante taking a moment to regain their composure before going downstairs to the men. The four men look their way as they enter the kitchen, all wondering how Rogue is doing. None is more concerned than Remy, however.

"Remy, Marie is wantin' you." Carrie informs the Cajun.

The women sit down and leisurely eat their breakfast, ignoring the inquisitive expressions on three faces.

Remy promptly makes his way to their room to see his wife sitting on the bed, a jubilant expression on her face.

"What did y' need, mon coeur?"

"Come sit by me, Rems."

Doing as she asks, he replies "Okay Rogue, d' y' have somet'in' t' tell me?"

"Yes, there is, sugar." she purposely baits him.

"Well, are y' gon' tell me, cherie?"

"Hmm....maybe." she replies playfully.

"Tell me or...." he threatens, wiggling his fingers.

"Don' ya dare!" she tries to move out of the way, but he catches her. He has her arms pinned and is straddling her, ready to "attack". Her eyes soften as she looks into his.

"Let's jus' say that there's gonna be a new member of the X-Men."

"When did y' hear 'bout 'dis? Been talkin' to de Kitty again?"

"Remy!" she responds in exasperation. "I haven't talked ta Kit since a few days ago an' I would've told ya then. Think carefully about what I'm sayin'. Why I've been sick the past couple'a mornins', why Tante an' Momma came up ta talk ta me."

He pauses and weighs her words carefully. "'Dere's gon' be a new......Marie! Mon precieux! Are y' sure?" He inquires, helping her back up and grabbing her in a fervent embrace.

"Yeah, sugar. I'm 7 days late! I think that qualifies as 'pretty sure', don' you?

His face breaks into a broad smile that she hasn't seen since their wedding. "I got' t' tell everyone!"

She laughs as he leaves the room shouting "I'm gon' be a pere! I'm a daddy!"

**A/N: I realize I miscalculated Belle's birth date when I already had that part written. Oops...hehehe. Oh well, as I want that to be in the story, please disregard it. :)**

**Review, s'il vous plait!**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Thanks to chinadoll816 for adding this story to her Alerts and E/U to her Faves, renting and redCEREUS for adding E/U to their faves, and moonfan2012 for adding me to her alerts!! **

**martshi3: Yup, I can just see him excited over having children. Actually, I have it where she's right around 4 weeks, 'cuz it happened on their wedding night.**

**Remy A.L.****: I felt I had to do one. More Carrie and Logan will come a bit later. I try to keep Remy's character as canon as I can. Thanks for the compliments. Glad you like!**

**Chellerbelle****: Yes, yes it was. Hehehe.**

**Courtneycutie****: Aww, you're makin' me blush! :)**

**roguey21****: Yep, that's exactly how I see him, too. We used to have a really awesome candy store about an hour from where I live, but they closed it !:( **

**I don't have one****: Welcome back! I have a pretty good idea on how I'm going to play that out *evil laughter*. That ****_would_ be a bit odd, but not an impossibility.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Merry Christmas to me! *sarcasm***

Saturday rolls around and it is time for them to head home. After hugs and a few tears, Rogue and Remy get into the car and drive away with promises to keep everyone updated. They stop for the night outside of Savannah, GA. He holds her close as they wait for sleep to come. A mischievous grin alights her features.

"Remy, ya do realize we have ta tell Logan."

"Oui. He'll prob'ly wan' t' slice an' dice me, non?" He asks, completely unconcerned.

"I think that would be a given."

They are on the road the next morning and arrive home late that night. Logan meets them at the door and instantly catches the scent of their impending arrival.

"Cajun..." he growls and glares at Remy.

"Logan, stop it! He's my husband and it was bound to happen sooner or later. You're jus' gonna haveta deal with us bein' married and however many babies we may have. We love each other and we're not gonna stay apart jus' 'cuz ya can' deal with it." On that note, she angrily storms upstairs.

Remy matches Logan glare for glare. "Y'know, Rogue _is_ an adult now. I didn' do anyt'in' she didn' want me to. We want a family so 'dis is y'r problem t' figure out, not mine. Don' be stressin' _my wife_ or we gon' be settlin' dis homme t' homme. If y' care at all for her, den y' better accept dis as it is." Remy turns on his heel and follows her upstairs. He finds her out on the balcony, staring at the sky. They are living in her room until their apartment is finished. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"Rems, I jus' don' understand why Logan acts like that with you."

"Could be in part 'cuz he won' have y' t' help him wit' danger room sessions til after 'de bebe comes."

"Yeah, maybe. He does have others who could help him though, not jus' me."

"Cherie, he also t'inks of y' like y' his daughter."

"I know hon, but he has ta let me grow up. I'm an adult now. A _married_ adult. He's gonna haveta let me go, ya know?!"

"I know dat, but if de shoe were on de ot'er foot, my girl wouldn't be allowed t' even _look_ at boys." he states semi-seriously.

He gets a faint chuckle in response. A knock on the door intrudes on their moment.

"Velcome home!" Kurt excitedly announces, embracing them both.

"Hey Kurt." Rogue greets in return. "It's good ta be home."

"Vhy vas Logan in ze kitchen vith a beer, grumbling to himzelf?"

"'Cuz both Rems an' I lit inta him when we came in."

"But vhy?"

"'Cuz of a scent he caught, homme." Remy puts in.

"Vhat scent is zat?" Kurt asks, slightly confused.

"Y' want t' tell him, amour?"

Kurt turns to Rogue, immediately concerned. "Is there zomezing wrong? Are you zick?"

"Only in tha mornins', sugar."

"But vhy vould you only be zick in ze morgens?"

"'Cuz of tha baby." she answers with a smile.

"Baby?" he chokes out incredulously.

The two of them rapidly shush him. "Kurt, we don' want everyone knowin' yet. We want ta see Hank first before we tell them." Rogue explains.

"Can I tell Angel at least?"

"Yeah, but just her and make sure it isn't where there are others around."

"Okay. I'm gonna be an uncle!" he excitedly whispers and hugs Rogue. He ends with slapping Remy's back and 'ports out. A few seconds later, he 'ports back in, this time with Angel. She promptly rushes over to Rogue and embraces her. "I guess this means I'm going to be an aunt." she simply states.

"Yeah, all o' y' will pretty much be 'oncles et tantes'." Remy idly remarks.

"No, I mean literally. Kurt and I are engaged. We've somehow managed to keep it secret until your return." Angel says with a mischievous smile.

"Oh Angel, we're so happy for ya! Kurt's a really sweet guy."

"Aw, gee thanks mein sister." he says, earning him a playful shove from Rogue.

Remy slaps him on the back. "Hey, now y'll be joinin' my club!"

"Vhat, Scott isn't in it?" Kurt shoots back while Remy gives him look of mock-horror, making them all laugh. "No way! Dis club is for _real_ hommes, not ones who jus' _t'ink_ they are." he ends with a snort.

"Besides Kurt, Scott isn' gettin' married til next week." Rogue adds as a reminder.

"Oh ja. Jean iz driving everyone crazy making sure everyzing is perfect."

"Naturally. Would ya expect 'Miss Perfect' ta do anythin' less, sugar?"

"Kurt, we really should let these two get some sleep. They've had a long trip and I would imagine they are exhausted. Rogue, before I forget, I wanted to ask you if you would be my matron of honor."

"Angel, I would love ta! When are y'all gettin' married?"

"Well, we would like to get married right around Christmas. We're still working on the exact day."

"Ja, and Remy, I vant you to be my best man." Kurt replies.

"Sure t'ing, homme!"

Kurt and Angel make their exit and our couple settles in for the night, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, Remy can sense her nervousness coupled with excitement.

"Rems, ya _are _comin' with me aren't ya?" she asks, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"O'course I am, cherie! I'm gon' be wit' y' every step o' de way." He holds her close for a minute.

They arrive in the med-bay to find Hank in a jovial mood. "Aah, if it isn't the newly-wedded couple! To what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"

"Well, this is more of a professional meeting, Hank. Ya see, I did an at-home test a few days ago and I'm pregnant. I figure I'm about 4 weeks along by now."

"My word!" He takes a moment to recover from the initial shock. After he regains his composure, he continues. "Most of those tests are quite accurate, if done correctly. What we will begin with is a blood test and I believe I will order a urinalysis also. While we await the results of both of those, I will ask you some questions. These will be of a quite personal nature, I am afraid, so prepare yourself. Remy, I will have some questions for you, as well. Then we will determine what needs to be done next. Does that sound acceptable to you?" After nods of assent from both, he beckons for Sage. "Sage, I need you to accompany Rogue here, to our lavatory for a urinalysis, then return her here."

Everything is completed and the questions are asked. The test results are brought out and he takes a moment to read the results. "My dear, you are absolutely correct in your assumption. You are indeed pregnant. I would like to perform a few more tests as these will comprise of your first prenatal exam. Now, if you will lie back please, we will continue." Completing these tests and feeling her abdomen, he straightens back up. "Yes Rogue, you are 4 weeks along. This means that your baby is approximately the size of a poppy seed and it is just entering its embryonic stage. You have already been experiencing morning sickness and will likely continue to for awhile yet. It normally abates around the beginning of the second trimester. I need you to come see me again in 4 weeks for your next appointment. Meanwhile, if you have any problems come up or if you have any questions, please feel free to drop in any time. I extend the same offer to you, Remy. Oh, before I forget. You are not to be in any training exercises or DR sessions. The activity level of these could prove to be too strenuous for the baby. I can implement a low-impact exercise routine for you to follow. Walking would also prove to be beneficial. Here is a vitamin supplement that you will need to take daily. You will also need to begin monitoring your diet. We will go over that more thoroughly on your next visit. Okay, that is all I have for you today. I would suggest that you inform the professor of your 'addition' and I will take this moment to extend my congratulations! I believe that the two of you will make excellent parents."

Heading upstairs, they soon find themselves in front of the professor's office.

-_Please come in.-_ they both receive.

"It is good to see that you have arrived safely. Welcome home." Professor states.

"Hi Professor. We've missed ya too." Rogue answers.

"I trust that you both have had a wonderful time on your honeymoon." He says with a knowing smile.

"Yes, we did. T'ank y' for givin' us dat much time t' be alone."

"It was my pleasure to do that for you, Remy. I know how difficult it is to find time to be alone together in this house. Especially in the first days of a new marriage. I believe the two of you have something of great importance on your minds that you would like to share with me. Am I right?"

"Yeah, ya are. I'm gonna need ta take time off for tha next several months. Ya see, I'm pregnant." Rogue informs him happily.

"Yes, I can see why you would need to have that long of a period of time off. I imagine that Hank has informed you of not participating in training or danger room sessions. How far along are you, Rogue, if I may ask."

"Of course you can. I'm 4 weeks along."

"I see. I offer my deepest congratulations to both of you. Rogue, you take care of yourself and the baby. Remy, I admonish you to take excellent care of your wife during this time. It is my hope that this experience will bring you closer together." He shakes Remy's hand and embraces Rogue. After they depart to return upstairs, Professor muses for a moment before returning to his work.

"My students are growing up. What fine men and women they are becoming!"

Upstairs, they run right into Kitty just as they are heading back inside their room. Rogue informs them of the news and Kitty launches herself at Rogue, the mother of all squeals erupting from her throat.

"Careful chaton." Remy cautions, suppressing a chuckle.

"Yeah Kit, a body could go deaf if ya keep squealin' like that." she says while rubbing an ear.

"Sorry, but this is, like so exciting! A baby! I totally love babies." she bubbles, running off to find a listening audience.

"Rems, the whole place will know in about an hour."

"Cherie, 'dey will prob'ly know in _under_ an hour."

They shake their heads with a laugh and go into their room.

**A/N: I try to update daily, but yesterday ended up being a really bad day so I didn't get to.**

**Please review and make my day better!**


	5. Adjustments to be Made

**Chellerbelle****: Aww, thankies for the hug! It made my day.:) Yeah, Logan is still dealing with the fact that his 'little girl' is all grown up. And married. To the Cajun.....and is now pregnant. Hehehe. Oh well, he'll eventually come to terms with it...maybe. As for Kitty's excitement, I thought it was spot on for her.**

**Remy A.L.****: I thank you for your reviews. It was another one of my 'famous last minute' decisions. It just came out that way on the page! :)**

**Kii****: Good to see you again! I totally understand with the holiday and all. Chaos City! Ha! Good gift idea. ;) Not good that your computer broke down, though. :( **

**Disclaimer: Alas, they are still not mine. *sniff***

She just can't deny it any longer. Getting out of bed, she slips on her robe and creeps down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she takes out the objects she has been craving for a couple of hours now. An apple and a jar of peanut butter. True, it wasn't as weird as some of the cravings she'd had lately, but she had to admit that at least this one was a bit healthier. Taking down a glass from the cupboard, she fills it with milk and sits down where she set her food.

At 8 weeks, her morning sickness is still present, but not as much as it was a couple of weeks ago. She's also noticed that she is going to have to go shopping. Her bras don't fit any more. Of course, Remy isn't complaining about that part at all! Chuckling to herself, she takes a sip of milk. Remy went to the book store the day after Hank had confirmed her pregnancy and bought a couple of those _What to Expect_ books. One for her and one for expectant fathers. He's been keeping track of her progress with her as the weeks go by. She loves it when he talks to the baby at night, when everything calms down. She is so engrossed in her thoughts, she doesn't notice Logan come in. He grabs a beer and sits with her. Things have been strained between them since the night she and Remy came home.

"So howr'ya feelin' Stripes?" he gruffly questions.

"Fine, jus' had a cravin' is all." she answers, casting a wary glance at him.

Logan heaves a deep sigh and continues. "Look Rogue, I don't want things stayin' the way they are between us. I liked the way things were. Change isn't easy for me."

"Logan, I miss tha way things were too, but now Remy's sharin' my life with me. I love him and he loves me. Why can' ya accept that? Why can' ya accept him? The two of us have a history in New Orleans. I _know_ him, Logan."

He deliberates on what she's saying. "Stripes, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but for you I'll try. I'm not sayin' it'll be easy, but I'll try."

"That's all I'm askin' for." she places her hand on his and smiles at him for the first time in weeks.

"Mind if I join y'?" a voice gruff with sleep asks.

"Aw Rems, I didn' mean ta wake ya up."

"Y' didn'. I woke up w'en I noticed y' weren' dere wit' me." he points out.

"Come sit with us, honey. I had a cravin' and Logan an' I started talkin'."

"Good. 'Bout time we get 'dis behind us. Non?"

While Rogue finishes her snack, the three come to a tentative understanding.

The next morning being a Saturday, Rogue reaches over and enjoys the warmth of her husband. There are no DR sessions today or tomorrow, so he gets to sleep in. She loves these mornings with him. He shifts a bit and rolls over, giving her that sexy sleepy look. After a kiss on her forehead, he holds her close for a few moments. "How're y' feelin', cherie?" he asks gently.

"Not too bad, Rems. A bit nauseated, but nothin' too terrible."

"Do y' wan' t' rest for awhile longer?"

"I'd rather not get up at all, today." she burrows her head into his chest, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Y' gotta get up, Roguey. Y' know dat if we don', they will come lookin' f'r us."

"I don' wanna, Swampy. I'm nice an' warm right here." she replies matter-of-factly.

"I don' wan' y' t' eit'er. I like w'ere y' are!"

"Then let's not get up." she concludes.

"We gon' have'ta get somet'in t' eat sooner or later." he argues.

"I'm not hungry right now." she refutes with a wicked grin.

"Maybe not, but I am." he matches her grin and adds a smirk.

"Oh all righ', all righ', I'll get up!" she finishes in mock annoyance, throwing the covers aside.

"I knew y'd see it my way." he states, that smirk remaining. "Besides, d' y' really wan' Kurt an' de chaton bustin' in?" he reasons.

"I think ya know my feelins' on that subject." she answers, her smirk returning with remembering the 'incident' last week.

_She was in the bathroom, drying off from her shower. Remy had already gone downstairs for a DR session. Kitty phased into their room, looking for her. When she didn't find her, she phased into the bathroom with Rogue, holding a towel in her hand, clothes still sitting on the shelf. Both girls screamed, which sent people running in. Kitty quickly phased back out, but not without some choice words and threats of dismemberment from Rogue. When the others realized what had happened, most had laughed, but after a well-aimed death-glare, went silent. A few suppressed shudders, knowing that the threats would be realized if Remy didn't get his Cajun butt back up here and get his wife calmed._

"I sure do, hon." It took him three hours to get her calmed down again. He wants it to be a _really_ long time before that happens again.

By the time she is showered and dressed she feels hungry, so she sits on the bed to dry her hair and wait for Remy, who is in the shower now. After he is finished getting ready, they head downstairs to find it in chaos. Jean's wedding is today and she is everywhere at once.

"Rogue! There you are. We need to be in the car to get to the salon in an hour, then we need to get back here and get dressed and.....oh, what am I forgetting?" Jean is seriously flustered.

"Jean, calm down, sugar. Let me get some breakfast first, then I will be out front with ya ta wait for tha car. Don't worry. I will help ya as much as I can." She takes Remy by the shoulders and guides him to the kitchen. "Believe me, if ya wanna eat, don' stand by her too long or she will put ya ta work. It's times like this I wish I could have coffee. It's gonna be a _long _day!" she sighs and pours herself a glass of orange juice.

"Oui, I'm sure Scotty-boy is gon' be jus' as bad." he pulls a distasteful face.

"So we are agreed that when they finally leave for their honeymoon, then things will settle down."

"Yeah, an' I won' haveta put up wit' his 'fearless leader' persona for awhile."

Shortly after their breakfast, Rogue is where she promised she would be. Kitty is bouncing up and down in excitement. _Where does she get all this energy?_ She thinks to herself. Angel and Rogue share a glance, wondering if she will ever wind down. Sage is trying to calm Jean down and help her remember all the things that need to be done.

Hours later, the ladies look beautiful in pale peach strapless gowns. Jean is a happy, blushing bride dancing with Scott at the reception. Remy quietly remarks "I remember w'en dat was us a couple a' mont's ago, amour."

Rogue softly answers "Me too, hon. Now _that_ was a weddin'."

"Yeah, nobody parties like us."

"Rems, ya look jus' _scrumptious_ in that tux." she seductively murmurs, looking him over.

"Dat dress is mos' _delectable_ on y' mon Roguey." he purrs temptingly then kisses her softly, first on her lips, then her shoulder.

"We could always....skip out and go home, hon." she suggests with a saucy smile.

"Hmm...think they'd notice?" he asks, then continues on her shoulder.

"Won' know unless we try."

"Why don' we do dis 'den. Y' go outside an' wait f'r me, I will tell 'dem y'r in de ladies room, 'den I will meet y' an' we'll go home. D'accord?"

"Sounds like a plan, sugar."

Several minutes later they meet outside and drive home to spend some 'quality time' together while everyone is still at the reception.

The next morning they are eating breakfast when Bobby sits by them.

"So where did you two disappear to last night?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. "I saw how you two were all over each other."

"Bobby! We were not _all over_ each other." Rogue indignantly remarks.

"Yeah, mon ami. Rogue was tired so we came home early, is all."

"Yeah, sure you did. Tabs saw you over in the corner making out."

"Well maybe _Tabs_ saw wrong!" Rogue's temper is quickly rising. "Ya know. Maybe y'all should mind ya own business! If we wan' ta come home early, then we should be able ta without it becomin' tha next hot rumor. Now ya best leave me be before I start doin' some damage. Just 'cuz I'm pregnant don' mean I'm helpless." Remy puts an arm around her shoulders and whispers "Don' let 'em get t' y' jus' 'cuz dey have not'in better t' do dan spread rumors 'bout dose of us who do." He treats the instigators to an angry glare, offers Rogue a hand and they exit.

"Rems, I think I'm gonna go for a walk to try an' calm down a bit. I'm jus' tired of them turnin' every little thing inta somethin' it may not be."

"Y' wan' me t' come wit' y'?

"No, hon. I'm jus' gonna stay on tha path." she kisses him and walks outside.

It is a beautiful late summer day. The weather isn't too hot and the sky is a bright blue. She feels herself starting to mellow a bit as she admires the beauty around her. She rounds a curve and is suddenly grabbed and before she has a chance to react, a syringe is jabbed into her arm.

"Oh no, not _this_ again." she thinks, before passing out.

**A/N: Hehehe....I am evil. If you ever want to see Rogue alive again you will review! Mwahahahaha! Just kidding, but please review anyway.**


	6. Lost and Found

**Chellerbelle****: We shall see! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Courtneycutie****: Yep, I thought Logan had it coming. Now, hopefully things will be better between the three.**

**Kii****: Yeah, I guess the economy-size fly swatter didn't work. Maybe bug spray, perhaps.....**

Remy is getting worried. It's been over an hour since he has seen Rogue. He goes out on the path and finds no sign of her. Something is definitely not adding up. He jogs back inside to see the professor.

"Profeseur! I can' find Rogue anywhere. She said she was gon' be walkin' along de pat' an' she ain' dere! Somet'in's wrong, I know it."

"Remy, take a deep breath and try to relax. I will see if I can sense her presence." He tries to find her and comes up empty. His concern is growing. "Let's try Cerebro. Maybe we can find something there." They find nothing.

As they come out, Logan rushes up to them. "I was out on the path, keepin' an eye on Stripes. I lost sight of her, but I got Quicksilver's scent. Stripes is in trouble, Chuck."

"Yes, I quite agree. It would seem that Magneto hasn't abandoned his plans for Rogue. We need to discover where they have taken her and rescue her immediately."

"W'en I find him, I'm not gon' let him get away dis time." Remy growls menacingly.

"We'll find him, Cajun." Wolverine snarls.

_Northern Saskatchewan~_

"Mystique, did you add the memory erasing serum in with the sleeping one?"

"Of course I did, Erik. I'm not a complete buffoon." Mystique scoffs.

"Excellent work, Pietro. Now the rest of my plan is as follows: As soon as Rogue awakens, I will send in Mastermind to create new memories, making _me_ her husband. She will no longer remember LeBeau or the X-Men. Only us."

They did not know about Rogue's enhanced healing ability, therefore they have no idea that she is already awake and listening to his plan for her. She finds a small utility room and hides in there.

"I've gotta find a way outta here. I can' stand this guy." she whispers to herself. She doesn't remember the other times he has tried to make her his, but deep down in her spirit she senses nothing but evil where he is concerned. She sits on the floor and tries to think about how she's going to escape. She hears a voice and looks around to find no one there.

"Are ya talkin ta me?" she whispers.

_-Like, yeah! I've totally tried getting your attention, but you like, had your mind on other things, I guess.-_

"Where are ya? Why can' I see ya?"

_-giggling- Like, I'm in your mind, silly!-_

_-Oh, why are ya there if I have no memories of ya?-_

_-It's the oddest thing. Like, when Pietro totally gave you that shot, I phased to a different part of your mind that didn't hold any memories. I'm the only one in your mind who has totally survived the serum. All of the other psyches were, like, wiped out.-_ This last part was told and Rogue could feel the girl's sadness._ -I'm sorry ya had ta go through that. What's your name? I can' really remember anything.-_

_-Like duh, I should've told you by now. My name is Kitty Pryde and my ability is phasing through tangible objects.-_

_-But why are ya in my head? Why were tha others?-_

_-Oh, that's, like your ability. You totally touch others and their memories and abilities, everything about them is absorbed. Don't worry. You, like totally gained control over that earlier this year.-_

_-Can ya help me get out of here?-_

_-Like, sure. I don't want to be a part of that creep's plan any more than you totally do. All you, like have to do is concentrate on my ability and touch a wall. You should be able to, like phase right through it.-_

_-Thanks, Kitty. I'm gonna try that. I've gotta get back ta this LeBeau guy, whoever he is. Maybe he's worried about me. D'ya know who he is and who the X-Men are?-_

_-more giggles- -The X-Men are mutants like you and me. We are both on the senior team and fight for Professor Xavier's dream that mutants and humans can live together in, like peace. LeBeau is on this team too, and I'm totally sure he's, like trying to find you. You're his wife.-_

_-Okay, now I've gotta find tha right wall. Please help me concentrate.-_

The two girls work together and phase through what turns out to be a wall that leads outside. Rogue quickly takes in her surroundings and starts to run. Soon she is enveloped by forest land.

Her escape is noticed a few minutes after she found her way into the utility room. For some strange reason, they are unable to find her.

"Pietro, have Sabretooth help us in our search. She must not find her way back to the X-Men!"

Rogue soon grows weary from running, but is still moving at a fair pace. Night is falling and the air more frigid. She slows even more from fatigue and hunger. All she wants right now is a soft warm bed to sleep in. She slumps down by a tree trunk as tears fill her eyes.

"I jus' wanna go home, wherever that is." she whispers to the moonlit sky.

Just as she starts to nod off from the cold, a hand snakes across her from behind, covering her mouth. She begins to struggle and a voice whispers "Ssh, I'm trying to help you. It isn't safe for you out here. There are people looking for someone, and I believe that 'someone' would be you. Come with me."

Rogue follows the petite figure through some dense forest until they arrive at a small cabin. Upon entering, Rogue gives a glad cry at the bed piled high with quilts.

"First we need to get some hot food into you, Rogue."

"How d'ya know my name?"

"You...don't remember me?"

At Rogue's shaking head and bewildered expression, she sighs and continues.

"That Magneto guy must've done a real number on you. Pop told me all about what he tried to do to you last time. When is that freak ever gonna give up?"

"Who's your 'pop', if ya don' mind my askin'?"

"Wolverine is my pop. Since he considers you another daughter, that kinda makes us sisters. My name's Alexis, but I was known as X-23 before he found me and gave me his name. He offered me a place at the Institute, but I like my solitude so I live here."

She sets a plate and bowl in front of Rogue. It is simple, but hearty fare. A thick, rich venison stew and a chunk of homemade, buttered bread. Rogue bows her head in sincere thanks and digs in.

"This is really good, Alexis. Thank ya so much."

"Don't mention it. I've gotta let Pop know where you're at. He's probably worried out of his mind, not to mention your husband."

"Will ya tell me 'bout them?"

"First you need sleep. You and your baby both."

"Baby?" she asks in shock.

"You carry the scent." she shrugs, tucks Rogue into the bed and leaves to contact her father. She smiles secretively, not planning to tell Rogue what other scent she caught. Good thing the forecast called for more snow. Sabretooth didn't stand a chance against several more inches of snow.

_Xavier Institute~_

The senior team is having no success at finding Rogue. All trails are cold. Remy is frantic thinking about Rogue and their baby. Logan's comm-badge comes to life.

"Pop, Pop, you there?"

"'Lexis, I'm right here. What's up?"

"Pop, I've got Rogue here. She's tired but okay. Mags and his goons had her again."

At this Remy rushes over to listen.

"That's great news, 'Lexis. Tell her the Cajun and I will be right there. Good job rescuin' her, kiddo."

"She's like a sister to me. I'll tell her, but there's more."

"More, what." he growls suspiciously.

"Pop, Mags gave her something that has wiped out her memory. She didn't seem to remember anything about you or Gambit. She didn't even remember she is pregnant."

Remy closes his eyes in anguish and leans back.

"She's asleep right now."

"Alright 'Lexis. Take good care of her and we'll be there about 8 am."

"Gotcha Pop. Over and out."

"Mon coeur don' remember me." Remy is numb with pain.

"Gambit...Remy. She's still alive. As long as ya have that, the other stuff can work itself out. Look, we'll think of somethin'. Right now, Stripes needs ya more than ever. I've never known ya ta be one ta give up, Cajun. Don't do it now. C'mon, we've got a trip ta get ready for.

"I ain' givin' up, mon ami. I will _never _give up on her! He rallies himself and runs upstairs for one item that might help her.

Their wedding album.

"Alright Cajun, let's roll!"

**A/N: An early Christmas pressie for my reviewers. An extra chappie! :) Enjoy!**


	7. Rescue Me

**Chellerbelle****: Rescues are always great! ;) Yes, she's lost her memory. I guess our Cajun is gonna have to help her regain it.**

**roguey21****: I am glad you're enjoying this. Those people deserved that jab, in my opinion. Then again, they are pretty nosy so... He really got her good this time and yes, it is sad, but worry not.**

**Courtneycutie****: Hehehe...yep, it was crazy! Oh, there will be more story. I'm not done, yet.**

**Kii****: Oh no, I would ****_never_ do that...well, I actually did consider it, but I just didn't have the heart to do that (besides, that would be _seriously _disgusting). LOL yeah 2 cans are better than one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I suppose I have to put this in here. Don't own, but want to.**

Rogue awakens to the morning sun streaming through the windows. The room is unfamiliar, but pretty in its simplicity. She places her feet on the floor, only to pull them back under the covers. The floor is freezing! She sits up with her knees pulled against her chest. Unfortunately, nature makes it impossible for her to stay for long. The tantalizing smell of breakfast is also another reason to get out of bed. Her stomach growls in anticipation.

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry, would you?" Alexis asks teasingly.

"Maybe just a little." she sheepishly admits. "Could ya tell me where your bathroom is?"

"Sure. It's down the hall to your right. After you're done, come join me in the kitchen. We'll be having company before too long."

Rogue joins her a couple of minutes later and is handed a plate loaded with pancakes and bacon. She savors the sight before her before cutting into the golden cake.

"Alexis, please tell me about Wolverine and my husband." she requests.

"Whaddya want ta know?"

"Just tell me about them."

"Okay, Wolverine is short and hairy with a bad temper. You've been the only one who can match him in that, by the way. The temper, I mean, not the hair. Anyway, don't let it fool you. He is very protective of those he cares about. He's one of the leaders and he's mainly in charge of your danger room sessions."

"What 'bout this LeBeau guy who is supposed ta be my husband? Is he a good guy?"

"Rogue, you have nothin' ta worry about where he's concerned. That man adores you. His name is Remy LeBeau, you are Marie LeBeau and you are both from Louisiana. He is a tall and _very_ handsome Cajun with the most unusual eyes."

"Whaddya mean 'unusual eyes'?"

At the sound of the Blackbird landing, Alexis turns back to her "You'll see."

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Magneto and his cronies are nursing some nasty injuries inflicted on them by a couple of angry X-Men. They even have a new 'sky light' courtesy of Gambit. The only one unscathed is Sabretooth, as he is out trying to find Rogue's scent with very little success, thanks to the snowfall early this morning.

At the cabin, the sound of booted feet knocking off snow is heard. Alexis opens the door before they can knock.

"Come on in. She's finishing her breakfast. I have plenty since I knew ya were comin'."

"Okay kid. How're ya holdin' up?"

"Just fine. I like it here." Alexis states simply.

"Ya know ya have a place at the Institute if ya ever want it."

"I know, and thanks. For now, I'm stayin' here."

While they are conversing, Remy makes his way into the kitchen. He breathes a prayer of thanks that she is okay, other than the memory thing. He walks over to her, crouches down in front of her chair and gazes into those perfect emeralds, wishing he wasn't receiving a blank look in return.

"Hi cherie. How y' feelin'?"

"I'm fine. Are ya Remy?"

"Oui, I'm y'r husband. I love y' so much. I wish I would've gone wit' y' on dat walk y' took de ot'er day, den maybe dis wouldn'ta happened!" He buries his head in her lap.

"Remy, I don' remember what happened, but don' blame yaself for it. What's done is done. Finger-pointin' ain' gonna do any good. Let's jus' do what we can ta see 'bout gettin' my memories back."

"D'accord, mon amour. How's our bebe?"

"I haven't noticed anything, so I'm hoping it's okay."

"We'll go see Hank when we get back."

"Who's Hank?"

"He also goes by 'Beast'. He's big, blue and hairy and also our doctor."

"Will ya tell me about the others livin' at this 'Institute'?"

"Sure t'ing Roguey."

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"I like your eyes."

He smiles and kisses her. This doesn't frighten her in the least. She likes the feeling she gets from him. Nothing at all like that Magneto guy. She stands up and he takes her in his arms, holding her close.

"You two lovebirds ready ta go home?" Logan gruffly inquires. Then he catches a scent that is dreadfully familiar. "Sabretooth." he snarls savagely. "Gambit, you stay with Rogue. 'Lexis, you're with me. Let's teach the fur-ball a lesson, kiddo."

Before they can meet him outside, he busts through the door. "Rogue, you're comin' with me pretty thing. You have a date with Mastermind, but then again, I might not take ya back right away. I might have some fun with ya first." he gives her a lascivious once-over.

"Y' ain' takin' my wife anywhere!" Gambit viciously shouts, throwing a few highly charged cards, knocking Sabretooth off his feet. Logan and Alexis take the opportunity to jump him, catching him off guard. While they are pummeling him, Wolverine shouts "Take her to the Bird, Cajun! We've got him here."

"Cherie, y' shouldn' be runnin'." he cautions, then picks her up, bridal style and runs to the jet. She has put on a little weight already. He might have to ask Hank about that.

Sabretooth manages to get up and run after the couple, but he doesn't get far before he is attacked again. This time, they subdue him long enough to make it to the jet.  
"'Lexis, ye're comin' with us. Now that the hair ball knows where ya live, it isn't safe fer ya ta be alone anymore."

"Pop! I can take care of myself."

"I know ya can, but I'm not arguin' with ya on this one. Ye're comin' this time." He gets into the pilot's seat and buckles himself in, looking back at the southern couple. With a grunt, he turns around and fires up the jet. They take off seconds later.

"I got somet'in' I wan' show y', mon coeur." He takes out their wedding album and turns to the first page. A gorgeous photo of the two of them holding each other right after the ceremony as the sun was setting behind them.

"Oh! That's beautiful. It's our weddin' picture isn't it?" she asks, unable to take her eyes from the photo.

"Yeah. Dat was de mos' amazin' day o' my life, nex' t' findin' out I'm a pere." he answers with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Why're ya sad?"

"'Cuz I wan' y' t' remember 'dese moments as well as I do." he states while stroking her cheek.

"I wish I could, more than anythin'. Ya don' know what it's like ta find out that all these things happened ta ya an' ya have no memory of it happenin'. I hate this, Remy! Is that Magneto guy still lookin' for me?" Her inner Kitty shudders.

"'De Wolverine an' I wen' in an' trashed 'de place, an 'dem, so we hope dat we've finally 'convinced' dem t' leave y' be. Okay, he wiped out y'r mem'ries, but what was he gon' do after 'dat?"

"He was gonna make sure that I wouldn' remember anythin' 'bout ya an the X-Men. He was gonna give me new ones, makin' me believe that _he_ was my husband, not ya." She hears several curse words muttered in french. "Ya shouldn' use words like that, Remy. It ain' nice." although she is smiling.

"How....?" is all he can get out.

"Let me explain. When they gave me that serum, it wiped out my memories an' my psyches, except for one. Kitty managed to phase herself ta another part of my mind that wasn' affected. My memories may be wiped out, but Kitty and I have figured out that other than that part, everything else is unaffected. Everything I've learned is still there along with my skills." she finishes with a sigh. "I jus' don' seem 'complete' though."

"Don' worry, 'bout it, hon. We'll work toget'er t' figure 'dis mess out."

They arrive back home to be welcomed by everyone, which proves to be slightly overwhelming to Rogue.

"Everyone! I'm sure that Rogue is touched by your warm welcome home. Given her situation, however, she needs to be taken to the med bay for an assessment immediately. All teams will meet Logan and myself in the briefing room in five minutes." Professor informs the residents then turns back to Rogue. "I will meet with you later today to determine what our next course of action will be to recover your memories. I am Professor Charles Xavier, by the way. Now, you must accompany your husband to the med-bay. Hank, or Beast as he is also called, is most anxious to examine you to be sure that both you and your baby are in good health."

Rogue and Remy enter the med-bay. She has no idea why, but she gets the feeling that she doesn't like this place. It seems too much like a hospital to her. Sage is the first to see her and rushes over, wrapping her in a hug. "Rogue, you have no idea how much we've missed you. Even if its only been a day. I'm Sage, one of your close friends and I have telepathic abilities, along with the ability to 'jump-start' latent mutant abilities. I'm also what you would call a 'human computer'." she rolls her eyes at that description. Beast then enters the room. "Mrs. LeBeau, I presume! Welcome back. I am Hank McCoy, also known as Beast and I am the doctor/scientist here. You've had your first prenatal visit 4 weeks ago. It is now time for your second. I am going to check your vitals, then we will get to your little one. Remy, why don't you have a seat next to her."

After getting satisfactory results from her vitals, he moves on to check the baby's progress.

"Rogue, I need you to step on that scale over there. We are going to begin monitoring your weight. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Well....I've noticed that my clothes are getting a little tight. I didn't think that was supposed ta happen this early."

"Normally, no it isn't. Indeed it does seem to be a bit early for that. Hmm...it looks like you _have_ put on a bit of weight. I will need you to lie back on the table and lift your shirt." After feeling her abdomen he continues. "I believe I will perform an ultrasound. It may be nothing to be alarmed about, but I want to be sure all is well."

After moving the machine over by them, he explains the procedure. "Now to continue. Your baby will not be very big at all. It will be about the size of a kidney bean and will just barely be noticeable on the screen. Shall we proceed?"

Remy takes her hand and they both quickly agree.

He moves the probe over her abdomen, then stops suddenly, a wide smile covering his features. "Well, what do we have here?" He turns the screen to the expectant parents. "You see this tiny dot up here? That is your baby. Now look at this." He points to another dot in the lower area. "This is your _other _baby. It looks like you are expecting twins!"

At their expression of complete and utter shock, Hank lets loose with a hearty laugh.

"Congratulations to you both! Rogue, all three of you are doing fine. Since you are carrying twins, this does place you at a higher risk for complications, so I want to start seeing you every two weeks." Walking away, he slaps Remy on the back.

"Remy....twins!" she's still in a daze.

He has already recovered and pulls her to him, places a hand behind her head and deeply kisses her.

"Mon precieux, mon amour...y've made me de happiest homme again. Deux bebes!" he excitedly shouts and holds her close.

**A/N: I know I may be a bit off on the timing, but.....meh.**


	8. Slow Recovery

**A/N: Thanks to drummerchick66 for placing me in her Author Alert and both stories in Favorites. You rock! :D Also a shout-out to Chefz for putting it in SA.**

**Chellerbelle****: Yeah, it just gives ya a warm, fuzzy feelin' doesn't it!**

**Roguey21****: *wicked laugh* We'll just have to see about that.**

**Remy A.L.****: They can handle things just fine without a team, I agree. :) You will have to wait and see how she gets it back, and I haven't decided about Mags, yet. Bwahahahaha.....**

**Kii****: I do like to add what you call 'random stuff' just to fill out the story more. M n M do make quite a few appearances, don't they? Hehehe. I'm sooo happy you love it anyway! :) Mine can be a real pain-in-the-butt too. I've had to stop and re-boot when it freezes up. It is really annoying when you're in the middle of something! Don't worry about the memories. I'm not ****_that _cruel. ;) Also, I will focus on her pregnancy a lot in this story. It's mainly written around it.**

**Disclaimer: *huffs* Fine! I don't own X-Men: Evolution! There, I wrote it. Will ya let me go now?**

Later that night, Rogue is sitting on their bed reading her pregnancy book. Remy is laying with his head in her lap, conversing with their babies. He explained to her earlier that he does this every night. He didn't need to explain. She loves the idea. It makes her wonder how she can't remember him, but there seems to be some kind of connection between them. She can see why she would fall in love with this man. Her musing is cut when he speaks.

"Cherie, if y'r clot'es are fittin' tight, maybe it's time y' get some o' 'dem maternity clot'es. Did y' get some new bras yet, hon?"

This brings a slight blush to her cheeks. "Let me see. I'll have'ta try on what I have ta see what fits before I can give ya an answer. As for tha clothes, yeah I think I'd better get some soon."

"I don' usually like shoppin', but fo' y' I will make an exception. I will take y' tomorrow, if y' promise t' pick out a couple of sexy bras fo' after de bebes get here." he gives her a beguiling expression, which brings another blush. She lightly laughs, thinking that she really shouldn't be blushing because if he's always been this loving toward her, then they must've had a great personal relationship, which would definitely explain why she's pregnant.

"What y' laughin' 'bout, Roguey?"

"Oh, nothin' really, but I do have a question." she replies hesitantly.

"Whatever y' wan' t' ask, amour. I wan' t' help y' in any way I can. Don' hesitate. One o' my abilities is dat I can sense w'at y'r feelin'. I know y'r frustrated 'cuz y' can' remember an' y'r hesitant t' ask me t'ings 'cuz y'r afraid it might be a 'stupid' question. Hon, I'll say 'dis again. If y' need t' ask me anyt'in', jus' ask it. I'm here f'r y', sweetheart." he kisses her forehead.

"Okay...what kind of a relationship did we have?" she asks shyly.

He takes her in his arms and she lays her head on his chest. "We had and will continue to have a great relationship. We started out as friends in Louisiana. We were separated for a few years, den I came 'ere t' de Institute an' met y' again. From dere, we fell in love an' married. Dat's de short version."

"That's sweet, Remy. It sounds like we had a strong bond."

"Oui, but I t'ink we still can. It's jus' gon' take some work, is all. So d' we 'ave a deal on dat trip t'morrow?" he gives her a naughty smile.

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' the sooner tha better." she answers, laughing at his expression.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

-_May I come in?- _Professor inquires.

Upon entering, he moves up to Rogue and takes her hands in his.

"Hank informed me of your updated condition. Congratulations are again in order for both of you. Since you've had quite a bit of trouble with Magneto and his 'associates', I am increasing the security around here and around you. We do not want to take any chances, especially with your condition becoming more evident. Now, with that out of the way, I would like to look inside your mind again to see exactly what was done and what can be done to restore your memories. Would that be agreeable to you?"

"Yes, Professor. I really want them back! I wanna remember every detail of my weddin', all of tha good times I've had with Remy, all my friends...everythin'." she fervently states.

"Alright, now I need you to relax."

Entering her mind, he heads toward the area that houses her memories. He sees new ones from after her kidnapping to just a moment ago. He wades through these and finds a vast area where her previous memories should be, then looks down. He sees a large box created with precious metals and ornately decorated. It is locked with a shining steel lock. Satisfied with what he sees, he exits, knowing that he is not the one to unlock the box.

"Can ya help me Professor?" she asks anxiously.

"Rogue, I do have encouraging news. While the psyches, other than Kitty, did not survive the serum, it would seem that your memories have. I am not the one who can release them, however." he quickly adds, knowing what the question will be. "I'm not exactly sure how, or when your memories will return, but rest assured they will, given the right time and possibly, place."

"Thank ya. It's good ta know that I haven't completely lost them, but all tha same, it's a little disappointing ta know that I might not get them back right away."

"I completely understand, Rogue. The only advice I can give at this time is to not give up. I know that may seem trite, but your mind still needs time to heal, given its recent assault. Keep doing what you have been. Do not be afraid to ask questions of any one of us. We will all help you in any way we are able. I bid you both a good night. Rest well."

At her crestfallen demeanor, Remy holds her close and reassures her. "Don' worry Roguey. R'member, he said dat y'd get dem back. Dey'r not completely lost. We'll get dem back." he soothes as her tears fall. He leads her to the bed and tucks her in, then gets in himself. In no time, they are both asleep.

The next morning, he awakens to Rogue angrily tossing her clothes around the room. He rubs his eyes, yawns and gets out of bed to stand in front of her. "Sweets, why r'y' t'rowin' y' clot'es aroun' de room?" he inquires with a raised brow.

"'Cuz I can' wear anythin'. THAT'S WHY!" she shouts, throwing another item, only to have it caught by Remy.

Trying hard not to laugh, he stupidly replies "Oui, it looks like y'r startin' t' show, amour."

"Are ya sayin' I'm fat?" she asks peevishly.

Non, non! Y'r not fat." He belatedly realizes his mistake. "Non! Y'r beautiful! It's jus' de bebes is all."

She breaks into tears and he rushes over to her. _Dis mus' be une o' dose mood swings de book was talkin' 'bout. _He thinks to himself. "Okay, honey. It's okay. We'll get clot'es dat fit de bebes. In de meantime, d'y' have a dress dat would fit y' til we can get dem?"

She sniffs and thinks for a minute. "No, I don'. Everythin' I have is form fittin'." she ends with a wail.

"Alrigh', is dere anyone here who may be une size bigger dat may have somet'in fo' y' t' borrow?"

"Maybe Jean, but my chest is bigger." she sniffs again.

"Hmm...'ow 'bout we see if y' can wear some o' her jeans an' y' can wear une o' my shirts. Will dat work fo' y'?"

They get the clothing arrangement figured out and go down to breakfast. Logan is there with Alexis. The second he sees Rogue's face, he scowls and looks at Gambit. He looks back and mouths "mood swing" to Logan, who grimaces and turns back to his paper.

Alexis immediately assesses the situation. "Rogue, ya look cute today." she states simply and turns her attention back to her food. Rogue beams. "Thank ya, Alexis."

Kitty bounces into the kitchen, humming to herself when she spies Rogue with her purse. She smiles hugely. "Like hi. I'm Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat. That's my codename."

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out. You're still in my head an' ya helped me escape. I guess I should thank ya for that."

"Oh, like, it's no trouble. It's what friends totally do for each other, right? So, were you, like going shopping today?" she asks with a gleam in her eye.

Before Remy can warn her she says "Yeah, I'm needin' new clothes so Remy said he'd go with me."

"Ooh goody! She does a little dance while clapping her hands. Remy puts his head in his hands. Logan and Alexis chuckle amusedly at his expense.

At Rogue's confused appearance she asks "Can I, like come with you? I need to get Piotr a birthday present and like everyone else totally has plans for today. Oh, like Piotr is my boyfriend. He also goes by Colossus. Like, you'll see why when you totally meet him. Anyway, I was dating Lance, but he got to be like a total jerk so I broke things off with him, but not before you like totally threatened him with his life-"

"Half-pint, I'm pretty sure that Stripes an' Gumbo would like ya ta finish yer thought so they can get their shopping done _today_ ." Logan cuts in.

"Oh, like sure. Are you about ready to go? It'll only take me like a few minutes to get ready."

"We'll be ready t' go in 'bout 5 minutes, chaton." Remy answers, resigned to having her come along.

"Ya know, ya really should have a fourth person come with ta keep her company." Logan suggests.

"Y' know, y'r right." Remy visibly brightens at this suggestion. "But who can we get who will willingly accompany de chaton?" They think for a few seconds, both men coming to the same conclusion. "Amara."

The shopping trip is a success for everyone involved. Rogue and Gambit go upstairs with her purchases. She starts taking tags off to wash everything.

"Rogue, I wan' t' ask y' somet'in', cherie."

"What is is, hon?" she asks while continuing to sort clothes.

"I've been t'inkin' 'bout askin' Hank if y'd be able t' make a trip down t' N'awlins t' see ma famille. Dey've been wantin' t' see us an' I t'ink dis would be de best time t' go if he gives y' de okay. Y' feel up t' goin', amour?"

"I'd love ta meet them! Ya've told me so much 'bout them."

He ignores the small pang that accompanies that statement. He will have to call and inform them of what happened, after he speaks to Beast.

Remy's opportunity arrives when he happens to meet Hank coming from the med-lab after his danger room session the following day. "Hank, can I have a word wit' y'?"

"Of course, Remy. What is on your mind?"

"Do y' t'ink dat it would be okay f'r Rogue t' travel t' N'awlins wit' me if we drive? Ma famille wants t' see her again befo' she has de bebes."

"I see. For how long would you intend to be gone?" Hank considers this, stroking his chin.

"F'r two, maybe t'ree weeks."

"I will allow it, but I wish to examine her both before you depart and after you return. Are you taking anyone else with you?"

"I wasn' plannin' on it, but since y' said it, I'm t'inkin' dat might not be such a bad idea."

"I would highly suggest it with your recent trouble." Hank advises.

"I t'ink I know jus' who I'll ask." Remy goes back to their room to find Angel talking to Rogue.

"Angel, could I talk t' y' for jus' a minute?"

He leads her outside the door where he asks her if she would like to come with them to New Orleans with Kurt, who he plans on asking next.

"It would give y' a chance t' relax befo' gettin' int' dose weddin' plans. Maybe y' an' Rogue can find a dress fo' her down dere, since y' haven' been able t' find one 'ere.." he suggests.

"Alright already! I was planning on saying yes anyway." she answers with a laugh. "I'm sure Kurt would love to come along too. Are you sure you have enough rooms?"

"Dere will be enoug' room fo' all o' us."

"Roguey, let's get our bags packed. We're goin'!

**A/N: This may seem like a lot of random writing but please bear with me. You never know, it could be leading up to something. Yes, they're going back to N'awlins...again. What will happen this time, I wonder? :)**

****

**(I think you know what that means)**


	9. An Afternoon to Remember

**A/N: If this story is getting a bit redundant or predictable, then apologies! I'm having trouble thinking of different things to keep it exciting or even interesting. Suggestions are always welcome, as I definitely don't want you to lose interest.**

**Chellerbelle****: Yep, they're seeing the in-laws again, as that would be about the only place she could travel at this time. I have something in mind, so that's the other reason.**

**Roguey21****: Yay! Ha! Shotgun...now ya sound like my nephew who ****_has_ to ride shotgun whenever we take him somewhere. LOL. You'll see... *bum bum buuuum!!***

**Kii****: I am so happy you loved it! Yay! Okay, you just read my mind...read on, hope you like. :D**

**courtneycutie****: So glad you did. Hehehe...we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: What a Merry Christmas it would be if I owned them, but I don't. I also don't own "Under My Fingernails" by Skillet. I can just see her listening to that band.**

After a long drive punctuated with frequent stops for Rogue, an overnight stay and more driving, they finally arrive at the antiquated bayou home. They are taken to their respective rooms with Remy and Rogue sharing his (well duh), Kurt in one and Angel in another. Rogue immediately settles herself in the large bed and falls asleep at once. Remy finds a blanket in the chest at the foot of the bed and covers her up. He meets the others downstairs who inquire as to her whereabouts.

"She fell asleep as soon as she hit de bed." he explains.

"Poor chile. She looked jus' exhausted w'en y' came in. W'at y' been doin' t' her, boy?" Tante demands.

"I didn' do anyt'in!" he defends himself "But dere is somet'in we didn' wan' t' tell y' til we got 'ere. I'm not gon' tell y' til she comes down for dinner."

"'S okay fils, now tell us 'ow she came t' lose 'er mem'ries an' 'ow we may be able t' 'elp 'er get dem back."

"T'anks, pere. I tol' y' mos' of it on de phone, but I'll tell de res' o' y'. If she asks y' anyt'in', don' take it personally. She can' r'member anyt'in' o' her past f'r now. De profeseur says dat she'll get dem back, but it'll take time."

"W'at 'bout y', Kurt? Does she r'member y'r 'er frere?" Rhett questions cautiously.

"Nein, mein sister doesn't remember any of us. Ve haf been making new memories vith her." he replies with a tinge of sadness in his tone.

Angel sits quietly with her head down, nursing her cup of coffee.

"W'at d' y' t'ink o' all dis, petit?" Renoir asks.

She looks up with tears shimmering in her eyes. "In a way, it feels like I've lost my best friend." she says quietly.

Remy walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Couldn've said it better myself, Ange." He squeezes her shoulder while Kurt takes her hand.

Remy heads outside and sits on the porch swing in the back. He remembers all the good times they've shared here. The football game, their honeymoon when they took all those walks together, watching her help Tante in the kitchen. He laughs to himself thinking about how she would pick on his brothers just as badly as he did. He dozes off for a short while, waking suddenly when he notices the slight chill in the air. Walking back inside, he moves toward the stairs when he hears singing. At their door, he stops and a big smile takes over his features. It's been awhile since he's heard her sing.

"_Never reaching what I want to reach. Never being who I want to be. Blaming me, when I fall and fail. All my dreams speak to me, under my fingernails."_

He knows this song to be one of her favorites since he's heard her sing it several times, ever since he came to the Institute. It stopped after this last abduction attempt, but now..... He steps in and she takes the buds out of her ears.  
"I'm sorry! Was I too loud?" she apologetically inquires.

"Non, not at all! I love 'earin' y' sing. 'S been awhile, cherie. 'M sure no one else minds, eit'er. Y' ready t' go t' dinner? Tante's been askin' 'bout y'. T'reatened t' beat me if I didn' bring y' down."

"Oh, well I guess we'd better go then. Don' wan' ya gettin' beat 'cuz of me. 'Sides, that's _my_ job!" she teases.

He stares at her for a moment, then thinks to himself "_Yes, dis trip was a good idea!_"

They meet the others in the kitchen, where Tante rushes over and grabs her in a fierce hug.

"Chile, y' look so much better dan w'en dat homme o' y'rs broug't y' in. Lemme look at y' girl! Y' look jus' beautiful, chere. Mot'erhood's agreein' wit' y'. Y' got dat glow." Tante gushes over her a few more minutes then finally lets her sit.

"Remy, I b'lieve y' an' y'r wife 'ave some news f'r us." Jean-Luc states after clearing his throat. He casts Rogue a fond glance.

"Yeah, right. Kurt an' Angel already know, as news travels fast w'ere we live." After the chuckles die down he continues, getting right to the point. "Rogue an' I are expectin' twins!" he declares.

Tante cries out and the three men come over to congratulate the couple, slapping Remy on the back and gently embracing Rogue.

"I jus' knew it. I noticed y' put on a little bit o' weight." Tante proclaims then notices Rogue's horrified expression. "Non, non don' y' be gettin' worried 'bout puttin' on some weight, now. It's fo' dem babies! Y' wan' dem healt'y, don' y' petit? B'sides, dere's not'in' wrong wit' it. If y' ask me filles dese days are too skinny! Dere's not'in wrong wit' 'avin some meat on y'r bones!" Speaking her piece, she curtly nods her head once and sets to getting the meal on the table.

Remy chuckles, earning a glare from Rogue. "W'at! I agree wit' Tante. So y'll put on some weight. So w'at? I t'ink on y' it would only make y' look more belle, ma chere." he concludes, giving her a sly wink.

"Oh man, here zhey go again." Kurt moans, but inside he is doing a little 'happy dance' because for a minute, things are almost normal.

Dinner progresses with good conversation and general catching-up. Rogue and Angel offer to help with the clearing-up and the dishes, which is quickly vetoed by Tante. "I wan' y' bot' restin' t'nig't. Y' had a long trip. Y' can 'elp me t'morrow."

Taking Rogue's hand, Remy leads her outside, where they sit on the front porch steps. "So y' enjoyin' y'self, cherie?" he inquires, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it's been fun so far." she answers, resting her head on his shoulder.

"The stars are so clear and bright here." she adds.

"Yeah, dat was one o' de best t'ings 'bout livin' 'ere. De stars an' de tree."

"What tree?" she asks, her curiosity piqued.

"Oh, it's a beauty, amour. If y' wan' I can take y' dere t'morrow." he suggests hopefully.

"Okay. We can make it a picnic, if ya want ta."

"Y' got it! Une picnic pour deux." He presses a kiss on top of her head, then after a few more moments of companionable silence, they retire for the night.

The next day, after getting the basket packed and finding a suitable ground covering, they head for the tree at a leisurely pace.

"Remy, this place seems familiar." she looks around, interested at the winding pathway and the water nearby.

"We've been 'ere many times, hon." he answers, his excitement building.

"It's a beautiful walk." she states admiringly.

"Oui, it is. Dis is de bes' way t' get dere. Not de shortest, but de mos' belle."

Arriving at the tree, they spread the blanket (not checkered, by the way) and fix two places to sit.

"Oh, I jus' love this tree!" she enthuses.

He chuckles, relishing the feelings he's getting from her. Unaware of what he's doing, he moves closer until he is right next to her. They look deeply into each other's eyes and lean in for a kiss. It rapidly becomes more passionate until they part, breathless. She stands up and walks over to the water's edge, staring out at the water. Remy follows, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her to him. "What's goin' on, precieux?" concern lacing his voice.

"I've always loved this view." a small smile appears. "Do ya remember what happened when we came here tha las' time?" she asks, that smile becoming decidedly wicked.

"Roguey....d' y'?" he asks in astonishment.

After a slight chuckle she continues. " We didn' get back home til tha sun was settin'. An' stop callin' me that, Swampy!"

Remy's astonishment quickly gives way to unspeakable joy. He picks her up and twirls her around, then remembering the babies he gently puts her down. "Y'r mem'ry's back!"

"How'd ya figure that one out, Columbo?" she asks sarcastically, then laughs at his expression.

"Mon Roguey's back!" He kisses her again. "We've got t' tell ev'ryone." he packs everything up and takes her by the hand to go back home.

He flings the screen door open, catching Tante off guard for a second. Then "Boy, y' gon' tear dat door off one o' dese days! 'Tween y' an' y' freres, 'm surprised de 'ouse is still standin'!" Taking a second look at the couple she adds suspiciously "W'ats up wit' y' two?"

"Ma cherie r'members evry't'in'." He states with unabashed delight.

"Rogue, dat's jus' fantastique!" Tante shouts, alerting the whole household. "Dis calls fo' a celebration."

The mood that night is joyous, especially when they call the Institute on speakerphone.

**So, what do y'all think? Press that little button below and tell me.**


	10. Sweet Success

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend who lost her mother yesterday (December 5). Hon, this is for you. You brought back my love for romyness. This being said, updates may take longer because I am needed over there to help them get life up and running again. I'm still in shock over it myself. It was very sudden, but at least she was saved (her mother, that is). Thanks to GhostAuthor and Gidgeygirl for adding this to Story Alert.**

**Chellerbelle****: Yep, she got it back. **

**Kii****: I am so relieved that you enjoyed the way I had it come back. It took me at least half an hour to get that particular scene way I wanted it. Whew! Hang in there for more.**

**Remy A.L.****: Yeah, it took me awhile to figure out what kind of setting I wanted it to happen in, then I thought of that one and thought "Perfect". Hehehe. That is how I think a husband should be with his wife. Never losing hope when bad things come 'round.**

**Courtneycutie****: The memory has returned! :)**

Her shower finished, Rogue realizes that she forgot to take her clothes in with her. In her towel, she comes out of the bathroom and stops in front of the mirror. Curiosity overtakes her and she lifts her

towel to reveal her stomach. She knows that she has been putting on weight, hey she _is_ beginning her 10th week after all, but a smile comes to her face seeing the slight 'baby bump' showing. She runs her hand over it, entranced. These are her babies, _their_ babies. Her memories have returned and Remy never gave up on her. Yeah, life is good. She gets dressed in one of her nicer tops and pairs it with black jeans, then bends over the bed. Her lips set in an evil smirk, she yanks the covers off her husband, who lets out a startled yelp and falls out of the bed.

He quickly regains his composure as his wife stands over him, laughing. "Cherie, y' r' in such big trouble!" he gives her a wicked grin and pushes himself up off the floor.

"Ooh, I'm shakin' in my boots!" she mockingly retorts.

"Y' should be." he replies quietly and moves closer to her, pinning her against the wall. He reaches one hand down and finds her most ticklish spot. She cries out, and after a few seconds is breathless with laughter. He reaches down, helps her back up and grabs her around the waist.

"Was that my 'punishment'?" she asks with a mischievous grin.

"Part o' it. De res' will be after de bebes are 'ere. 'M kinda limited in w'at I can do t'ya now, but y' just wait." He finishes that statement with a kiss that leaves both of them breathless this time.

"So r' y' an' de ange goin' int' de city t' find y' dress t'day?"

"Yeah. Ya two comin' with?"

"I s'ppose we should, jus' t' keep y' deux out o' trouble." he teases.

"Ha! If anyone needs watchin' it's ya an' Kurt! Do I need ta remind ya of ya're prank war several weeks back an' all tha scorch marks ya had ta paint over?"

"'Ey! Y'r jus' jealous 'cuz y' were t' tired t' play along wit' us."

"Yes, I am!" she turns away, feigning a sniff.

He lifts up her hair and kisses the back of her neck. "Y' can join us nex' time. Better yet, it could jus' be y' an' me. Winner gets t' decide w'at de loser does." he purrs seductively.

"Ya know, if ya don' get dressed, they're gonna come lookin' for us." she gives a low laugh.

"Yeah, y'r right. Don' wan' dose deux idiottes interruptin' us again. Wish dey'd get girlfriends or somet'in'." he mutters, annoyed.

Several minutes later they are sitting in the kitchen, enjoying the smell of Tante's beignets.

"Oh Tante! Ya made these again. I love ya!" Rogue gushes, bringing a chuckle from the older woman.

"O' course I did, chile! Y' gon' need a lot o' energy fo' shoppin' an' 'm beginnin' y'r bebes education on proper eatin' early." Tante brings her over a tall glass of milk and a plate of the pastries.

"Now y' eat all o' dis. I don' wanna see a crumb left on dat plate, y' 'ear?"

"Oui Tante." Rogue answers.

"Remy, y' make sure she eats all o' dat now, boy."

"Yes ma'am." Remy answers with a wink to his wife.

Two dress shops later comes to nothing. They find a third and the guys (Remy and Kurt) find seats, wearing bored expressions. A short while after, the girls return, Rogue with a dress bag slung over one arm. The guys share a relieved glance and the four leave to look at some of the other shops. Rogue spots one window and stops.

"Aww, those are so cute!" she exclaims.

Seeing the expression on his wife's face, Remy turns to the other couple. "Y wan' t' come in 'ere wit' us?"

"Nein, I zhink ve vill vait for you at ze Starbucks." Kurt answers as Angel turns an amused glance toward him.

At Rogue's disappointed cry, Remy tells them "She's really missin' 'er coffee."

When Kurt and Angel leave, they enter the store and Rogue visibly brightens again. It's a baby store. She admires the tiny outfits and toys, exclaiming over everything she can touch.

"Oh, look at these blankets. And these lil' onesies!" A small laugh escapes Remy at his wife's exuberance.

"Cherie, dey 'ave a gift registry an' an online store." he hints.

Hint taken, she makes her list and hands it to the clerk, but they leave the store with two incredibly soft blankets in a pale green and a yellow. At Starbucks, Kurt and Angel wave to them from an outdoor table.

"I see Rogue wouldn't let you leave without something for the babies." Angel teases, knowing she would do the same thing with Kurt.

"Oui, alt'ough dis isn' even 'alf o' w'at she wanted." he adds, faking a shudder, which gets him a smack in the arm.

Angel looks at her knowingly. "Online store?" she inquires with a grin. At Rogue's nod, she giggles. "Good! That gives the rest of us ideas for gifts."

**I know this is short. My apologies, everyone. This is just a chappie to kind of fill-in and lead to other "events". That and I have a lot going on right now (see above). I will get started on the next one, as soon as I can. Please hang in there! I appreciate all of your reviews/alerts notices.**


	11. Night Gone Awry

**Big thanks to Chellerbelle, roguey21, Remy A.L., Kii, Gidgeygirl and GhostAuthor for understanding and for your kind words during this time. You don't know how much that means to me. I'm glad you enjoyed that fun chapter, even though it wasn't much. I wanted something, like I said, to fill-in between events, but also something light-hearted. Also, thanks to narnia-aslan for adding this story to Alert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:Evolution or Marvel.**

The foursome arrive home later that afternoon. Rogue and Angel show Tante the dress and she assures them that the alterations can be done by the time they are ready to head back home. Rogue also shows her the blankets for the babies and Tante exclaims over them. She goes back into the living room and watches Remy beat his brothers in a card game. With a nice pile of mini candy bars before him, he scoops them up in his shirt to carry them into the kitchen to grab a bag. Kurt bemoans his loss.

"Oh man, I can't believe I tried to bluff him!"

"At least y' 'ad a better 'and 'dan I did!" Rhett mutters disgustedly.

"I'd like t' know 'ow 'e does it." Renoir wonders.

Rogue, of course, knows his secret, but doesn't let on. There have been a few occasions when she has played cards with him. Naturally, she lost...or did she? Musing on this, she doesn't notice the object of her ruminations re-enter the room until he kisses her on the head and smirks at her.

"What?" she asks.

"I know w'at y'r t'inkin', Roguey." he murmurs temptingly. Seeing her reaction, he continues "We could play a game later, if y' wan', or we could jus' _skip_ dat part, mon coeur." he purrs, bringing a shiver from her. Satisfied with her response, he sits by her, running his fingers through her hair. She puts her head on his shoulder. They sit companionably for a few minutes, then he reminds her "Kurt an' I were gon' t' go int' town t'night. 'M gon' t' take 'im t' a couple'a places I know. Don' worry, dey're not bad places, cherie. Dey're more fun dan anyt'in'."

"Rems, don' worry. I trust ya. If they're tha places ya took me ta when we were here last time, then Kurt will have fun." she reassures him.

"Ot'er dan de restaurant, den oui, dey are."

She kisses him. "Okay, then have fun an' I will see ya later. I'll be waitin'." she finishes with a smile.

Kurt is enthralled with the city scene and the lights reflecting off the water. Remy takes him to a diner where they order po'boys. After they finish their sandwiches, he takes him to Tipitina's, an awesome club. Tonight, the jazz is hot. They end the night at another club, listening to blues.

"So w'at d' y' t'ink o' our music scene, mon frere?" Remy shouts to be heard.

"Zis iz awezome!" Kurt yells.

"T'oug't y' might like it."

"I t'oug't we got rid o' y' w'en y' went t' de big city!" a rough voice cuts in.

"Julien." Remy growls. "Didn' t'ink dey allowed y'r _kind_ in 'ere." he sneers.

"Y' never did know w'en t' keep y'r mout' shut, LeBeau. Now, 'M gon' make sure y' never open it ag'in!" Before Remy can react, a piece of metal is snapped around his wrist.

"W'at de...."

"T'anks t' certain government 'interests', I managed t' talk 'em int' givin' me one. Ain' it nice? It's a power inhibitor. Y' an' y'r ami are comin' wit' us. We'll take _good_ care o' y'r women fo' y' _after_ y' gone." he adds with a lascivious tone.

They are led out of the club by Julien's goons and herded into a waiting car. There's just one small detail that Julien left out.

Remy looks at Kurt's bonds and then meaningfully at Kurt. Catching on, Kurt flashes him a wicked grin and 'ports out of the car at the next red light. Julien foolishly shoves one of his henchmen out of the car to find him, but no luck. The lout is left stranded in the middle of the city.

Meanwhile in the car.

"Julien, jus' w'at is your problem wit' me? I didn' marry Belle! We decided it wouldn' be a good fit fo' us. Y' better let me go 'cuz w'en my frere gets t' my wife, she will tear heaven an' eart' apart tryin' t' find me."

"Oh don' y' worry none 'bout y'r pretty lil' wife. I've seen her."

"Y' keep y'r dirty 'ands off o' 'er!"

"Won' be none o' y'r concern. Dere won' be anyt'in' left o' y' fo' 'er t' find." he adds with a diabolical laugh.

Kurt 'ports back to the car, but he is lost. He has no idea where he needs to go to get back to the bayou. He is outside his teleportational distance. He drives around the city, seeing the guy they sent to 'retrieve' him and laughs at the woebegone expression on his face. Since they are on the Northshore, he travels south, going over Lake Pontchartrain. He is really lost now, as he is driving down Bourbon Street. A familiar face greets him. Renoir is out on a date with an attractive redhead. Pulling over, Kurt runs up to him. "Renoir, you've got to help me! Remy's been abducted. I've got to let ze girls know." Kurt rushes.

Renoir grabs him by the shoulders "Kurt, calm down. Y' say Remy's been taken? By who? Do y' know w'ere?"

"Nein! I don't know vhere, but it vas some guy named Julien who took him."

"Julien!? Homme, dis is not good. Julien 'as a real problem wit' Remy."

"But vhy?" Kurt is clearly confused.

"'old on a sec. Keira, Ive got' t' go now. M' lil' frere's in trouble. Call me t'morrow, 'kay?" He kisses her, then takes the driver's seat.

"'Ere's 'ow it is. Julien's been jealous o' Remy since dey were kids. Remy was more talented and as dey grew older, Remy b'came de better lookin' o' de deux. 'e b'came enraged w'en 'e discovered de arrangement b'tween Belle, 'is sister an' Remy, 'is nemesis. Ever since den, 'e's been out fo' blood, even 'dough dat arrangement was canceled in de end. Y'see, at one time, Julien 'ad a girlfriend. Remy, back in dose days was not de man y' know now. 'e spent de night wit' 'er an she fell fo' 'im, but 'e wasn' wantin' a girlfriend back den. 'e was 16. Dat's mainly why 'e wants 'im dead."

By the time he was done with his explanation, they pull up to the house. Kurt 'ports in, which turns the girls' heads.

"Hi Kurt. How was your night?" Angel asks, then notices Kurt's fallen expression. Rogue picks up on this right away.

"Kurt, where's Remy?" she asks, worry creeping into her tone.

**Bwahahaha! My evilness knows no bounds! I will be gone for a couple of days, so I will update when I get home. What will happen to Remy? You will just have to wait and see......**

**R&R**


	12. Needle in a Haystack

**Chellerbelle: Yes, I quite agree! He is nothing but trouble. Ha!**

**Roguey21: Yeah, ya gotta feel bad for Remy. Mhm, look out, Julien! Rogue is comin' for ya. Ya _don't_ want to get her on your bad side, regardless!**

**Kii: That's coincidental, but cool! :) Yeah, this story wouldn't be much without troubles. And we can't have them _all_ happen to Rogue, can we? Hehehe! Happy ya liked my cliffy.**

**Remy A.L.: Good to hear from you again. Glad you are continuing to enjoy!**

"Where is he, Kurt?" Rogue asks more forcefully this time, stepping closer to him.

"Um....he's been....taken..." Kurt hesitantly answers, stepping back.

"What?! Taken by who? I want details!" she shouts.

"Rogue, we'll get 'im back." Renoir states, trying in vain to calm her.

Angel steps in. "We need to first figure out who has him, then where they would be holding him."

"I know who 'as 'im. We jus' need t' find out w'ere dey're keepin' 'im." Renoir explains and then proceeds to tell the girls everything he knows.

"So this freak Julien is holdin' my husband, then plans on killin' him?" Rogue shrieks, growing more angry by the second.

"Okay, we know the who and, apparently the why. Now we need to find out where and plan what to do next." Angel replies, deep in thought.

"Vhere vould Julien take Remy?" Kurt questions Renoir.

"Don' know. If I did, I would be goin dere t' spring 'im."

"Can y' use dat Cerebro t'ing Remy's tol' us 'bout?" Renoir asks suddenly.

"No, there has to be some kind of a mutant signature for it to pick up anything." Angel gives by way of explanation, then continues "He would have to use his abilities, and since Kurt told us about the power negator, it won't pick up anything."

Jean-Luc enters the room upon hearing the distress in his daughter-in-law's voice. "What's 'appenin' an' w'ere's Remy?" He asks, directing the last question at Kurt.

Once the situation is explained again, Jean-Luc ponders what he's been told. "I know of some of de 'oldins' dat Marius 'as. 'M t'inkin' it be time I called 'im an' see w'at we can dig up. I know e's been concerned 'bout Julien's 'stability' as o' late."

As Rogue groans and puts her hands over her face, he sits by her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Try not t' worry, Rogue. I'm gon' do everyt'in' I can t' get 'im back 'ome safe." He kisses her head and disappears to his office to get some work done.

"I wan' Remy!" she moans.

Angel rushes over and wraps her arms around her. "We'll find him, honey. Please try to calm down a little. Think of the babies."

After a pensive silence, Kurt informs the group "I zhink I'm going to call ze mansion und let zem know about Remy." He leaves the room with his cell phone to call the Institute.

"Xavier Institute, how may I direct your call?"

"Jean. Zis iz Kurt."

"Kurt! How's everything down there? Is Rogue okay?" Jean asks, immediately concerned.

"Ja, Rogue iz az vell az can be vith ze news she just received."

"Why? What news are you talking a- What happened to Remy?" Jean instantly catches his thought.

"He's been abducted by a long-time rival named Julien Boudreaux."

Logan cuts in straight-away on an extension. "Ya need back-up down there, Elf?" Everyone knows how Logan is always spoiling for a good fight. Kurt suppresses a grin. "No, ve haf plenty of help. Rogue iz ready to kill him."

"That's Stripes for ya. Ya don't mess with her or the Cajun or there will be hell ta pay."

"Right. Ve just need to find vhere he iz, zen ve can go get him back."

"Okay. Do you want us to try Cerebro to find him?" Jean inquires.

"It von't vork. Ve already discussed zat option. He has a power negator on zo it von't pick up anyzing."

"Unfortunately, you're right." Jean agrees sadly. "I'll inform Professor so he can inform the others."

"Thanks, Jean." Kurt answers. "Ve'll let you know vhen ve find him." he adds.

"I've told Jean und she iz telling Professor. Logan vas ready to come down himzelf."

Angel utters a small laugh. Rogue is still too distressed to say much. Jean-Luc emerges from his office. "Marius says 'e 'asn' seen Julien f'r a couplea' days now. Says 'e bought some ware'ouses f'r addin' t' 'is shippin' business an' now 'e can' fin' de keys. T'inks Julien took off wit' 'em. 'Ad no idea why til I tol' him 'bout Julien runnin' inta de deux o' y'."

"Dat stinkin' lowlife rat! I bet 'e took Remy an' put 'im inta one o' dose ware'ouses." Renoir snaps.

"We gotta go get him!" Rogue exclaims, standing up.

_~In a riverfront warehouse by the Mississippi~_

Julien stands before Remy, who is tied to a chair, feet and ankles, by metal bonds. A sadistic expression twists his features. "So, w'at's it like t' know dat y'r final hours'll be spent tied up all by y'rself in a lonely ware'ouse? Y'r lil' wife 'avin no idea w'ere y'r at. Dat baby o' y'rs bein' raised wit'out a daddy. But she could d'cide t' marry anot'er. Y' never know, d'ya. Oh yeah, I knew 'bout de baby. Saw y' comin' outta dat store."

Remy tries to make a move, but is bound too firmly.

"Remy, Remy, Remy, y'know I won' take any chance o' y' getting' away. After all, I got t' lure dat pretty femme o' y'rs 'ere. 'M gon' do t' y' w'at y' did t' me. Y' stole m' girlfriend, LeBeau! An homme don' get over dat too easy. Now 'M gon' t' 'ave y'r wife right in front o' y' b'fore y' die!"

Remy's eyes are burning intensely. "If y' t'ink my wife's gon' t' give in dat easy t' y', y' best t'ink again! She'll fight y' wit' evryt'in' she got. Y' don' know 'er y' sorry excuse fo' an' homme."

By the end of that statement, Julien is no longer listening. He's making his evil preparations for luring Remy's friends and maybe a brother or two into his trap. He smiles wickedly, thinking of the fun he's going to have. Not only does he plan to kill Remy, but as many of his family and friends as he can get. He also has very strong anti-mutant sentiments. Taking Remy's cell phone, he scrolls down the list of contacts until he finds the entry he is seeking. "Remy, y'r gon' tell dat wife o' y'rs dat she's t' come down t' d' warehouse closest t' de riverfront. If y' don', I'll kill y' now an' let dem fin' y'r body."

Pressing the 'send' button, the call rings through.

**A/N: Oh, the humanity! I'm gonna try to get another chap out tonight. We'll see what happens.**


	13. Riverfront Brawlin'

**Chellerbelle: Yes, Julien is very homicidal. Especially against Remy.**

**Roguey21: Yes, it is sooo much fun! Bwahahahaha...and of course Rogue is gonna get him. Things are going. That's all I can say at this point.**

Rogue's cell phone rings. She sees that it's Remy's number and she picks up right away.

"Remy?" she breathlessly asks.

"Yeah, it's me cherie." Remy says, a note of sadness evident. He knows what Julien is planning. "Listen, amour. I need y' t' come t' de las' ware'ouse, de one closest t' de water. Y' know who's 'oldin' me, so be careful, s'il vous plait. R'member, 'M always watchin' out fo' y'." he adds before the phone is snatched from him.

"Well, wasn' dat sweet?" Julien sneers. "R'member, 'M always watchin' out fo' y." he mimics. "Now fo' step 2 of my plan t' begin."

Rogue presses the 'end' button, closing her eyes as she puts it on the table. "Ya're right, Julien has him. Remy tol' me where, but there's one other thing. We came up with a signal of sorts if one of us got inta trouble an' tha other one had ta rescue her or him, as in this case. Our catch phrase for this is 'Remember, I'm always watchin' out fo' ya.' It also means that Julien is leadin' us inta a trap, so we've gotta be extra careful. That's tha hidden meanin' of our phrase."

"Okay, so now we have to come up with a counter-plan." Angel states, already strategizing.

"Vhere iz he?" Kurt asks.

"He said he's bein' held in tha last warehouse, closest to tha water."

"I know w'ere dat is." Renoir muses. "Now, w'at's de plan, amis."

The four get together and after several tense minutes, come up with a workable plan.

They drive down to a dark pier and see several gloomy warehouses lined up. There is one showing a dim light. They walk for a short distance and see that it must be the one they are looking for, as it is the one closest to the water. There are a couple of thugs out guarding the front.

"If dey 'ave dem guardin' de front like dat, den dere mus' be more aroun' de buildin'. Alrigh' 'ere's w'at we do. We each take a side, den w'en we get in, we look fo' Remy. Whoever finds 'im firs' gives a sharp whistle. Can y' gals do dat?"

"Yeah, I can whistle." Rogue snorts derisively.

"Me too." Angel adds with a laugh. "She taught me."

"Good, I'll take de back, Kurt takes de front, Rogue de left an' Angel de right. Dat work fo' ev'ryone?"

They separate and Renoir heads to the back. These next events happen simultaneously. Renoir finds two men in the back and pretends to be lost. While the men are trying to direct him out (They're Julien's henchmen, so they must not be very smart, after all.), he slips a charged card in each of their back pockets. They detonate and when their attention is diverted he jumps, directing a kick in either thug's face, effectively knocking them out. He brought his lock-picking kit, so he makes quick work of the rusted lock and goes inside.

In front, Kurt is much quicker. He 'ports in front of the men, catching them by surprise. Grabbing each guy by the shoulder, he rapidly 'ports them into the heart of the city, then 'ports back, then inside.

All Angel has to do is direct a psychic blast strong enough to knock them out for awhile, then flies up to the empty window (Yes, she can fly too.) and looks for the right spot to land.

Rogue approaches the two men on her side flirtatiously. She's wearing a shirt that conceals her condition, so they don't notice. Adding a little 'oomph' to her hips, she walks up to them, before they can lay a finger on her, she takes them both by the neck and smacks their heads together. They fall, unconscious.

_-Okay Kit. Now we need ta work together ta get inta that buildin'. We gotta be as quiet as mice.-_

_-Like, sure. Let's get Remy totally out of there!-_

Rogue phases into the building. Her prayers must have been heard, because sitting right in front of her, his back toward her, is Remy. It takes everything in her not to cry out or make any noise, because she knows Julien is nearby. She can see his outline hunched over a small table and the glint off something metal. Guessing it to be a knife, she silently sneaks up to him and delivers a blow to the back of his head. It isn't enough to knock him out, just stun him a bit. He flicks the light on and sees her standing before him, rage flooding her pretty face. She slaps him hard across the face.

"So, ya think ya were gonna trap me?" she furiously spits out. "Ya best think again, 'cause look who's trapped now." A punch to the stomach ends that statement. She lands a few more good hits for good measure. "I have a bit of advice for ya, Julien." she sneers on his name. "Don' mess with tha Rogue!" and finishes her declaration with a wicked uppercut. He is left unconscious, badly bruised and bleeding. She rushes over to Remy. "Did he hurt ya Rems?" she asks with deep concern in her eyes.

"Non, 'e didn' get a chance t'. Not wit' mon Roguey beatin' de tar outta 'im." he smiles.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Before he can ask, a sharp whistle slices the air.

"I had some help." she explains.

The sound of running feet coming from three directions is heard. The remaining warriors enter the small room, where they see Julien on the floor, unmoving.

"Figures she'd take dis int' 'er own 'ands." Renoir mutters, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Dat's ma cherie!" Remy grins. "Now, can somebody 'elp me outta dese t'ings?" he impatiently asks.

"I don' know... I might be able ta bargain more effectively with ya all tied up." Rogue teases, causing the rest, minus Remy to laugh.

"Yeah!" Renoir adds. "Dis could prove t' be a lot o' fun. 'Specially 'round de 'olidays. We could put ornaments on 'im, wouldn' even 'ave't' buy a tree!"

"True, but then Rogue would have to carry him around everywhere." Angel points out.

Rogue pretends to think about it a little longer, then grabs him by the hand and phases him out of the ropes and wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Y'know, I should be offended wit' de way y' were makin' fun o' my predicament, but w'en y' do dat, y' make me f'rget w'at I should be upset about." He looks down at her, then lifts her chin and meets her lips with his. Kurt and Renoir are making gagging noises. Angel rolls her eyes at the two men, one of whom she is marrying in the next few months. "Kurt, if you don't stop it now, I will make you unable to do what they are doing at this moment." she softly but meaningfully warns.

After a few seconds, Rogue looks over at the two guys. "If ya two don' quit, I'm gonna drain ya both jus' ta get ya ta shut up." she growls. This makes them stop, seeing firsthand what she did to Julien.

"Don' know 'bout y'all, but 'M ready t' go 'ome." Remy declares.

"Ja, I'm hungry!" Kurt puts in.

"Y' know, 'M 'ungry too." Renoir adds.

"After bein' cooped up wit' Julien fo' so long, I jus' wan' a hot shower an' my wife waitin' up fo' me."

"I think that's doable, sugar."

"I'm going to read for awhile, then I'm going to sleep. I've had enough for one day.

"Oh ja, before I forget. You might not know zis, Remy, but Renoir does have a girlfriend." Kurt informs him.

"Y' mean 'e actually 'as a femme interested in 'im? 'Im??" he asks in mock incredulity.

"Ja. A very pretty redhead." Kurt continues.

"What is it with these LeBeau men and redheads?" Angel inquires.

**A/N: Okay, here's that extra chappie as promised! I still have one more 'confrontation' to come, but not til a little later in the story. No hints, no clues, you'll just have ta wait and see! Just because I'm that way and I can. Hehehehe....**


	14. Unlawful Kitchen Abuse

**A/N: This is mainly a comic relief chapter since I couldn't think about anything else to write at the moment.**

**Chellerbelle: All are good things. They'd be in a real mess if she didn't.**

**Drummerchick66: Aww, thanks. Actually, half of it comes to me as I'm writing it on here. It comes to me as I go. Rogue kickin' butt is always a good thing! :) Oh, and thanks for putting this on your Story Alert. Welcome to my world of Romy! ;) **

**courtneycutie: Glad you are liking. Stay tuned for more! Hehehehe....**

**Kii: It's about time Rogue was able to kick some butt instead of being the victim all the time. So happy ya liked! **

**Roguey21: A lot of people seem to enjoy Rogue's action scene, including me! :) Read on...**

On the drive home, Rogue is remembering the last week spent in the company of the LeBeaus. Jean-Luc was so solicitous and totally open with her. He told her about how he couldn't wait to be a grandpere. Helping Tante Mattie in the kitchen was tons of fun too. It brought back memories of helping her momma back home. Sure, she gets opportunities to cook at the Institute and she is good at it, but it just isn't the same.

Tante and Jean-Luc also told her more stories of Remy's penchant for trouble, especially with his brothers. She smiles at this memory and a laugh slips out before she can catch it.

"W'at y' laughin' 'bout, cherie?" he glances over at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Nuthin'." she tries to stifle her grin with no success and bursts out laughing again.

"Tell me or 'M pullin' dis car over til y' do."

"Ya best not 'cuz I'm gonna haveta stop soon." she warns.

"Hmm, den I t'ink it be in y'r bes' int'rest t' tell me, non?" he teases.

"Ya wouldn' dare!" she looks at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Wouln' I?" he sweetly asks her.

"Oh, alright! Tante jus' tol' me 'bout the time ya went skinny-dippin' in tha bayou on a dare from Renoir an' there was a 'gator comin' afta ya."

"Oh yeah! Now I r'member. De big chicken ran off an' 'id behin' Tante. She marched rig't over an' yanked me outta de water. T'reatened t' beat me black an' blue fo' dat un. Renoir too for darin' me." he chuckles at the memory.

The next day brings them home again, much to everyone's relief. Kitty launches herself into their arms, talking a blue streak. "Like, I missed you guys sooo much. Totally take me with you next time. It was like so lonely here without you. I had Piotr, but you know, it just like isn't the same without you around."

"Kit, it's okay. We're home now and yes, we'll have ta take ya sometime. Fo' now, Rems an' I jus' wanna go ta our room an' rest. It's been a long trip, hon." Rogue pats her on the shoulder and starts up the stairs, Remy following with their bags.

"One t'in' fo' sure. If we take 'er wit' us, we would 'ave constant commentary all de way dere an' back." he mutters. Rogue lightly shoves him. "Shush, Rems." she grins.

"Aah, home sweet home." Rogue enters their room and twirls around, arms outstretched. A knock on the door interrupts her 'celebrating'.

Remy opens it to find Hank on the other side.

"Good. I heard you had safely returned. I must say that you had all of us quite concerned last week with your abduction. Kurt informed us that your missus there gave your captor quite a beating."

"Dat she did. Glad 'm not 'im!"

"If ya were, ya wouldn' be married ta me!"

"Definitely glad 'm not 'im den."

"Anyway," Beast interrupts. "Rogue, I want to see you tomorrow morning at 10. Remy should be finished with his session by then to accompany you. Rest tonight. I wouldn't suggest eating dinner here, however. Kitty has an assignment for her class tomorrow consisting of cooking a four-course meal for her housemates. She then has to pass out an evaluation form to us so we can give our thoughts on her progress." Rogue and Remy shudder.

"Dat's it, Rogue. We're goin' out."

"Yeah. I don' have heartburn yet, but if I eat her cookin', it's guaranteed!" Rogue grimaces.

"Dere we go. We're preventin' de onset of 'eartburn in ma chere." Remy provides as an excuse.

Hank laughs outright. "I'll go along with that as her doctor on one condition: You bring me back something from wherever you go. I do not care if it's Mc Donald's! Anything will do. Just sneak it to me in the lab when you get back." he shoots a look of desperation at the two, causing them to laugh.

"I suppose since he was nice enough ta give us an excuse ta get outta Kitty's 'dinner', tha least we could do is bring him a decent meal." Rogue considers.

"Y' got a deal, homme." Remy concludes.

"Then I would highly suggest the two of you leave now. I overheard her informing Colossus that she intends to invite you as soon as she puts the finishing touches on her potatoes."

"Oh, dose poor potatoes!" Remy places a hand over his chest in mock salute.

Rogue and Beast laugh at his dramatics. "So, what's tha main course, Beast?" Rogue asks with trepidation.

His fur seems to pale just a shade. "Chicken." he answers seriously.

All three observe a moment of silence for the bird who valiantly gave its life to become Kitty's main course.

"We got t' get outta 'ere." Remy earnestly replies.

Beast returns to his lab and the two sneak out, unnoticed.

A few hours later after an incredible Italian meal and a nice evening walk, they pick up Thai for Beast and manage to re-enter, undetected. Remy gets Hank's dinner to him, which is received most gratefully with effusive thanks.

Back upstairs, he spies Rogue out on the balcony, her hands lightly massaging her stomach.

"Amour?" He's immediately concerned until he sees the smile bloom on her face.

"They moved. Well, at least one of em' did, anyway." she answers softly.

Remy is awestruck. He gently lays a hand just below hers. "I don' feel anyt'in' yet."

"Ya won'. Tha book said ya won' be able ta feel them for a little while yet." She leans into him.

The following morning, Rogue is excited to go see Hank. Remy keeps shooting amused glances her way, although her excitement is catching.

"Come on in, you two. Before we begin, I must express my deepest gratitude for that epicurean delight you brought me. It was most satisfying and delicious."

"It was no problem, Beast. How did ya get through dinner with Kitty?"

"It wasn't too difficult. I holed myself in down here, under the guise of working on an experiment. When she brought me a tray, I just made it appear as if I had eaten. Then I filled out the card as truthfully as I could. I do not take any enjoyment in giving her bad marks, but on appearance alone...." he trails off. "Let's get to your examination, shall we? Have you noticed anything new lately? Yes, you have put on a little more weight and upon looking more closely at you, you are now beginning to show. This is your 12th week, so with twins, it is expected. You look good, Rogue."

"I felt them move last night, Hank."

A genuine smile lights his features. "That is indeed wonderful!" he enthuses. "Did you feel both of them?"

"Not at the same time, but they both did." Wonder fills her voice.

He examines her further, satisfied with the results. "It would seem that you are on track in your pregnancy. Your babies are progressing normally. Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

"Oh yes!" they both answer at the same time.

Beast chuckles. "Well then, let's proceed."

The sound of rhythmic 'swooshing' fills the room. Tears come to Rogue's eyes. Remy is incredulous. "Dat's our bebes?" he inquires, astounded. He takes her hand.

"Indeed. Both heartbeats are strong and healthy. Rogue, if you continue what you are doing and you maintain a balanced diet, these babies should be born healthy. I must admonish you on one thing, though. I understand the extenuating circumstances, concerning your husband, but you must refrain from fighting from here on out. The further your pregnancy progresses, the more your balance will be off and the more danger you will be placing your unborn children in. So please hold off from the fighting until after their birth. Remy, keep a close watch on her, but do not suffocate her. You know her limits, her boundaries better than anyone and what will set her off. Just give her space when she needs it. Rogue, don't be too hard on him. Remember why he is doing this. The main priority at the moment is to bring these children safely into the world. Now, I need to do some sports physicals this afternoon, so I will have to dismiss you. I will see you in another two weeks."

Kitty approaches Rogue after she gets back from school. "You, like, want to go shopping? Petey asked me to the homecoming dance and I so totally need to get a dress."

"Okay, Kit. I'll go. I need ta get a couple'a new outfits myself."

She tells Remy her plans with Kitty and the two girls make an afternoon of it. They are blissfully unaware of the tall Cajun, keeping a close watch on his wife.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know there isn't much action in this chapter, but I guess I'm experiencing a touch of writer's block. It took me all day to just come up with this. Please don't get bored with this!**


	15. The Makeup Session

**A/N: This chappie is for Remy A.L. who pointed out to me that I seemed to skim over the parts with Remy in the last couple of chaps. Here's plenty of "_Remy_-ness" for ya! ;)**

**Chellerbelle: Aww, thanks. Reviews from you always brighten my day! Or night...whatever. :)**

**roguey21: A moment of silence for those who partook of Kitty's dinner must be observed, I agree. Hehehe...**

**Kii: Yes, Kitty's cooking is very much the epitome of all things evil. Keep enjoying (not the cooking, the story....hehe.). The chicken and potatoes will never be the same. Computers can be evil things, especially when the weather DOES NOT COOPERATE! ARGGGH!**

**Drummerchick66: AAAAAHHH, RUN AWAY!!!! LOL!**

**Remy A.L.: Ya know, I didn't notice that oversight. Poor Remy. Anyway, I was just trying to come up with _something_. I'm blocked, I think. Kitty should never be allowed near a kitchen ever again! ;) **

**SouthernGal: Thankies so much! :) Welcome to the jungle....oh wait, wrong thing...or is it? ;)**

Remy awakens and holds Rogue close for a few moments. They'd had their first real argument a few nights ago. It all began when Professor was choosing the team for the next mission. It wasn't a dangerous one. Cerebro picked up on a new mutant signature and Professor wanted to send a couple of women to talk to her. Rogue immediately volunteered, which was met with protest not only by Remy, but by Beast and Logan. She got angry, insisting that she not be treated like an invalid and that this wasn't the nineteenth century anymore. Pregnant women were allowed to do things these days and didn't have to be confined to the house. She managed to win Professor over to her side, despite Remy's objections.

Rogue returned last night. He felt terrible for the way he 'welcomed' her home. With silence. He only spoke to her when it was unavoidable. Everyone noticed. Even Logan looked concerned. The worst of it was after they went to bed. He'd never felt such sadness/hurt from her before and he determined to make things right today.

He crawls out of bed, trying not to disturb her. By some miracle, she doesn't stir. He's not feeling anything from her at the moment. The mission must have worn her out. He shakes his head, still wondering why _she_ had to be one of the ones to go and goes to grab a quick shower.

He manages to get out of the DR session scheduled for this afternoon. Logan gladly let him off when he explains why. "It's about time ya make things right with Stripes." he growls then turns back to the computer, choosing today's sim.

There is one person he needs to speak to before he can leave the mansion. He seeks out Sage, the one who accompanied Rogue.

"'Ey Sage, can y' tell me why Rogue was so quick t' offer t' go on dis mission?"

"Rogue told me about it on the way there. If you had just asked her instead of going off on your 'macho protection mode', she would've told you why she had to go." she gently chides.

"Okay, the reason why Rogue felt that she had to go was that this girl was someone she knew in Mississippi when she was still with her mother. They weren't exactly what you would define as 'friends', but there was no animosity between them. Remy, this girl was being chased by an anti-mutant mob! She was trying to defend herself by putting up a forcefield. That's when Cerebro picked up on her. We found her in an abandoned house. Her name is Faith and she has family up here. She will stay with them and attend classes here." She pauses for a second, then begins again.

"At first, Faith didn't want to leave. You know how it is when you're just beginning your life. Attending college, having a boyfriend. Faith had both. The boyfriend's name was Cody. I guess she saw him in the mob, because I saw a look of horrified shock cross her face. It wasn't too difficult to persuade her to come after that." Sage replies sadly.

"I get the feeling Rogue saw something while we were there, but she's not willing to divulge. I can tell it bothered her, though. Deeply."

"So y' weren' in any danger?"

"Only if they would've found us. Rogue phased us out the back and we got away undetected."

Remy gives Sage a small smile. "T'anks fo' tellin' me. I got some 'makin' up t' do. See y' later."

As he is walking out the front door, Rogue wakes up to find Remy already gone. She knows that he doesn't have a session until this afternoon. The pain knifes through her and tears fill her eyes. "He doesn' even wanna be around me." she whispers then sighs, grabbing her old bear off the shelf and cuddling it close, letting the tears fall freely.

Kitty phases in and sees Rogue. She rushes over and holds her close, telepathically calling Angel and Jean. The two girls don't bother knocking and offer their comfort the best way they know how. They bring ice cream and regale her with the gossip and rumors that have happened since she left on that fateful mission. They even get a small chuckle out of her a couple of times.

In the city, Remy is on a mission. He comes out of the first shop with a gift basket. The second one yields a black velvet box.

He stops for lunch at a small diner where the waitress proceeds to flirt with him. He finally has enough and makes sure his left hand is in plain view. Taking the hint, she becomes more professional, although she leaves her phone number on a napkin, which he uses to wipe his fingers.

His thoughts are never far from Rogue. At 14 weeks, she has begun her 2nd trimester. In 2 more weeks, they will have their first 'baby picture'. She has another ultrasound that week. He hopes she will forgive him for overreacting. He is just trying to look out for her and their babies, is all.

Finishing his meal, he leaves his tip, pays the bill and leaves to complete his mission. The next stop is the florist, where he arranges for immediate delivery and then it is on to the grocery store, where he purchases the final items needed for his 'apology'. Remy goes through his mental list once more. Satisfied, he stows all but the basket in the 'saddlebags' on his bike. The basket is tied to the seat behind him.

Arriving home, he immediately commandeers the kitchen, threatening anyone who dares to sneak a sample with their life. He hears the intercom and smiles to himself. "Right on time."

Jubilee answers the door to find a beautiful bouquet of deep red roses. She accepts them, her eyes are huge. Storm walks in and notices Jubilee's expression. "Have an admirer?" she inquires with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No, not that I know of." she answers.

"Well then, let's read the card." Storm suggests, plucking the envelope from within the foliage.

"Aah, I see." she smiles and walks to the staircase. "Rogue, you have a delivery, child." she shouts.

Rogue floats down the stairs and observes the bouquet. "Those mine?" she asks. At their affirmative nods, she takes the card Storm hands her and reads.

_Marie,_

_Ma chere, I am tres desole for not seeing that you were the right one to go. My behavior since then has not only been ungentlemanly, mais also unseemly. Forgive me, s'il vous plait._

_Forever Yours,_

_Je t'aime always, mon coeur,_

_Remy_

She holds the card to her chest and closes her eyes, a smile brightening her features. She doesn't notice the kitchen door open just a crack, a red-on-black eye observing the sight with relief.

Rogue accepts the roses from Jubilee and inhales deeply. They are already arranged in a cut-crystal vase, eliminating the need to find one. She admires them for a few moments, then lays down to rest for awhile.

A couple of hours later, she rises. She was more tired than she thought. A note is shoved under the door. Opening it, she reads:

_Meet me for dinner tonight._

_Wear the dress you bought two weeks ago._

_7 pm on the patio._

_R._

The dress is a simple, but elegant design in midnight blue. She runs her hands over the soft, silky material. Her hair is straight tonight, cascading down her back.

The patio only has a single table tonight, illuminated with soft candlelight. Remy opens the sliding door, carrying two covered plates. He stops, placing them on the table, his eyes fastened on the gorgeous creature waiting for him.

"Marie, y' look tres magnifique." he breathes, completely enraptured.

"Thank ya, Rems. Ya lookin' pretty magnificent yaself." She answers softly, her eyes never leaving his.

He closes the small gap between them, taking her into his arms and softly caressing her lips with his.

"Desole je suis, mon precieux." he murmurs into her ear.

"I fo'give ya, hon."

"I made shrimp etouffee." he grins, knowing this is one of her favorite dishes.

They sit and talk over dinner. She tells him about the mission. He knows that Sage is right. There is something bothering Rogue and he can feel her reluctance to disclose what that is. Remy shrugs it off, knowing that she will tell him when she's ready.

They finish dinner and dessert, which is chocolate mousse topped with fresh raspberries and he pulls out the black velvet box.

"Open it." he instructs.

Rogue is speechless, but does what he says. Inside is a silver charm bracelet with two birthstone charms.

"One is mine and the ot'er is y'rs. Dere will be more as de bebes grow."

Tears flood her eyes again, although for a different reason this time. She stands. He does the same and she embraces him, kissing him passionately. They reluctantly part and she asks "Who's gonna clean this up?"

"I bribed de ice boy t' do it. 'E owed me one, anyway." she laughs at that statement as she wraps an arm around his waist. Together, they wander up the stairs to their room, where she spies a gift basket on the bed. Seeing her favorite bath products inside, she looks at him with astonishment.

"Ya really were busy this afternoon!" she remarks

"Oui, I wanted t' do dis right, mon amour. Dere _is_ an extra bottle in dere."

She investigates further and discovers a bottle of beautifully scented massage oil.

"Y won' be able t' lay on y'r stomach, but I can still give y' a pretty good massage, cherie."

She responds with a wicked grin and prepares for her massage, imagining exactly how the night might end if she has her way. "_There's a pretty good chance of that happenin.'"_ she thinks to herself.


	16. Guess Who's Coming to Stay

**Thanks to XOXO heart Amy for adding me to Story Alert. Two thumbs up! :)**

**Courtneycutie: Thankies so much! :)**

**Chellerbelle: Exactly what I was going for. Wouldn't you want such an apology? ;)**

**drummerchick66: Nooo, you NEVER want to do that! Of course he does! He's just that kind of a guy! :D Yay! I'm one of your favorite authors and you reviewed _Imperfection_. Makes me want to forget myself for a second and assume Kitty's persona...hehehe.**

**Kii: Yeah, that Remy is a _real_ romantic! Gotta love him.**

**Roguey21: I wouldn't know whether they would or not, considering I've never had one. :) Anywhoo, that's what fanfiction is for, right? I'll take a Remy! I can dream, can't I?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, um....still not mine. **

Her next appointment with Hank is the one they've been waiting for. Today is the second ultrasound. Reading the book, she sees that the babies are about the size of an avocado each. Remy can't keep his eyes off of her. She has that "glow" that is common in the second trimester.

Everything checks out fine and 'picture' in hand they re-enter their room to find Remy's cell ringing.

"'Ello."

"'Ey, Remy! 'Ow's it goin' up dere in de nort'? Y'all freezin' yet?" Renoir asks humorously.

"'Ey frere! Oui, it is colder but it ain' freezin' yet. So w'ats up wit' all o' y'?"

"Not'in' much. 'Ow's Rogue doin'?"

"She's doin' real good. De twins are jus' fine. She's feelin' dem move an' she's showin' a bit more. Never been more belle."

"Flatterer!" Rogue calls out, smiling.

"Don' listen t' 'er, it's true!" Remy protests.

"'M sure. Now listen, y'r gon' be gettin' a surprise in de nex' week, so be watchin' f'r it."

"Is dis gon' be somet'in' good, or somet'in' 'm gon' 'ave t' call de fire department fo'?" he asks suspiciously.

All he gets is a wicked chuckle in response.

"I don' like de sound o' dat, mon frere." Remy sounds concerned.

"Let's jus' say dat it'll be somet'in'....unexpected." Renoir trails off.

"Dis can' be good." Remy concludes.

"Jus' be lookin' f'r it." Renoir answers then hangs up, laughing.

He turns to Rogue. "W'at d' y' t'ink it is, cherie?"

"Got no idea, sugar."

"Wonder if it's somet'in f'r de twins?" he muses "Non, dat can' be it. 'E wouldn' be so secretive 'bout it. An' wa't's up wit' de chucklin' anyway?"

"Ya gonna give yaself a headache if'n ya keep dat up." she jokes.

"Y' don' know mon freres, amour. I wouldn' put it pas' dem t' take up practical joking by mail. Dey're jus' dat type!"

"Sugar, don' ya realize we live in a mansion _full_ of practical jokers? Not ta mention ya an' me. I think we can handle 'em." she nods in satisfaction.

"Oui, y'r right, but 'M still gon' t' keep bot' eyes open."

"Wouldn' expect anythin' less, hon."

"So are y' 'elpin' wit' de T'anksgivin' dinner dis year, Roguey?"

"Yeah, I thought I would, why?" she inquires.

He assumes a little kid's pleading expression. "I was kinda 'opin y' would make dat sweet p'tato pie y' made las' year. Dat was my fav'rite t'ing." he lays his head in her lap, giving her the 'puppy eyes'.

She laughs with delight and ruffles his hair. "I was already plannin' on makin' that. Of course, I will have ta make several. Are ya gonna fight Kurt fo' tha last piece like last year?" she teases.

"If I 'ave t'." he replies seriously, belying the smirk. "O' maybe I'll jus' steal a whole one." he muses.

"Looks like I'll have ta keep a close eye on my pies."

"W'at kind o' master t'eif would I be if y' knew I took one?" he asks, smirk growing.

"I'll keep a count." she argues, then continues. "I'm makin' most of tha dinner since Jean is takin' Scott ta her parents this year."

"D' y' need 'elp, cherie?"

"Sure could an' I'd rather have ya than Kitty helpin' me. Ya cook a whole lot betta than she does. I think she should be banned from bein' allowed ta cook if'n ya ask me." she shudders, remembering that fateful dinner they narrowly avoided and the two full trash bags the next day. It was fun watching Bobby carrying them out.

"'Kay, y' tell me w'at y' wan' me t' make an' I'll fix it."

That night, he is in his usual place with his hand on her stomach. "Chere, w'at r' y' wantin'?" he queries.

"What do ya mean, Rems?" she's slightly confused.

"D' y' wan' fils o' filles?" he clarifies.

Understanding dawns. "Oh! Boys or girls. Well, one of each would be nice, but it really doesn' matter t' me as long as they're healthy." she answers while lightly stroking his stubbled cheek.

"Dat's w'at's mos' important." he agrees wholeheartedly. "Can' wait t' be able t' feel dem kick f'r myself." he adds, anticipating that day.

"Well, we could trade places an' ya can give birth to them." she jokingly states.

"I don' t'ink dat's possible, Roguey." the smirk is back in place.

"Chicken." she taunts.

"Non!" he shoots back. "I jus' don' 'ave de....equipment y' do."

"Yeah, we'd have big problems if'n ya did, Swampy."

"Very funny, amour."

A few days later, they return from a fall walk. Remy is not in the best of moods because he's had to fight off Mystique again. Rogue didn't notice the woman who was disguised as a cat that kept hanging around, but it didn't take him long to catch on, as he could read the feelings emanating from the 'feline'. He tossed a charged card at it, singeing its fur and ended with kicking it a good distance. Good thing there weren't any other people around. As it was, Rogue was quite upset. True, she wasn't a cat person, but animal cruelty was a big no-no around her. He'd explained to her that it was Mystique and he laughed at her response: "Ya shoulda kicked her harder."

The only problem they have now, is that Mystique now knows that she's pregnant. The shirt she was wearing didn't conceal her growing stomach enough. _"Is dis gon' t' cause more problems wit' de buckethead?"_ he asks himself.

"What's with the Cajun?" Logan questions Rogue.

"Had a run-in with Mystique." Rogue explains how Remy handled it, bringing a grunt, which sounds suspiciously like a bark of laughter from Logan.

"From now on, if ya wanta walk, at least take Gambit with ya. It ain't safe fer ya ta go out by yerself." Logan orders.

Rogue looks after his retreating form in astonishment. _"Looks like Logan's finally comin' around."_ she muses. Facing Remy, she sees the same expression mirrored on his face.

The moment is interrupted by the intercom. Rogue answers, questioning the visitor. She presses the button, opening the gate. Storm strides in, seeing the action. "Oh good. That must be the new students. One of them is a bit old to be a student, but the younger one is in his last year of high school, so we shall see what they have going for them." She answers the door to find two men on the other side. They catch sight of Remy and Rogue and shout "SURPRISE!"

"W'at are de deux o' y' doin' 'ere?"

"We're de new 'students'. Pere said dey did such a good job wit' y' dat 'e wanted us t' learn control as well. Y' see, we bot' 'ave de same ability as y'. We don' 'ave de ot'er t'ings, but we do 'ave dat." Rhett answers.

"Why didn' y' tell me y' were comin'?"

"An' ruin de surprise?" Renoir replies. "B'sides, in a way, I did tell y'."

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Xavier Institute. If you will step into my office, we can get all of the necessary arrangements out of the way. Remy, if you will wait for us, I would like you to show your brothers around."

"Fine, jus' let me 'elp Rogue back upstairs. 'Er balance is a lil' off dese days."

"Of course. Just meet us in about fifteen minutes, Remy."

"Ya don' have ta walk me up Rems, I coulda made it ta Angel's room myself, ya know."

"I know. I jus' wanted a few minutes t' prepare." he answers ruefully.

She chortles. "Have fun with your tour."

The guided tour is underway, the brothers admiring the 'scenery'. "W'at 'bout y'r girlfriend, frere?" Remy inquires.

"W'at 'bout 'er? She don' need t' know." Renoir rebuts.

Remy shakes his head in disgust, thinking that easily could've been him, if he'd had a girlfriend other than Rogue. He could never do that to her. Not just because of the physical damage she is more than capable of inflicting to his person, but because she knows him better than anyone. That, and she's _Rogue_.

Renoir disrupts his contemplating. "So w'ere's y'r room?" Rhett snickers.

"Why? So y' can come bargin' in w'enever y' wan'? I don' t'ink so." Remy shoots back.

"Aw, c'mon! We'll be'ave." Rhett implores.

"Right! Y' mean like w'en y' 'be'aved' w'en y' deux climbed t'rough our bedroom window an' made animal noises w'en we were...engaged in anot'er 'activity'? No way!"

Rhett and Renoir share a hearty laugh at that memory. "Dat's okay. We'll find out from one o' de ot'ers." Renoir grins evilly.

"We'll see 'bout dat." Remy rejoins.

**A/N: Yeah, Renoir is not as nice as Remy is at this point. Anyway, please review. Good reviews make nice gifts! So does Remy. Hehehe....**


	17. Pranks and a Wedding

**Chellerbelle: Thanks! You are usually the first to review. I guess by the time I finish and get it updated (usually early morning 2 or 3 am.), it is late in the evening where you are.**

**Drummerchick66: Hehehe...my guess is a good distance, although I'm sure he would've preferred using a highly charged card and blowing up said cat.**

**Courtneycutie: Hi again! I missed you. We will have to see about that....**

**roguey21: Yes, those two clowns bring trouble wherever they go! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Ooookayyyy! They are still not mine. Therefore, the story continues.**

A scream down the hall awakens everyone early in the morning. It has been a few weeks and up until now, things were blissfully uneventful. The weather has turned colder, so Rogue is cuddled close to Remy to soak up as much of his heat as she can. Her stomach makes that difficult, so her back is pressed into him. Kurt 'ports in, startling them both.

"Look at me!" he shouts. "Who vould do zis to me?" Clumps of blue fur fall to the floor.

They can only stare at him in disbelief.

Finally, Remy mentally shakes himself, but he doesn't ask the most intelligent question. "W'at 'appened t' y'?"

"I took mein shower und I grabbed my zhampoo, or vhat I _thought_ vas my zhampoo. It had a funny zmell, but I used it anyvay." he explains, while Rogue closes her eyes and groans.

"Kurt, go get tha bottle an' let me smell it." she directs.

A few seconds later, he returns with the bottle. She smells the strong odor and confirms her suspicions.

"Hair remover." she nods. "Who would do somethin' like this- wait, I think I know."

Rogue looks at her husband and together they come to the same conclusion:

"Renoir an' Rhett!" they say in unison.

"I vill get zose two!" Kurt vows. "Vhat am I zuppozed to do? I'm getting married in three days!" he cries, coming close to hysteria.

"Homme, if y' wan' revenge, den go ahead. Dose deux 'ave gone t' far dis time! If y' wan' our 'elp, den y' got it. Right, cherie?"

"That's right! There is such a thing as crossin' tha line. Now we get 'em. Ya better show Angel what those two weasels did. We'll get dressed, then meet....where should we meet, Rems?"

"Hmm, 'M t'inkin' somew'ere dey won' suspect us o' meetin'. We got 't 'ave de element o' surprise on our side or dis ain' gon' t' work."

They decide on the right place and then separate, to meet up in the war-room in an hour. Our southern couple explodes in laughter.

"I didn' know how much longer I was gonna be able ta hold that in!" Rogue declares, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know it shouldn' be funny, but.....Kurt's face...hair fallin' out..." Her face is buried in the covers.

"Y'r right. It isn' dat funny....but I jus' can' seem t' stop." he gasps out.

After showering and getting dressed, they walk downstairs to grab some breakfast and encounter Logan, looking perplexed. "What's with the elf? Why does he have no fur?" he questions warily.

"Mon freres t'oug't it would be comical t' put 'air remover in 'is shampoo bottle." Remy states seriously.

"I heard the two of ya laughin' up there." Logan adds accusingly.

"Ya gotta admit it was hilarious seein' him standin' in front a ya with jus' a few pathetic clumps a fur on him." Rogue defends, trying to cover her smile.

Logan turns away with a cough that sounds like it's hiding laughter and strides off, but not without a warning. "Whatever 'revenge' ya are plannin', jus' keep it clean. No blood. Got it Stripes?"

In the war-room, the four are tossing ideas around, rejecting the majority of the suggestions. After a few moments of silence, Remy assumes the most wicked grin Rogue has seen in some time.

"I got it." he says in a low, dangerous tone.

Angel was furious when she saw Kurt with almost no fur. She is sitting with her legs crossed, twitching one foot with her arms crossed. "Whatever it is, I'm with you. Why would they do such a cruel thing three days before the wedding?" she angrily inquires.

"'Cuz dat's w'at dey do, chere. Y' shoulda seen w'at dey did t' me." he answers. "Dey almos' died dat day. Literally."

"Why, what did they do ta ya, sugar?" Rogue asks curiously.

"Deux days befo' our weddin' dey 'ired dis fille t' lay beside me in my bed. She was t' make it look like I 'ad drunk t' much an' spent de night wit' 'er. O' course, I _ didn' _drink dat much at all, so I knew I never hit on anyone, let alone seduce 'er. I've been waitin' fo' de right opportunity t' come along an' I know dis is it."

Rogue is incensed at the thought of another woman in his bed, even if nothing happened. "Let's nail their hides ta tha wall!" she seethes.

"Alrigh' 'ere's de plan fo' Renoir anyway. We fin' a pretty young fille to pretend dat she's 'is girlfriend an' dat t'ings are mos' _intimate_ b'tween dem. Dis 'as t' be w'en Keira is comin' over. Also, since Renoir is older dan me, we need t' fin' a fille slightly older dan mon Roguey, 'ere. Can' go t' young or it won' be believable."

"Okay, zo who do ve get?" Kurt asks in a hushed voice.

"I'll do it, if tha price is high enough." Alexis speaks up, leaning against the doorway. "Did anyone ever tell ya that ya make too much noise?"

"Those two idiots didn't hear us, did they?" Angel inquires worriedly.

"No, they're too busy in tha danger room. Seems Pop scheduled an extra session for them all week fer what they did ta Kurt." Alexis answers in a satisfied tone.

"W'at y' wantin' fo' payment, p'tit'?"

They hash out the provisions and make arrangements, Alexis walking away with a tidy sum.

"Okay, now that we have Renoir taken care of, what do we do about Rhett?" Rogue addresses to the group.

"I zink I got zat one." Kurt replies. "How about one of us zteals his undervear. Ve throw zem into ze pool, fill it und haf Bobby freeze it all ze vay through."

"That just might work." Angel comments thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I'll do dat. Give me a chance t' put my skills t' use again." Remy stretches his arms out, cracking his knuckles.

"That's good 'cuz I ain't touchin' 'em!" Rogue responds, wrinkling her nose.

"Me either." adds Angel.

The following day, Remy waits til the brothers are in their enforced session with Logan for that day. He sneaks into their room (not part of the team so they share one) and finds which dresser belongs to Rhett. Finding the task extremely simple, he walks out with an armload of underwear. Going downstairs, he has hidden them inside his coat. He gives the signal to Bobby, who follows at a discreet distance. The remaining three pranksters are stationed separately, but where they can see. Rogue is in their room and Kurt and Angel are in his, watching out their respective windows.

Remy tosses the items in, one at a time. A few times it is done with an extra flourish, bringing laughs from the crowd who has gathered to see what is going on. The pool was filled early this morning by Sage and Kitty, who were let in on the plan. He quickly comes inside and Bobby gives the pool a deep freeze, suspending the last few pairs before they had the chance to make it to the bottom.

Fifteen minutes later, the elevator is heard coming up from the sub-basement. By now, the crowd has dispersed, but everyone is waiting for that 'gotcha' moment. Several are in the media room, the rest are in select rooms where there are windows facing the pool area. There are a few gathered in the LeBeau's room. Kurt and Angel have joined them as well as Kitty and Piotr and Bobby and Sage.

The unsuspecting duo drag themselves to their room. They usually take turns showering and Rhett won the coin toss today. Renoir flops down face-first on the bed, groaning. "Who knew it would be so 'ard t' live 'ere?" he moans from the covers.

"I don' know, but--'ey! W'ere's my underwear?" He asks incredulously.

"Dey should be in y'r drawer, w'ere dey usually are." Renoir retorts while sitting up.

"Dey aren' dere!" Rhett exclaims, beginning to tear through his other drawers.

Renoir panics for a second and checks his own drawer to find it still intact. He breathes a sigh of relief, then releases a snort of laughter.

"'S not funny!"

"Is so."

"Not!"

"So."

"Not!" Rhett tackles Renoir to the ground. "An' I know y' did it!"

"So." Renoir wrestles him, ending up on top, straddling him. "An' I did not! If y' r'member right, I was wit' y' all mornin'. W'en would I get de chance t' do it?"

"Den w'at 'appened?" he demands.

"'M t'inkin' someone came in w'ile we were in DR an' took 'em."

"Who would do dat?"

"Well, p'r'aps our frere mig't 'ave some ideas on dat." Renoir contemplates.

The brothers haul themselves up to the team members floor. In the LeBeau's room, the eight friends are on the floor, engaged in a card game.

"Can we 'elp y'?" Remy asks, never taking his eyes from his cards.

"Yeah, p'r'aps. Seems dat Rhett's.....underclothes 'ave disappeared. 'Ave any idea w'ere dey mig't be?"

"Non, but 'M sure if y' look aroun', dey might turn up w'ere y' least expect dem t'." Remy replies without missing a beat.

"Yes comrades. It would seem that we've had a rash of pranks going on lately." Piotr adds. "We have no idea who is pulling them. First it is Kurt and now it would seem that you are the next victim." he finishes with a straight face.

They leave, dissatisfied. "Now w'ere d' we look?" Rhett inquires. "I was so sure dat Remy did it!"

Remy listens to them outside the door and chuckles to himself. The others in the group hear the exchange and some are struggling not to laugh outright. Rogue loses the struggle and buries her face in Remy's sleeve. "Save de bes' fo' w'en dey actually find dem, Roguey."

"I'm tryin' ta Rems." But her attempt is unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, the residents have taken up their 'scouting' positions when the brothers aren't in their area. There is a horrified shout as Rhett finally finds their new 'resting place' in the pool. Renoir explodes with laughter. Everyone watching is immensely enjoying the show. The residents upstairs are rolling with the hilarity.

Two days later, there is still an occasional chortle when someone passes by the pool area. Today is Angel's wedding. Kurt is a nervous wreck. He is pacing the floor. Remy attempts to reassure him. "Look, homme. Jus' t'ink dat after dis is all done, de belle femme will be y'rs fr' de res' o' y'r life. I 'ave no regrets w'ere Rogue is concerned. She's de bes' t'ing dat came int' my life. Y' b'lieve dat y' an' de belle ange b'long t'get'er, right?" When Kurt answers to the affirmative, Remy continues. "Den dere's no reason why y' shouldn' do dis." he reasons.

"You're right, Remy. I'm just zo nervouz. Vhat if zomezing goes wrong? Vhat if Rogue goes into labor?"

Remy laughs at that. "Don' be t'inkin' dat somet'in's gon' t' go wrong. Even if it does, y'll get t'rough it. As f'r Roguey goin' int' labor...Dat ain' goin' t' be 'appenin' f'r some time yet. It's still way t' early!"

Rogue is already at the church with the rest of the wedding party. Angel looks resplendent in a white satin ballgown with fitted long sleeves and a cathedral-length train. The bridesmaids are wearing burgundy velvet gowns in a sheath style. They have long sleeves and are off-the-shoulder. Rogue is wearing a gown in a deep green. The bodice is velvet in an empire style to accommodate her growing waistline with Juliet sleeves. The skirt is matching satin.

Much to Kurt's relief, the ceremony goes off without a hitch. The reception hall is gorgeous with its poinsettias in burgundy and holiday greenery touched off with gold. After dinner, the first dance is called and the newly married couple take to the floor. Kurt is wearing his inducer, as his fur hasn't grown back yet. Angel is blissfully happy. The next dance begins and Remy takes his wife out to dance. He holds her as close as he can. "Did I tell y' dat y' look amazin', Marie?" he murmurs in her ear.

"Yeah, but ya can tell me as many times as ya want ta." she teases and lightly kisses him.

"Now Mrs. LeBeau, dis isn' our weddin', mon coeur." he smirks.

"No, but ya're mine an' I can kiss ya whenever I want ta!" she declares, smirking in return.

"Speakin' o' kissin'..." Remy takes out a sprig of mistletoe and dances the two of them to where Kurt and Angel are dancing. He holds it over them and clears his throat. Angel is the first to notice, gives Kurt a meaningful look and kisses him thoroughly. Rogue laughs at the two of them, then notices the sprig being held over her head. She merrily complies, to Remy's delight. After a moment they part, slightly breathless.

"I love ya, Rems." is the quiet statement.

"Not nearly as much as I love y', Marie." Remy purrs in her ear.

"Hey. Who do ya think will be tha next ta marry?"

"Don' know, mon precieux. I know Sage is wantin' t', but den again, Petey dere's in love wit' de chaton, so it's a toss-up."

"Ya think ya're brothers will play a prank on 'im?"

"I wouldn' wan' t' be dem if dey did." he replies, amusement in his voice. "B'sides, I don' wan' t' be t'inkin' 'bout dat now, anyway. He gently cups her face in his hands and deeply kisses her.

**A/N: Up next, Renoir gets what's coming to him! The insanity continues...Bwahahaha! Please review or Renoir and Rhett will come to _your_ house. Chaos will ensue...oh yes it will!**


	18. Fun With Renoir LeBeau

**Chellerbelle: Evil plots...gotta love 'em! Hehehe. Aah, time zones. Man's way to seriously confuse the masses. Ha! I think the bitter cold is freezing my brain. It was only 17 F yesterday!**

**Drummerchick66: Chaos...chaos...CHAOS!!!! LOL.**

**Roguey21: Yep, a little bit of comic relief. More in this chap!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah....ya get the gist of it by now.**

Christmas and New Year's have come and gone. Both were even more enjoyable to Rogue, now that she is married. It is mid January and she is nearly 29 weeks along. The babies are constantly moving now to where Remy can feel them. She has had others in the Institute ask to touch her swollen stomach, especially Kurt, who longs to be a father himself.

Unbeknownst to her, the female residents are planning a surprise baby shower for her next week. The preparations are underway. Girls are shopping for baby things and dreaming of the day when it will be their turn. Jean has taken charge of the food and Angel, the decorating.

Kurt's fur has grown back. Well... mostly, anyway. Rhett went on a shopping spree for new 'underthings' with offers of assistance from a few of the single residents. After one of Logan's famous 'looks', with the unmistakable snarl, he opted to go it alone. They are still awaiting the right opportunity to exact Renoir's revenge. He has dated a few of the eligible girls, Tabitha being the first. He ended up spending the night with her, which upset Remy and Rogue to no end and angering Logan, who has cheerfully volunteered to castrate him at least once a week. Logan has since gained a new respect for Gambit, who was never this disobedient of the rules. He had just wanted Rogue, nothing more. He never claimed to have a girlfriend and so blatantly disregard her feelings by dating others behind her back. Their 'practical joke' on him is a form of come-uppance, they think.

Rhett, on the other hand, occasionally flirts, but has yet to actually date anyone. They think there is a particular young lady who has caught his interest, but he has remained mum.

Today, Rogue is in the kitchen eating burritos with chocolate sauce. Her cravings have become stranger, the farther along she gets. Remy has learned not to comment on her habits since being threatened with certain dismemberment. Never upset a pregnant woman! She spent two hours crying yesterday because at her examination (Hank sees her on a weekly basis now) she discovered she has put on another two pounds since last week. Remy is sitting beside her with his breakfast casserole, an evil grin on his face.

"What ya smilin' about?" she warily eyes him, taking another bite of her 'breakfast'.

He suppresses a shudder at her choice of food and replies "I foun' out Keira's comin' over t'day."

"Hmm...I think it's time Alexis makes a bid for a Golden Globe Award this time." Rogue muses, then takes another bite of her concoction.

"Oui. I b'lieve Keira's comin' at one, so we'll 'ave t' get 'er ready by den."

"Jus' let us girls do our thang, sugar!" She finishes the last bite, then sashays from the kitchen as best as she is able, stopping to put her plate in the sink.

At 12:30, the girls are working out the final kinks in the plan. Alexis is ready for the show of the century. She looks in the mirror, checking her make-up.

"Sugar, ya look jus' beautiful!" Rogue assures her. "Ya're gonna knock him right off his feet."

"I'd rather do it literally. The guy needs ta be put in his place." Alexis growls. "If I didn't need tha money, I wouldn't be doin' this."

"Why do you need the money?" Angel curiously inquires.

"I'm savin' up fer another cabin in tha woods. Maybe I'll move ta Alaska this time."

"Don'tcha like it here?" Kitty asks, slightly hurt.

"Too many people. There's somethin' ta be said fer solitude."

"I think I understand, though a lot a tha people are my new family." Rogue puts in. "That's why Rems an' I are gettin' an apartment here as soon as it's ready. So we can stay close ta ya, but still have our privacy." she further explains.

"Very true. Kurt and I are on the waiting list, after Scott and Jean." Angel nods toward Jean, who is fussing with Alexis' hair.

"Did any of you bother to inform Logan that Alexis is playing the 'starring role' in this play?" Jean queries.

"Yeah, I did. He's waitin' ta see tha show." Rogue winks playfully.

At five minutes to one, everyone takes their places. Renoir is completely unaware. He believes that they think Rhett pulled the prank, thereby letting him off the hook. The weasel let Rhett take the blame.

The doorbell rings, Alexis takes her place just inside the doorway to the media room, listening carefully for her cue. Renoir answers the door, pulling Keira to him and kissing her most passionately. A gasp is heard from just behind him. Then:

"How could you? You creep....you player! You told me that I was the only woman for you!" Alexis shouts quite believably, complete with tears.

Keira looks at him in absolute astonishment, hurt then taking over. "Renoir....what's going on?"

Keira asks, nearly in a whisper.

Alexis saunters over to him, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling close. "We've been together fer two months now." she gives him a saccharine smile and kisses his cheek.

"I.....I see." Keira stutters then gives him a scornful glare. "How dare you play me for a fool, Renoir LeBeau! I never want to see you again!" She turns on her heel and furiously strides out the door.

Renoir is left at the door, mouth agape. Alexis made a rapid exit a few seconds ago. Everyone is laughing uproariously at his dumbfounded expression. Tabitha happens to be there and she is less than happy that he has a girlfriend.

"Hey Renoir! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" she asks in an accusatory tone.

"Like that would've totally mattered to you?" Kitty retorts disdainfully.

"Well...no, it probably wouldn't have, but a girl still deserves to know if she has competition."

Most of the girls roll their eyes.

Renoir turns to the group in wrath. "I 'ope y'all r' 'appy! Y jus' destroyed de bes' t'ing dat ev'r 'appened t' me."

"Actually, no they didn't." Keira states from behind him.

"Huh?" he ever so eloquently replies.

"Gotcha!" everyone shouts.

"Dat was fo' moi an' fo' mon frere, Kurt." Remy states with satisfaction, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Y' r' in such trouble, p'tit' frere." Renoir menacingly expresses.

"Isn' dat w'at got y' int' dis trouble in de firs' place?" Remy asks in a smart-alecky tone.

"Yeah, Renoir. That was a cruel thing ya did ta Kurt." Rogue adds.

"So...Keira, is it?" Tabby sneakily inquires. "What have you got that I don't."

Without missing a beat, Keira states "Renoir. Oh, and by the way, Renoir. You and I are going to have a _really_ long discussion about your 'one night stand' over there."

"Hey! Maybe he prefers a real woman!" Tabby objects strenuously.

"Then why did he go with ya?" Rogue hotly retorts. "Oh and I heard what ya tried with Remy an' if'n ya ever try dat again, I will personally make sure ya end up in traction!"

Tabby snorts and rolls her eyes, saying "Jealous much?" which only incenses Rogue further.

Remy holds his wife back, saying loud enough for Tabby to hear "Y' got not'in' t' worry 'bout, Roguey. Y'r more woman dan she could ev'r 'ope o' bein'. B'sides, y' know me. I've always preferred a challenge an' she jus' ain' enough o' one. Dere's such a t'in' as bein' t' easy."

Rhett is in the corner cracking up at everything going on around him until he notices Tabby coming his way, a determined expression on her face.

"Oh no y' don'! I ain' interested an I prefer brunettes." he replies, backing away.

Rogue shares a mischievous grin with her husband.

"Brunette." they both whisper in unison.

Tabitha stalks off, insulted and angry. Keira practically drags Renoir out the door, giving him an earful. Remy holds his wife close, kissing her on the forehead with one hand gently stroking her stomach. He is rewarded with a hard kick.

"Maybe we be 'avin' boys, non?" he questions with a delighted smile.

"Who says girls can' kick hard?" Rogue refutes.

"Absolutement! Aft'r all, my wife does." he teases.

"Yeah, so ya better watch yarself." she declares.

"That's right, Bub. You're tha one who's going ta be in tha delivery room with her. Think ya're gonna get out alive?" Logan points out.

"Don' listen ta him, Rems. I want ya in there with me." she kisses him briefly then glares at Logan.

"So Pop, what did ya think?" Alexis inquires.

"Definitely Oscar worthy." He nods. His cell phone rings, so he grabs it, checks the ID and smiles, leaving the room.

"Wonder who that is?" Alexis muses. "He's been getting a lot of calls lately."

"I t'ink I know." Remy speculates.

The following week, they are at Rogue's next appointment.

"It would seem your babies are doing quite well." Beast replies after examining her. "Rather active too." he chuckles after receiving several good kicks. "Are you attending childbirth classes at the hospital?"

"Yeah, though we get some nasty looks from Duncan Mattews and his latest 'squeeze'." Rogue sneers.

"Oh dear. It looks as if things have not changed at all for Mr. Matthews." Beast concernedly states.

"At least de classes r' almos' done." Remy replies, relieved.

"Yes, then you have things well in order, then. Rogue your due date has been moved up a bit, as we have discussed earlier. You are now at 30 weeks, so I would really prefer if you become serious about relaxing more. I want you to stay in bed more often and rest up. We want to try to get you to at least 36 weeks, if not longer. Your weight gain is on target and the twins are doing excellent. I'm sure that Remy, here will make sure my orders are followed to the letter, so you are dismissed until this time next week."

They take the elevator up to the main floor, where they are intercepted by Kitty. "Like Rogue. I was so totally looking for you. You like, have to come with me and see this." Remy smiles, knowing what lies in wait for Rogue. He heads to the kitchen to fix something for his lunch.

"Kit, ya don' have'ta drag me!" Rogue protests, taking her arm from Kitty's grasp. They walk into the media room where they hear "Surprise!" Rogue then takes in her surroundings. Pastel streamers are all over the room with balloons everywhere. Not a man is in sight. Rogue's smile lights up the room, then her gaze rests on a woman sitting in one of the recliners. "Momma?" Rogue is genuinely surprised now. "Why didn' ya tell me ya were comin'?"

"I think ya know why. Jus' look at ya!" her mother beams, stepping over to her and awkwardly embracing her. "I'm jus' so excited ta be havin' twin grandbabies!" she gushes. "An' how is that handsome son-in-law of mine?" she asks.

"Ornery as ever."

"Mm. I can only imagine. I have some news for ya, darlin'."

"What...is there somethin' wrong?" Rogue asks worriedly.

"No, nothin' like that. I've jus' decided that since everythin' I have is up here, I might as well move here as well." her mother states matter-of-factly.

"Ya're movin' here?" Rogue ends with a small shriek.

"Sure am. I want ta see my grandbabies grow up an' I want ta be closer ta ya."

"Ya sure it doesn't have anythin' ta do with me?" Logan's voice is heard form the doorway.

Carrie blushes and Rogue assumes a knowing smirk.

"So _that's _why ya wanta move up here!" she teases.

"He's not the _entire_ reason." Carrie protests.

"But he is a reason, nonetheless." Rogue prods playfully.

"Maybe." she replies evasively.

Rogue chuckles and Alexis shakes her head bemusedly. She didn't imagine that her Pop would be interested in another woman. She can see why, though. Carrie Thibodeaux is a beautiful woman whose sweet nature is immediately evident. She would be a good match for Pop, if things progressed that far.

The ladies shoo Logan out of the room after he extracts a promise from Carrie to meet him later. They enjoy a nice lunch of Jean's chicken salad and various treats. Rogue has many new things to add to the twins' inventory of clothes, toys, diapers..etc. In the corner is a fabulously crafted crib large enough for both babies to sleep in for some time. She reads the card and sees that it's from Remy. She smiles and spies the envelopes on the table. Professor has left savings bonds for both children to use for the college of their choosing. The other envelope bears the handwriting of Jean-Luc. Inside is a check written out for a rather large sum with instructions to spend it on whatever "de bebes" need and to take what's left and spoil herself. She has a good idea on what to spend it on in the not-so-distant future.

After Kitty cajoled Piotr into carrying the crib into the LeBeau's room and night falls. They are in the usual position with Remy's head in her lap, speaking to his children. She sighs happily.

"W'at is it, cherie?" he asks, looking up at her.

"Jus' thinkin' about what a great day this has been."

"Oui. Lots 'appenin'." he smiles, then pushes himself up to where he's sitting.

"'M t'inkin' we'd better get some sleep while we still can. W'en dese deux get 'ere, dere won' be much t' be 'ad." he warns teasingly.

"Yeah." she yawns, suddenly sleepy "Ya're right, Rems."

They share a kiss good-night and turn in.

**Review or Mystique may find you. Ha! **


	19. Conversations

**A/N: Ookay, kudos to my _three_ faithful reviewers! I don't know if it's the time of year or what, but I'm losing reviewers! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Come back!!!!!! **

**Chellerbelle: Yep, we have to get things going with those two. Lol.**

**Roguey21: You love chaos, eh? We'll have to see what we can do about that. Had to bring in Keira. It would've been really mean not to! Tabs deserved it. I love it when Rogue threatens people! Hehehe....**

**Drummerchick66: Mystique won't be coming to you, since you were nice enough to review. I'm a poet and didn't know it! LOL! Alexis will be giving autographs this weekend at the Bayville Mall...hehehe. Yes, there will be more LoRrie coming up.**

**Disclaimer: The person who would normally type this part is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep, and she will get back to you at her earliest convenience, or until they are indeed hers, whichever comes first. BEEP!**

Rogue is sitting up in bed, fondly remembering last Valentine's Day. It was a perfect evening with the perfect man. For her, anyway. This year, they await the imminent arrival of their twins. She's around 33 weeks and everything is still going well. Remy watches her like a hawk. He makes certain that she gets plenty of rest, which is beginning to drive her batty. She understands and even agrees with him, but if she doesn't get out of this bed soon....well, things won't be pretty. Running her hands over her protruding belly, she smiles as she feels them turn somersaults and kick. A few more weeks and the babies would be ready to deliver safely, Hank assured her at her last appointment. The Braxton-Hicks contractions have begun, so it won't be too much longer now.

Remy steps in and immediately notes her boredom/restlessness/irritation. He hides a grin, knowing well how much his wife enjoys being on the go. She has always had a high energy level ever since he has known her.

"Roguey, y' wan' t' go downstairs aft'r my shower?"

"Yes, please!" she cries. "I've gotta get outta here for awhile." He senses her relief.

After his shower, he assists her down the stairs, since she is a bit ungainly on her feet. He guides her to the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare a light lunch for her, since a big meal will give her heartburn again. She learned that lesson the hard way the other night, when she filled her plate full of pizza that he had prepared from scratch. The entire night was spent in pain. It took a Herculean effort to hold back the 'Tol' y' so.' that wanted to spring from his lips. Instead, he spent the night massaging her back and giving her mild antacids after seeking Hank's advice on the matter.

He returns with a tray and places it in her lap. Taking his plate from the tray, he then observes that Rogue has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"W'at's de matter, cherie?" he mildly inquires, wiping her tears.

"They had ta put a dog ta sleep! She was so pretty an' friendly too."

The channel is on Animal Planet. He shakes his head and asks "Y' wan' t' watch somet'in' else?"

"Please." she sniffs, taking a Kleenex and dabbing at her eyes.

He changes the channel to Game Show Network. The Newlywed game is on. Kitty comes bouncing in. "Ooh! Like, I soo totally love this game."

"It sounds like somethin' ya would love, Kit." Rogue replies humorously.

"I've got, like the best idea ever!" Kitty exclaims.

"I don' know if I like de sound o' dat, chaton." Remy eyes her warily.

"Like, we have 3 newly married couples here. Why don't we like, have our own version of the game, mutant style?"

The couple look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ya would _really_ haveta censor tha questions for Remy." Rogue gasps out between laughs.

"W'at? So I would get...creative in answerin' my questions." he protests.

"Yeah, like _creative _to the point of Logan wanting to tear you a new one." Kitty points out, finally joining in the humor of the situation.

"Can ya imagine Scott doin' somethin' like that?" Rogue howls with laughter, getting the other two started again.

"Mr. Prim and Proper Leader." Kitty mimics, giggling.

"Kit, stop it." Rogue tries again to regain control. "Oh great! Now I haveta get up. Be back in a minute." She returns to the room a few minutes later, to find that Piotr has joined the group.

"So who would be the host?" the quiet Russian inquires.

All four think for a second and the response is unanimous. "Bobby!"

"Oui! De homme is cheesy enoug' t' be de perfect choice." Remy agrees enthusiastically.

"Hey! I. Am. Not. Cheesy." Bobby argues. "I'm just fun with my own individual sense of style."

"Y' wan' style, y' come t' me." Remy retorts.

"Rems, I'm jus' guessin' here, but humility has never been a strong suit for ya, has it?" Rogue asks with mild sarcasm.

"'M not arrogant, I jus' know 'm good lookin an' I 'ave de mos' belle femme." He states seriously.

Instead of arguing with him, Rogue attempts to stand, but discovers she needs a little help. Remy gives his assistance and she walks over to the large window to view the snowy landscape. Watching five 'Jamie's' sledding down the hill, each with their own sled, she speaks to Remy. "Ya do know what Sunday is, dont'cha, hon?"

"Hmm, let me t'ink....is dere a game on?"

"No."

"Someone's birt'day?"

"Nooo..."

"Iceboy finally gets a life?"

"I object!" Bobby yells.

"Y' object dat y' 'ave a life?"

"I....No....RRGGHHHH!"

"You have to admit that you walked right into that one, comrade." Pete smiles.

"No." she answers flatly, getting exasperated.

He is enjoying this game greatly. Her eyes are beginning to spark, so he presses further.

"Is dere a reason dat I should know w'at dat day is?" he inquires seriously, although inside, he is chuckling.

"Yes!" she throws up her arms and stalks out of the room as best as she can.

Kitty looks at him, shocked. "You mean you totally forgot what Sunday is?" she asks dismayed. She never thought she would see the day that Remy LeBeau would forget the significance of that particular day.

He erases the evil grin form his lips and replies "Don' worry, Chaton. I was jus' teasin' t' get 'er mad. I _love_ 'ow 'er eyes spark w'en she's angry. I'll make t'ings right later."

"Yeah. Well, like, you'd better!" Kitty declares, getting up and marching out to get ready for her DR session.

Rogue strides into the kitchen, where Angel is sitting at the table, staring at nothing. Rogue takes the milk out, pours herself a glass and replaces it, slamming the door. "Men!" she mutters angrily.

"I'm sorry, what?" Angel asks quietly.

"I can' believe Remy forgot what Sunday is!"

"You're kidding!" Angel exclaims, attention caught.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Wow. I thought the news I received was shocking." Angel muses aloud.

"What news?" Rogue inquires. "I need somethin' ta get my mind offa this."

Angel takes a deep breath and plunges in. "I'm pregnant."

"Ya're kiddin'. That's great!" Rogue grabs Angel in a tight hug. "Does Kurt know yet?"

"No, he won't be back from his mission until tonight."

"Oh. He'll flip when ya tell him. Prob'ly literally, knowin' my brother. I won' say a word til ya tell him."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you not to say anything. If you want to, you can tell Remy."

"We'll see." Rogue answers noncommitally.

Angel giggles. Rogue walks back upstairs carefully, smiling in spite of herself. Pushing open the door, she spies the man she is still put-out with. He immediately wraps his arms around her and pulls her as close as he is able.

"'M sorry I f'rgot Sunday is Valentine's Day, amour. I'ts t' late t' make reservations now, so why don' we order somet'in' in dat night."

"Oh. Sure. I guess that's alright." Rogue states, hurt that he forgot.

"B'sides, y' really shouldn' be goin' out t' much since y'r gettin' close t' deliverin'." he reasons.

"Yeah. Right." she lays on her side, pretending to sleep.

"He can feel the hurt pouring off of her, but the element of surprise promises to take care of that. "Maybe _I _should win an Oscar." he imagines with a grin.

Sunday rolls around. Rogue awakens and stretches, then acknowledges the empty space beside her. She doesn't have long to deliberate on it, when Remy enters their room, bearing a silver tray. She sits up, smiling at the attempt to make up for forgetting. On the tray is a red rose in a small vase, a tall glass of milk and center stage is a plate of his special recipe French toast.

"Rems, ya didn' haveta do this!" she protests mildly, accepting his kiss.

"Oui, I did. An' I love spoilin' y', cherie."

She finishes her breakfast, savoring the last bites then reluctantly gets out of their warm bed to get a shower. Dressing in her most comfy clothes, she comes out of the bathroom to find a bouquet of _two_ dozen roses awaiting her.

Later in the afternoon, Remy helps her upstairs, then leaves on the pretense of helping Piotr with his wardrobe for the evening to be spent romancing Kitty.

Rogue walks into their room and spies a large box wrapped in gold on her dresser. Removing the lid, she picks up the card laying on top of the tissue.

_Mon Precieux,_

_We may not be going anywhere,_

_but I still want you to wear this._

_I saw it in the shop and thought of you._

_Meet me downstairs at 7._

_Je t'aime,_

_~R~_

Peeling back the tissue, she gasps. She pulls out a beautiful velvet dress in a deep shade of red. Checking the size, she notices that it should fit perfectly. Shucking her clothes, she takes the dress and slips it on. Her assumption is correct. She looks at herself in the mirror, turning to admire every angle. By the time she finishes her hair and make-up, it is nearly 7. Grabbing her coat, she meets Kurt at the top of the stairs.

"Let me help you down, mein zizter."

She takes his arm and he guides her down, to where Remy is waiting. To her surprise, he is dressed much like he is anytime they go out for the evening. Kurt takes her to him and gives him her arm.

"Surprise." Remy murmurs in her ear. "Our car awaits." He carefully escorts her to the car that has had ample opportunity to warm up. After seeing her safely inside, he enters his side and they ride off. "Had y' fooled, didn' I?" he teases.

"You rat." she scowls at him, pretending to be upset.

"Y' didn' _really_ t'ink dat I would f'rget de day I asked y' t' be my wife, d' y'?" he smiles at her.

"Well...."

"Den I guess dat really makes me a good actor." Remy states with a chuckle.

They partake of a wonderful dinner at Tavern on the Green. Afterward, as they are leaving, he realizes that he forgot to leave a tip, so he goes back inside. Rogue opts to wait for him outside and enjoy the crisp winter air. She finds a spot with no ice on the sidewalk and leans against the wall, admiring the skyline. A voice brings her out of her musing.

"Rogue." an all too familiar voice calls.

Without turning she coldly says "Cody. What're ya doin' here?"

"I came ta take ya with me." he states.

"Back home? I don' think so. Not after tha way I was treated tha las' time I was there!" she snarls.

"No, I got me a place an' I can' stop thinkin' bout ya, Rogue."

"That's funny. Last time ya saw me, ya were runnin' with an anti-mutant mob. Ya acted jus' tha same with Faith. Yeah, that's right, I was there! I saw ya then, too!"

"Ya can always take that 'cure' they keep talkin' about."

"One, I don' wanta. Two, it's only _temporary._ Three, I like who I am. Four, I ain' hurtin' my babies." At this, she turns around to face him. To let him see that she has moved on with her life. He stares in disbelief.

"Ya couldn' control yaself tha las' time I saw ya a couple'a years ago."

"Funny how time, an' tha right person, can change things." she retorts with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Ev'ryt'in' okay 'ere, ma cherie?" Remy inquires, meeting them outside.

"Jus' fine, sugar. Cody Robbins, this is my husband, Remy LeBeau. Remy, this is Cody. My _former_ best friend."

"Y'r de one who chased 'er w'en she was down dere deux years ago?" he questions, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"That's not any of your business. That's between Rogue an' me."

"Wrong, Cody! What concerns me, concerns him as well so ya best deal with it! Ya weren' there when I needed ya. Ya treated me like I was less than human. Ya know what? This conversation is over! Ya made a wasted trip here, 'cuz I ain't goin' anywhere with ya! Remy, let's go home. Suddenly I'm exhausted. Our twins need some time with their daddy anyway." The last sentence is spoken with a death glare pointed at Cody. They leave him standing on the sidewalk, gawking after them.

"'M sorry dis wasn' de romantic night y' wanted, Marie."

"Rems, what happened back there wasn' ya're fault. Ya didn' invite him here. Don' even think of takin' tha blame for somethin' ya had no control over. Now come over here an' talk ta ya babies."

**Oh c'mon, review! You know you want to. No chaos in this chapter, but we'll see.... Their conversation in the first part of the story has given me another idea. Wouldn't that be hilarious? Tell me what you think. I'm waiting......**


	20. Chaos Returns to the Institute

**Chellerbelle: No he can't. It's just second nature for him to annoy her. Hehehe. Count on Cody to ruin a romantic evening.**

**Roguey21: Yes, he is nominated. Trying to come up with ideas for more chaos. Yes, there really shouldn't be any on such a romantic day. Here is some more chaos just for you! **

**Drummerchick66: If there is an alternative motive, I have yet to figure it out...hehehe. If you write it, I will review it. I didn't think I would be doing any writing either. It just has a way of grabbing you and sucking you in. Sounds like a good idea, though. I have a few, but I need to think on them some more and put them together in my mind. You love writing reviews, I love receiving them as you have noticed (Who doesn't...lol).**

**Courtneycutie: Ok, you're forgiven. ;D Yeah, Cody has a habit of appearing where he isn't wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely connected to the brilliance of X-Men. Except my comics, encyclopedias, figurines and whatnot.**

"I should jus' live in here til I go inta labor." Rogue mutters to herself as she waddles to the bathroom for what seems like the hundredth time today. Remy left awhile ago to buy the carseats, taking Kurt with him so Angel can rest.

After awhile, she opts to take the elevator down to the main floor, as she is moving ponderously these days. She can't see too much past her belly, so she needs to be extra careful in moving around. Making her way to a cozy chair, she finally manages to maneuver herself to sit down. She remembers the conversation she had with Momma on the phone last night. She had called, giving Rogue her new number. She bought a small one-bedroom cottage a couple of blocks away, so she is close-by.

Conversing for a few minutes on Rogue's pregnancy and trivial matters, they get to the real reason for the call, in Rogue's mind anyway.

"Ya know I've been talkin' ta Logan for awhile now, darlin'." her mother tentatively states.

"Yeah. I've never seen Logan smile as much as he does when he talks ta ya."

"Nev'r knew de Wolverine smiled, ot'er dan dat sadistic one he gets w'en he punishes someone t' extra sessions." Remy speaks up from the other side of their room.

"Hush, ya." Rogue scolds, although she is smiling.

Carrie continues. "We've talked about it and we wanta start seein' each other."

"I thought ya went out on Valentine's." Rogue replies, slightly bewildered.

"Yes, we did. That was when Logan asked me if I wanted ta start actually datin'."

Rogue giggles to herself. It's just like Logan to ask in such a manner.

"Momma, are ya askin' if it's okay with me for ya ta start goin' out with him? Why would ya need ta ask me?"

"I jus' don' want it ta be an uncomfortable situation for ya. I know he is kinda like a daddy ta ya."

"Don' worry about that. If he makes ya happy, then I'm all for it. Jus' don' start makin' out aroun' me." she teases.

"Marie!" Carrie scolds. Rogue can practically feel her blushing over the phone. She snickers. "That's not funny Marie LeBeau!" Carrie is outraged.

"I get my enjoyment wherever I can, Momma." She replies, laughing.

"Ya're impossible, child."

"Yeah, it's a gift. An' I hardly look like a child these days." Rogue counters.

"Ya have no idea how much I missed ya arguin' with me over everythin' under the sun." Carrie says fondly.

"Yeah. I've missed that too." Rogue softly agrees. "If ya wanta date Logan, then do it." she adds.

"I will, honey. I love ya."

"Love ya too."

She is brought back to the present when Jubilee stomps into the room, red in the face. She faces Rogue angrily.

"After my shower, I went to change clothes and I found _this_ in my drawer."

"It's a bra, Jubes. I have them in my...wait a minute. THAT'S MINE!" she shouts, snatching it.

"That's what I'm trying to say. None of the bras in my drawer are mine." Jubilee rejoins. "You're a bit um, larger than I am."

"If your drawer is full of mine, then...." Rogue's eyes widen as she tries to get up from the chair. With help from the young Asian girl, they agree to meet in front of Rogue's room. Rogue opens the door and goes straight to her dresser, yanking open her drawer. "Are these yours?" she asks.

"No. If you don't have them, then who does?"

"If these aren't yours, then whose are they?"

Around the mansion, the other girls/women are discovering the same thing. No one has their own lingerie, even Storm wasn't spared when they notice a black cloud passing over them.

-_Alright ladies, I think a meeting is in order to return all of the pieces of lingerie to the right owners. We meet downstairs in the living room in five minutes-_ Angel informs them.

Seeing the female residents entering the living room individually and in small groups has piqued the curiosity of the male population. Roberto spies what Tabby is carrying since she didn't bother to be discreet and rushes off to tell the other guys.

"You're kidding! Who did it?" Bobby is a little put-out since he didn't think of it first.

The guys look at each other, finding no one who will admit to it until Jamie pipes up. "I know who did it."

"Did what, kid?" Logan asks from the doorway.

"Somebody took all the ladies..errr, lingerie." Pete stutters while blushing.

"Ya were about ta tell us who. Right kid?" Logan growls.

"Yyyyessir, Mr. Logan. It was Renoir and Rhett."

"Ya know what, guys? We're gonna let the ladies handle this one, since I heard them on my way here. They are plenty steamed."

Meanwhile in the living room:

"I have a good guess at who did this ta us." Rogue angrily states.

"Like, who?"

"I think Remy did it." Tabby accuses.

"No, it wasn' Remy! He was with me til he left with Kurt two hours ago. He wouldn' do that anyway. Why would he want ta look at _your _things?" Rogue refutes disdainfully.

"Maybe because my figure is better than yours right now." Tabby rejoins tauntingly.

"That's it! Ya are so _dead_!" Rogue snarls, leaping up as quickly as she is able. It is at that moment Remy and Kurt return. Remy feels the fury coming from his chere and rushes in, intercepting her.

"Let me go, Remy! I'm gonna rearrange her face, then I'm gonna dismember her." Rogue shouts in rage.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try. I'll kick you if you get too close." Tabby threatens.

Remy lets go of Rogue and steps up to her, cold fury igniting his features. "Y' lay one hand on mon Rogue, y' gon' t' regret it f'r de res' o' y'r life. Y' got me?" His eyes are burning with intense fire.

"Fine! You always take her side. I'm outta here!" Tabby stalks away.

"So why're all y' belle femmes in 'ere?"

"Ja. Vhat's going on?"

"Darling, someone went in to all the rooms where at least one woman resides and switched all our brassieres." Angel tells Kurt.

"Dis 'appen t' y' Roguey?"

"Yep, sure did Rems. Any ideas on whodunit?"

"'M gon' t' kill dose deux."

"Ya don' mean...?"

"Dey're de only deux I can t'ink o' dat would do dis. Bobby might, but 'e'd 'avet' actually t'ink o' it firs'."

Sage replies "Then we need to exact our revenge, ladies. What should we do?"

"I know what I'd like ta do." Alexis growls.

"Like, it would totally get rid of our 'problem', but like, it would be too messy." Kitty wrinkles her nose.

"No, we need ta hit 'em where it hurts." Rogue looks at everyone, a sadistic smile on her face.

"I'm all for that." Alexis grins ferally.

"No, not literally." Rogue laughs.

"Dey'd 'ave t' 'ave sometin' t' hit firs'." Remy jests.

"Okay, I think I got somethin'." Rogue's eyes narrow shrewdly.

All the details are taken care of, so they lie in wait.

Renoir comes back after 'running an errand' for Logan (Yep, he's in on it too.). He has just enough time to shower and get changed for his date with Keira. He opens his dresser and finds nothing except a very lacy and see-through bustier. Perplexed, he opens the remaining drawers to find absolutely nothing. Panicking, he opens the closet door to find nothing but Rhett's clothes. He considers borrowing one of his, then remembers that Rhett is a smaller size and a couple of inches shorter.

"I guess I'll have t' wear w'at I was wearin' befo', non?" He turns around to find his previous clothing has also disappeared.

"W'at de....?"

He walks out into the hall to confront whomever he sees first. Rogue is out there with a camera. Before he can react, she raises the camera and says "Say 'cheesecake'!" and clicks the shutter. Laughing, she re-enters their room to show the group gathered there the great photo she captured. Everyone laughs uproariously at the sight of Renoir clad in nothing but a towel with a shocked expression on his face.

"Y' know, I t'ink 'M gon t' save dat after we make a few copies, non? Would be good f'r blackmailin' purposes later." Remy jokes.

"So, like when do we give back his clothes?" Kitty giggles.

"I think tomorrow morning should be soon enough." Jean replies with a wicked grin. "Let him explain to Keira exactly _why_ he can't make it tonight. By the way, nice work Kitty. Who knew you could sneak in and out of a room so fast."

"Like, I've had lots of practice. Can I take a picture and, like show Mr. Logan?"

"After we get dem printed, Chaton."

At midnight, two figures sneak into the garage. After a couple of minutes, two vehicles leave.

In the morning, Remy assists Rogue to the kitchen only to find Rhett frantically looking all over the grounds.

"W'ere's my baby? My baby's gone!"

"W'at r' y' talkin' 'bout, mon frere?" Remy asks as he steps outside, exasperated at not getting a straight answer after a few minutes of trying to get his attention.

"My bike! Someone stole it."

"'ow could someone break in 'ere t' steal anyt'in'?" Remy tries to reason with him.

"I've looked ev'ryw'ere! I can' fin' it." Rhett, beyond reassurance, resumes his search.

Remy comes back inside, barely able to control his laughter. "'E's goin' nuts tryin' t' fin' 'is bike."

Enjoying a good chuckle, they quickly stop when Renoir strides in after his session. "W'at's goin' on in 'ere?" he asks suspiciously. He is unaware at the moment that his clothes have been returned.

"It would seem that Rhett's bike was stolen last night." Sage idly replies.

"Really? An' y' would 'ave no idea who did it?" he inquires with disbelief.

"Non. Not at all." Remy manages to achieve an innocent expression.

"Sure. Listen, I won' tell 'im dat y'all did it, but it'll cost y'." Renoir states shrewdly.

"What'll it cost us?" Rogue asks warily, instantly guarded.

"I wan' all de pictures y' may've copied from las' night. An' de camera t', so I can erase de evidence."

Pretending to deliberate for a moment, Remy finally answers. "Okay. Y' got it. Meet me upstairs in five minutes." He winks at his wife and prepares to meet his brother.

Upstairs, he hands Renoir the pictures (a few copies have already been distributed. Logan receiving one copy for 'future reference'.) and the camera. Renoir examines the pictures on the memory card, satisfied to find that photo erased.

"Y'r secret's safe wit' me. I t'ink it's funny!" He leaves the room chuckling as he sees Rhett running by. Remy closes the door behind Renoir and laughs. "If y' t'ink 'm dat stupid, y' better t'ink again." he says to himself, sliding open a secret compartment behind a drawer and making certain that memory card is still in place. "Wasn' de prince f'r not'in'."

Rogue ponderously makes her way back to their room to lay down for awhile. The babies have been keeping her up at night and it is difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"So did ya give Renoir what he was askin' for?"

"Oui. Dat I did, amour. Y' goin' t' lay down f'r awhile?" he asks tenderly.

"Yeah. I gotta get some sleep in whenever I can, Rems." she responds tiredly.

"Y' wan' me t' stay wit' y'?" he inquires, taking her and kissing her on top of her head.

"Would ya? Don' ya have a DR session in awhile?"

"Logan said if I needed t' take time off t' be wit' y' t' jus' let 'im know. I don' t'ink 'e wants y' alone w'en y' start 'avin contractions."

"That's sweet of him." Rogue smiles. "Yeah. I want ya ta stay."

"Anytime, Roguey.

"So Swamp Rat. When are ya givin' Rhett his bike back?"

A deep chuckle is heard before he answers "I imagine it will re-appear sometime t'night. Now come lay down an' I will massage y'r back til y' fall asleep."

Across town at a small Italian restaurant, an elegant redhead and a short, burly man are being seated. Evening is deepening the shadows.

"So did ya talk ta Rogue about us?"

"Yes, I did. She seems okay with all a this."

"Good. 'Cuz I wanna keep seein' ya, Carrie."

"I wanna keep seein' ya too, Logan."

He reaches across the table and takes her hand, stroking the back.

"I never thought there would be another man for me after Marie's daddy was killed. I mourned for him a long time. Then I met ya. I believe I may be ready ta possibly love again." she smiles across at him.

"All I know is I haven't been this interested in a woman fer a long time. I'd like ta see where this goes."

"Oh ya charmer ya." Carrie teases lightly, causing them both to laugh.

"In case ya haven't noticed, I'm not that good at this kinda stuff. That's more up Gambit's alley."

"If I wanted a man like Gambit, I would find an older version of him." she states airily.

Taking her home, he walks her to her door and they pause, facing each other.

"I've had a really nice time tonight, Logan."

"Me too, Carrie. Ya wanna go out again?"

"Ya know, I really do."

"How about Friday?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. I'll call ya later an' let ya know what time I'll pick ya up."

"Okay."

They instinctively lean into each other and share a brief kiss.

"Good night, Carrie.

"G'night, Logan."

**Added some LoRrie for y'all! Awaiting your wonderful reviews. They're what keep me going.**


	21. Blessed Event

**A/N: I've been having trouble with the website on Saturday, with not receiving any alerts or reviews, so I'm waiting to see what happens. These five came through today....Hooray! Computers are such _wonderful_ things at times. Thankies to XOXOheartAmy for adding this to story alert.**

**Chellerbelle****: Yeah, had to add some more, just for funsies.**

**Roguey21****: I am soo thrilled you loved the last chap! Coming up with just the right pranks was what took so long. Pranks aren't really my forte, so I really have to wrack my brain to come up with anything remotely good.**

**Kii****: Yay! You're back. Don't worry, I was already mentally disturbed way before your rant. Lol. I am doing a happy dance right now just knowing that you loved it.**

**Courtneycutie****: Glad you're back! Yup, those boys....I just don't know about them.**

**Drummerchick66****: Aww, thanks so much. I love reading your reviews. Chaos indeed broke out that day. I don't like Rogue being threatened either! You got a deal! **

Rogue sits in the media room with the latest Dean Koontz thriller. She received the wonderful news a little while ago from Beast. The babies are ready to come any day now. They are in the right position and things are moving along. Remy hardly leaves her side these days. Logan has given him a short reprieve from sessions until a week after the twins are born. An air of anticipation is felt throughout the whole mansion. Everyone has been watching her closely, which is rapidly wearing on her nerves. For now, though she is alone. Remy is fixing dinner for tonight, but that doesn't stop him from looking in on her every so often. When he did so five minutes ago, she'd told him "Nothin' yet, Rems. Believe me, ya'll be tha first ta know."

She stretches a bit then returns to her book, reveling in the all too temporary solitude. Looking up a moment later, she finds Amara staring at her belly.

"That won' make 'em come any faster." Rogue informs her, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anythin' ya wanted?"

"Um, well...I thought that maybe since you were taking classes to become a teacher here, that maybe you could help me with my homework."

"What subject?"

"Lit."

"What're ya readin'?"

"We're doing some of Shakespeare's works this semester. Right now we're reading Julius Caesar."

"Okay. I've read most of his works, so do ya have tha book with ya?"

"Got it right here." Amara sits down beside her and they pick up where the class is at the moment. Professor wheels through, observes the pair for a few seconds, then proceeds to the kitchen. Remy meets him at the table.

"I believe your wife will make a fantastic addition to our faculty. The students are already coming to her for assistance with their school work."

"Oui, she 'as a talent f'r it." Remy states proudly. "I know she's lookin' fo'ward t' graduatin'."

"As am I. The sooner we can remove our students from Bayville High competely, the better they will benefit. I fear there is far too much persecution against them."

"Absolutement! We 'eard w'at 'appened wit' Jubes las' week." Anger is evident in Remy's voice.

"Yes, those were unfair accusations made against her. I am attempting to work with the administration, but we will see how far we get." Professor grimly replies.

"Dose filles sure got it in f'r 'er. Attackin' 'er while changin' from gym class. So she fought back. W'at was she s'pposed t' do?"

"I agree, but unfortunately, many of their parents are influential in the local businesses and a few even in the town's political circles, so they will not make this easy by any means."

"Oui. I know 'ow dat is. Dere's a lot o' dat in N'awlins. Lot o' corrupt politicians dat shouldn' even be in office. But if y' know de righ' people...." Remy rubs the fingers of one hand together.

"Sadly, you are quite correct. The only positive side I can see to this is that during her suspension, your wife has been tutoring her, as you are well aware, and she is doing wonderfully. Jubilee will be caught up with her classes at the very least."

"Bon. Roguey will be 'appy t' 'ear dat."

"So, what will we be partaking of tonight?" Professor smiles and observes the fixings strewn around the counter-tops.

"Ma cherie is wantin' fried chicken. Won' be as good as 'ers, but it'll still be tasty."

"I have no doubt it will." Professor assures him, then takes his leave.

The intercom springing to life, interrupts the impromptu study session. Faith has finished a training sim, so she is already on her way up. She answers it, then freezes when she hears the voice on the other end. Her face is stony, but she allows him entrance anyway. She wants to hear him explain his actions on that fateful day.

Rogue and Amara are heading toward the door when Faith opens it. She still wears the stony expression, but Rogue gasps and a look of scorching fury fills her eyes.

"Faith! I-I didn' know ya were here." Cody is dumbstruck, then realizes too late that he is really in trouble this time.

"Of course she is!" Rogue spits angrily. "Who do ya think went down an' talked her inta comin' up here? We were acquaintances in school, if it's any of ya business."

"It isn'." Faith plainly states. "I loved ya, Cody. How could ya treat me like that? Never mind. It no longer matters. What we might've had is finished. We're done!" She stalks out the door, then turns back to the growing audience. "I saw tha way ya looked at Rogue, Cody. Now I know why ya never looked at me like that. I'll see tha rest of ya tomorrow." She leaves, but is unaware of the young Cajun watching her from his window.

"What're ya doin here, Cody? I told ya I'm not goin' anywhere with ya. I have a husband an' soon, two children."

"But Rogue, I've loved ya since we were kids. I never understood why ya left."

"If ya _loved_ me so much then why, when I went back ta find Momma, did ya chase me down with that anti-mutant mob? Ya _chased_ me, Cody. That group would've killed me an' ya knew it! Ya did nothin' ta stop it. Ya _joined_ them!" Her voice is rising in wrathful anger. Remy steps closer to intercept, if need be.

"I had ta join them! Ya left me with an empty heart, Rogue. Ya didn' even stay ta explain what happened. Ya're momma was brokenhearted when she couldn' find' ya. What did ya expect me ta do? Wait aroun' and see if ya _decided_ ta show up?" he scoffs.

Rogue's ire has peaked to a whole new level. "Ya're blamin' _me_ fer ya're bad decisions?" she grinds out between clenched teeth. "Ya sure got a set of brass ones, showin' up here, claimin' ta love me, then ya blame me fer everythin' that went wrong in ya're life. Ya're sadly mistaken if ya think I'm goin' anywhere with ya now!" Now she is way beyond angry.

Cody reaches out and grabs her arm. "I came here ta get ya an' I ain' leavin' til ya're with me. Okay, I _don'_ love ya. Not anymore. Now ya're comin with me, jus' so I can teach ya what happens when ya scorn my love an' toss it away like it's nothin'!" he snarls ominously.

"Oh, so now ya're gonna beat on a pregnant woman?" she retorts heatedly, wrenching her arm from his grasp.  
"Mon ami, an' I say dat lightly, y' better let go o' mon souer-in law." A voice growls dangerously from behind him. He hears the distinct sound of shuffling cards behind him.

"An' if I don'?"

"Den y' can tell evr'yone 'ow an Ace easily beat y'r 'and. An' took it from y'." He charges a card, its orange glow intensifying by the second. Cody's eyes widen, then Renoir speaks again. "W'at's it gon' t' be? Do y' go willin'ly or do I toss dis card at y' an' send y' 'ome in pieces. Y'r choice."

Just then, Remy hastens up and throws a hard right-cross, hitting Cody squarely on the jaw. "Y' ever come anyw'ere near my wife again, I won' stop at one. Get outta 'ere befo' I rearrange y'r body parts, one-by-one." He lifts him up by the front of his shirt and throws him toward the street.

"Y' okay, Marie?" Remy runs over to his wife and holds her close.

"Rems, I'm-unnhhh..." she groans, doubling over while holding her stomach.

Panic sets in. Kitty phases down to grab Hank while Remy carefully guides Rogue to a chair.

"Sugar, it's passed. It might even be false. All we can do is wait and see. Now, I haveta go ta tha bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later a surprised expression evident on her face. "Remy, I need ta talk ta ya for a sec." She guides him out to the hall in a quiet spot. "My water jus' broke. It's time."

Beast meets them and escorts them down to the med-bay to examine her. "My dear, I've just heard that you've had a most harrowing experience with an old friend." She recaps the story for him, leaving out nothing while he looks her over with an expert eye. He looks up with excitement. "Rogue, you are in what is termed as 'early labor'. Your water has indeed broken, as you have observed mere moments ago. This first stage has two levels. The contractions you are experiencing now, will last for approximately 30 seconds. The second level of this stage will be more intense. Your contractions will be stronger and last up to a minute. This is where those breathing and focusing techniques will aid you best. Right now, I am going to release you. You should be able to move around normally, for the time being. Remy, after awhile, I want you to begin keeping track of the intervals between contractions. Bring her back when they are about five minutes apart. It will give us a little time to prepare for their imminent arrival."

They head upstairs where they are rushed by the residents.

"Like, why aren't you still down there?"

"Too early f'r dat, chaton. Got hours befo' it be time."

"Hours! Aw man, that's vhat I have to look forward to?" Kurt questions anxiously, which gets him a swat from his wife.

Remy's attention is otherwise occupied since Rogue is experiencing another one.

They walk the grounds, relishing the early spring air. Their conversation covers many topics, including Jubilee's suspension, how much longer it will be until she receives her degree, what they will name their children to name a few.

"Y' gon' t' take pain medication w'en de time comes, cherie?"

"I really don' wanna, hon."

"Y' sure? I don' like seein' y' hurt, amour."

"I know, but I wanna do it this way. Will ya support me in this?"

"Y' know I will. I jus' wan' y' t' be sure."

Several hours pass and she's well into the second part of stage one. Her contractions are closer together and she is in a good amount of pain. After the last one passes, they head down to the med-bay.

"Aah, there you are. I have been awaiting your return. Now let's check the mother-to-be, shall we?" She lays on the bed while he checks her progress. "You are doing very well, my dear. You are dilated to six, so I would say in a few more hours, you should be ready to give birth. Very soon, you will be in the transition stage. Your contractions will be extremely painful then. Have you decided whether you want medication?"

"No. I don' wanna, but they hurt. A lot!" A cry erupts from her as another one overtakes her.

"Breathe, amour. Y'r doin' great. Jus' a little more."

"Remy, massaging her back might help her a bit. She needs you right now."

"Ain' goin' now'ere, Beast." He strokes her hair gently.

A couple hours more pass.

"This hurts too much!" she yells with a pain-filled voice.  
"It be alrigh', hon. Jus' breathe t'rough it. Y' can do it."

Upstairs, Logan and Alexis wince every time they hear her yell, scream or cry out. "At least no one else can hear it." Alexis quietly growls to Logan.

"Yeah, kid." Logan is preoccupied with the sounds of his other 'daughter' in the worst pain of her life. Carrie reaches over and takes his hand. "She'll be fine, Logan. We both know my girl is incredibly strong. Before we know it, there will be two beautiful babies to meet. I can't wait ta be a grandma."

"You'll be a good one, Carrie."

Downstairs-

"I'm gonna push now!" she pants.

"Alright Rogue. You're ready now. When you feel it, I want you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can to the count of 10. Ready?"

She nods and relaxes as it passes. Remy kisses her head and positions himself where he needs to be. A minute later...

"Okay. Push, Rogue!"

After pushing for what seems like an eternity, she manages one more and a tiny cry is heard a moment later. They hear Beast chuckle and exclaim,

"Well, hello Miss LeBeau! It would seem that your arrival has been anticipated for some time."

"It's a fille! We have a lil' fille!" A smile like none other that has ever been seen on him, lights his face.

Rogue smiles as tears stream down her face. Beast lays the petite girl on her mother's stomach for her to see.

"Oh Rems, she's so beautiful!" Rogue declares. "She's so delicate, so- Ohhhh...I think tha next one's comin'."

The girl is laid in the small bed and Rogue begins delivering her second child. She pushes a couple of times. "I can't do it, Rems! I'm so tired."

"Yes y' can, cherie! I know y' can. Y'r de strongest femme I know. Won' be much longer now den y'll be done, mon coeur. Now c'mon, work wit' me." Remy encourages her along.

A couple more pushes and the second cry is heard. "Welcome, Monsieur LeBeau! We've been waiting for you." is heard from Hank.

"A fils." Remy is awestruck. He closes his eyes for a second to compose himself.

"We have a boy?" Rogue questions, completely amazed but exhausted.

Beast grins as he lays her son on her stomach. "Yes. It looks like you are the proud parents of a healthy son and daughter."

"Ohhh...Look at him, Remy!" Tears spill over once again as the couple admire their new son.

"I'm going to take your beautiful new children and do what is called an Apgar test. It checks their reflexes and responses to different stimuli. I am then going to weigh and measure them, then they will be returned to you, post-haste. I would suggest feeding them as soon as possible. It not only strengthens your bond with them, but there are benefits for both you and them, as I am sure you have read about."

Rogue is cleaned-up and is sitting in bed. The twins have already been fed. She is holding their son and Remy is holding their daughter.

"Y' did an incredible job, mon precieux tresor." Remy smiles and kisses her, then his 'fille'.

"We really need ta name them, Rems." she returns his smile softly.

"We did, r'member? Las' week we finally decided on deux names each."

"That's right, we did. Okay, for our son, how about....Jayden Marcel?"

"Oui, I like dat one. 'Ow 'bout Esme Cherisse f'r our fille?"

"Ooh, that's pretty! I think we're doin' pretty good for our first day."

"Y'r de mos' belle maman I've ever seen."

Thank ya, sugar. I think ya're tha best lookin' daddy I've ever seen."

"Let's jus' say dat we're de bes' lookin' parents on de planet." He grins at her and leans in for another kiss.

"There's that humility that ya're so well-known for." she sarcastically teases, then laughs.

_**Okay, please let me know and review. Do you want this story to continue, or end here? I leave it up to you. The most votes decides. I do have other ideas that are still in various stages of development.**_

_**~Tammy~**_


	22. Settling In

**A/N: I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue or not, but thanks to two reviewers who _really _ wanted to see it continue, I will do so for a time. I did a special one-shot last night, so if you haven't done so, please read it and let me know what you think. I do have some other projects in mind and my best friend who has done some writing and has actually won awards for doing so will be joining forces with me, so-to-speak, on some but those will be of a distinctly spiritual flavor and will most likely be done in comicverse, so look for those to be coming in the not-too-distant future. Whew! That was long-winded. Anyway...**

**Chellerbelle: I am so glad you enjoyed the last chap. Twins are always exciting and fun.**

**roguey21: No need to cry, hon. Even when I deem this one as finished, there will still be more stories to be written. :) You don't know what it means to me that you think this story is awesome. I was afraid it was getting boring! Happy to be wrong. Hehehe...**

**drummerchick66: Had to get that pest in at least one more time ;). I'm sure they would cheerfully roast him alive if he tried anything of the sort. Lol.**

**courtneykutie: I am jumping for joy here. You love my writing! Yippee!!!!! Yes, it is the two that are in the original story that started all this writing madness! Hehehehe.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't see any certificates of ownership framed or laying around, so I'm assuming I don't own them.**

Several hours after giving birth, Rogue marvels at her restored figure and the fact that she is no longer in any pain. Having enhanced healing abilities has its advantages. Hank thoroughly examined her a short time ago, deeming her completely recovered, much to his amazement. This is fine with her. She wants to go back upstairs to their room and get the babies settled in their new temporary home. Professor visited not too long after their birth and after exclaiming over them for a few moments, informed the new parents that they could move into their new apartment in June.

Rogue returns her thoughts to the present when Remy enters the med-bay. He strides over to her and embraces her. "Feels good t' be able t' put my arms all de way aroun' y' an' 'old y' close again." he purrs in her ear. She smiles against his chest. "I've missed this too, Rems." She revels in their closeness.

"W'at say we take our petit bebes on 'ome?" he asks, grabbing the handle of Jayden's car seat.

"Ya sure we'll be able ta get 'em upstairs without everyone wantin' a peek at tha 'new arrivals'?"

"Oui. Logan, Kurt an' I worked it out. Dey 'ave ev'ryone out on an obstacle course f'r 'bout an hour. Dat'll give us enough time t' get dese deux up t' our room an' tucked in." he winks at her and heads for the door.

"I like tha way ya'll think." Rogue drawls.

"We would do anyt'in' f'r y', amour. Den again, y' already knew dat 'bout me."

"I'll haveta keep that in mind." she replies slyly.

They arrive at their room and Rogue is instantly relieved. Esme is beginning to fuss, so she removes her from her seat and proceeds to feed her. Remy takes Jayden from his and holds him close. He is captivated with their son, astonished with the tiny fingers and toes. He strokes the baby's fingers and smiles when he finds his finger captured in a small fist. "Dat's righ', y' know y'r pere, don' y' petit fils." he addresses the boy.

Rogue glances over and sees her two 'boys' together. She smiles and looks down at their daughter contentedly feeding. Never before had she seen anything so beautiful and perfect as these two little miracles. Esme is finished, so Rogue lifts her to her shoulder and burps her. She hardly weighs anything at all. Hank told them that Esme came, weighing 5 lbs. 8 ½ oz. and Jayden is 5 lbs. 3 oz.

"Ya ready ta trade, Rems?" she asks him.

"Sure. Bring my fille ov'r 'ere."

"'Kay, but she's about ta go ta sleep."

"Dat don' matter. I'll jus' rock 'er til 'er frere's ready t' join 'er." the new father comments.

With the twins fed and sound asleep for the time being, Rogue decides to try to catch a quick nap. She's managed to fall asleep when a soft knock is heard. Remy answers the door to find Jubilee and Amara.

"W'at d' y' filles need?" he questions, casting a quick look at Rogue to make certain that she's still asleep.

"Can we see the babies?" Amara quietly asks, noticing the slumbering Rogue.

"If y' can stay quiet, den y' can look. Don' pick dem up, 'cuz dey're sleepin'." he warns.

"Okay." they whisper. They come in silently and look down into the crib. "Oh, they're so cute!" Jubilee whispers.

"Yeah. You just want to pick them up and cuddle them." Amara answers.

Esme stirs and whimpers a bit. Her mouth makes a suckling motion and she is still again.

"Aww...." the two girls exclaim softly.

There is another knock and Kurt cracks the door open. "Iz it zafe to kumm in?" he asks in a subdued voice.

"Oui." is the hushed reply.

"Zere you two are. You need to come downztairs. Ve're deciding vhat to order for dinner." He turns to Remy and adds "I vill make sure a tray iz zent up for you and mein zizter. Is zere any preference in vhat you vant?"

"Chinese would be bon, t'ank y'." Remy answers.

"I vill add zat to ze votes und you are velcome. Zo far zat zeems to be ze popular choice. Come on." he addresses the two girls and they reluctantly follow Kurt. He gives Remy a subtle wink as he ushers them out.

One week later, Rogue has been released to resume her DR and training sessions. She grabs her uniform and goes into the bathroom to change. "So far, so good." she mumbles to herself as she's putting it on. There is no trouble until she gets to her chest. "Oh no. This ain't good." She struggles with the zipper. It does go up, but it is uncomfortably tight. She comes out stretching her shoulders back and forth to try to stretch the material. It doesn't work. "Oh great." she mutters and shoots a death glare at Remy.  
"W'at'd I do?" he asks innocently enough.

"This is all ya're fault." she accuses.

"W'at's my fault?"

"Oh...Oh, jus' fergit it!" she storms out of the room, leaving a very confused Remy looking after her.

She seeks out Storm and fills her in on her situation. Storm takes her to her room and takes new measurements.

"Thank ya, Storm. But what am I goin' ta do in tha meantime?"

"Well, I would explain your small predicament to Logan. You will not have complete range of motion in your current uniforms, and that could prove to be detrimental. I will get your new uniforms ordered post-haste, but it will still be a few days before you will receive them."

"Why didn' I think of this before now?" she moans.

"You had other, more important things on your mind. Do not worry. A few more days will not make that great of a difference."

Rogue is seriously dreading having to inform Logan of her 'problem'. It is embarrassing, to say the least to talk about something of such a deeply personal nature with someone you look at as a father-figure. She finds him programming the simulation she was going to do. "Logan, I've had a situation come up." She looks away and blushes slightly.

"Out with it, Stripes. What's this 'situation'?"

"....I went ta get my uniform on an' it-well, it.....it doesn' fit right anymore." she manages to stammer out. The blush deepens a shade.

"He gives her a long, measured look, wondering why she's blushing. He glances down only just then becoming aware of what she's uncomfortable with and immediately looks back up, slightly abashed.

"Uh...it's okay, Stripes. Just let me know when the new ones come in an' we'll get ya on the schedule."

It is an awkward moment for the two of them.

"Yeah....I'll do that." she makes a brief hand gesture (No, no 'birds' here. C'mon, now.) and turns to leave. She walks into the room to change and Remy gives her a bewildered glance.

"W'at was dat all about earlier, an why are y' back so soon?" he questions.

"I'm surprised ya haven' noticed."

"Didn' get much o' a chance t' wit' y' yellin' at me an' all."

She moves toward the dresser and that's when he finally notices what made her mad. He smirks, but observes the obvious discomfort she's in.

"Does it 'urt y'?" he asks with concern.

"No, but it is uncomfortable. Ya do know this is all ya're fault, don' ya?" she leans her forehead on his chest.

He kisses the top of her head. "I b'lieve we'd established dat part, non? W'at we didn' was why." he replies, lightly rubbing her back.

"'Cuz ya got me pregnant."

"Never 'eard y' complain 'bout dat befo', cherie." he chuckles. "B'sides, would y' give up de chance o' 'avin' such belle bebes wit' me, jus' so y'r uniforms fit?"

"No, I wouldn', Rems. Ya know me better than that."

"Certainment."

"I've gotta get outta this uniform. I'm gonna go change."

"Need some 'elp, amour?" he purrs, the smirk returning.

He hears a sultry laugh then "No, I don' think so. I'm not ready fer another 'belle bebe' quite yet."

**All I want for Christmas is some good reviews, some good reviews, some good reviews...you get the picture, now you know what to do.**


	23. The Great Food Fiasco

**Chellerbelle: Lol! Yeah, poor Rogue. As for Remy, we all know that it usually is the man's fault...hehehe. ;)**

**coutneykutie****: Elated that you thought it was so funny. My sense of humor really tends to come out in these. What a situation to be in! **

**Kii****: Busy little bee, are we? 'Tis a bustling time of year. Gonna be busy myself, the next couple of days. I'm gonna try to get this posted asap, but my internet connection doesn't want to work tonight! RRRGGGHHH!!!**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the others previous to this. Same song, same verse!**

Renoir and Rhett are in their room, plotting revenge on their brother. They know he played a major role in the pranks against them. Now, it's time for some payback! "W'at can we do?" Rhett inquires. "It's like 'e almos' 'as a sixth sense w'en it comes t' dis stuff. We 'aven' been able t' get 'im since deir honeymoon."

"Oui. De homme is good, so we've got t' be sneaky t' get pas' 'im." Renoir narrows his eyes in thought. "We 'ave anot'er problem, dough. Dere's Rogue t' consider. She's jus' as good, so we've really got t' be careful she don' fin' out w'at we're gon' t' do an' get t' Remy wit' it."

"Lessee...Aha!" An evil idea forms in Rhett's mind. He enlightens Renoir. "Oui, dat'll do it." Renoir grins wickedly. "Now we jus' 'ave t' work out all de details."

The underhanded duo watch and listen closely for their 'golden opportunity' over the next few days.

Kitty comes in from school, conversing with Rahne about her Foods class. "Like, I'm supposed to make some kind of a soup, stew or chili for my next exam. I totally don't know what I'm going to, like do yet." Rahne is silently thanking God that she is in the later class, but she feels sorry for those in Kitty's.

The two brothers sitting nearby share a mischievous look. Their chance has arrived.

"Okay Rhett. Y've got t' convince Kitty t' make chili. De day she does, 'M gon' t' ,make sure dat is de same day Remy 'as dinner duty. Den we strike 'ard."

The next day Rhett gets his chance to speak with Kitty. "Word 'as it y' got a project in y' foods class."

"Yeah, like how did you know?"

"Pete tol' me. "'E said dat y' 'ad t' do it f'r some kind o' test an' dat 'e 'oped y'd make y'r chili."

"He did? Like, he really said that?" Kitty questions hopefully.

"Oui. 'E tol' me dat nobody made it like y' did." Rhett thinks to himself that this is definitely not a lie.

"Oh wow! This is, like so cool!" She hops up and down, then runs into her room to get her purse. She needs to go to the grocery store.

"Dat was t' easy." Rhett leans against the wall, smiling to himself when Remy walks by. "W'at y' smilin' at?" He inquires of his younger brother with a small smile of his own.

"Not'in'. Why?" Rhett answers cheekily.

Remy is instantly suspicious. "No reason. Jus' wonderin' w'at 'as y' in such a good mood is all." He notices Kitty's hasty exit. "Y' gon' t' shop in dis weat'er, Chaton?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I've got to like, go to the store and buy the stuff to make something for Petey." she hurries out the door into the pouring rain.

"Poor Pete." Remy cringes at the thought of Kitty's home cooking. Good thing that not only can he cook, but Rogue happens to be a fabulous one. There were no leftovers whenever she cooked.

"De homme don' know w'at 'e's in f'r." Rhett commiserates, then walks back toward his room.

Remy enters their room and finds his wife playing with Esme. Both children are happy, healthy two-month-olds with their mother's eyes. Esme has a diminutive white streak, but Jayden doesn't. Remy strides over to the crib and picks up his son, who coos at his daddy. "An' 'ow is mon fils t'day?" he asks lightly while tickling the boy's tummy. He carries him over to where his 'ladies' are and gives his daughter a noisy kiss on the cheek. "Gettin' more belle like y'r mere ev'ry day." He runs a finger down her tiny streak, which earns him a grin from his tiny girl.

"An' she's becomin' more of a flirt like her daddy." Rogue teases.

"Non. She ain' a flirt, she's a 'daddy's girl'! Right, petit?" he argues.

Rogue chuckles and pulls his head closer for a kiss.

"Now who's bein' a flirt?" he teases. Rogue laughs and playfully swats him on the arm.

"Ooh. Y'r wantin' t' play rough, cherie?" he smirks. "I be ready f'r y' anytime."

"Our children are still awake, sugah." Rogue tauntingly reminds him.

"Dere's always lat'r." he sends her a smoldering look.

She suppresses the shiver going down her spine. "We'll see."

A moment later, Remy makes certain there is no one listening outside their door. "Chere, mon freres 'r at it again. I don' know w'at dey're up t' but we got t' fin' out. 'M t'inkin' it involves de chaton an' Pete in some way."

"'Kay. We'll haveta keep a close eye on tha 'dynamic duo' an' figure out jus' what they're up ta. We can beat them at their own game."

It doesn't take the two southerners long to find out what new chaos the brothers have planned. They come up with some 'counter chaos' of their own and this is where things get really interesting.

The fateful day arrives. Remy keeps his name on the schedule, just to play along. He stirs a pot of his chili on the stovetop. He aims a subtle wink at Rogue, who is hiding in the walk-in pantry and leaves the room.

The guys sneak in and remove Remy's pot off the stove and replace it with Kitty's. She made hers last night and surprised Pete with it at dinner. Boy was he ever surprised! He managed to choke down a bowlful though, because he is such a good sport. The rest is in the fridge. There were no other 'takers'. She took a small bowl to school for her test. They try their best to stifle their laughter.

"'Ey Renoir. We should dish up a couple o' bowls o' Remy's so we don' 'ave t' eat 'ers. We can 'ide 'em til t'night, den 'eat dem up befo' dey all come down t' dinner."

"Dat's a good idea. Wouldn' wan' a bowl o' de wrong stuff." They dish up a couple of Remy's and hide them in a cupboard with a lot of space inside. They leave the room to get ready for a survival training session.

Rogue steps out of the pantry and quickly takes the pot of the offensive substance that is definitely not chili by any means and hides it to dump out when she is through. She finds Remy's and puts it back where it rightfully belongs. She takes the two bowls and empties them back into the pot and ladles up two dishes of the nauseating stuff for the would-be pranksters. She then takes the nearly untouched pot outside and finds a small area away from prying eyes and dumps its contents there. Re-entering the kitchen, she washes the pot and puts it away.

At dinner, the kitchen is packed with everyone awaiting dinner. Four in particular. Rhett and Renoir heated their bowls up to where they were done when the others started to come in. Remy and Rogue are watching inconspicuously. The brothers each take a bite, expecting a savory delight, but are shocked at the taste they get instead. They instantly reach for their glasses and take long swigs. Their faces are practically green, much like Pete's when he'd finished last night.

Understandably, he took Kitty out to dinner tonight. He wants nothing to do with chili for awhile.

Remy and Rogue share a fiendish grin at the brothers' misery. Later in their room, they set free the laughter they had been holding in.

"Did y' see de looks on deir faces?" Remy manages to choke out.

"Priceless." Rogue chortles, tears streaming down her face.

Two small babies sleep through it all, completely oblivious to the craziness going on around them.

**It took me forever to come up with something different for this prank. Hope ya liked it. As I said before, pranks aren't really my forte, but I try. If I don't post tomorrow, then Merry Christmas.**


	24. Babysitting Misadventures

**Chellerbelle****: *evil laugh* I'm glad it came out better than I thought it would. At first, I wasn't going to let it work out that way, but then you just can't mess with Remy. After all, he's just ****_that_ good! ;) A happy Christmas and a merry Boxing Day to you, since I may not be able to update tomorrow.**

**Kii****: Yes, yes it does. Imagine those two actually thinking they could pull one over on Remy! For shame! Hehehehe.... Anyway, yes, I celebrate Christmas and sometimes Hanukkah (Messianic Jew...Born-again Christian, same difference basically). My shopping was done at the beginning of the month, so I'm avoiding the stores as much as possible over the next few days. Oh the HORROR!!!!! Merry Christmas!!**

**Remy A.L.****: Yay, you're back! Yep, they just can't be beat by those two. I know what you mean. It doesn't like to let me give reviews and I had trouble all day Sat. I got NOTHING from them! Oh well, Merry Christmas right back at'cha!**

**Roguey21****: I do the same thing if there is more than one waiting for me. Yes, we must feel sorry for her. Men! Those two got just what they deserved. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Do y'all really think I would be sitting here on my butt if I actually owned them? Pullleeasseee!!! But just imagine the fun I could have with them if I did.......... /:)**

Rogue stands at the mirror, admiring the fit of the pretty pale green sundress. After much discussion, they have decided to celebrate both her birthday and their anniversary together, since they are only a day apart. Today she is 19. Her hair is styled in soft curls she has pulled back into an ornate clip with the streaks curled and left loose. This is also the first time they have really gone out without the twins. She's just a bit anxious about it, but she knows they will be well cared for with as many 'aunts' and 'uncles' are always around.

As she is adding the final touches to her look, arms wrap around her from behind and she feels herself being pulled close.

"Y' look tres belle t'night, amour." Remy murmurs in her ear.

"Thank ya, sugah. Ya look good yaself." she smiles softly as she turns her head to kiss his freshly shaven cheek.

"Can' b'lieve its been a year already." He fondly gazes at her, kissing her nose.

"Incredible, isn' it Rems? Think about how much we've accomplished togetha in one year."

"Oui, an' our greates' one be in dat crib ov'r dere." Remy smiles at their children.

"I would say that counts as two, sugah."

"I stan' corrected." He offers her his arm and escorts her down the stairs to a chorus of catcalls and whistles. Remy chuckles deeply.

"Much like our weddin', non?"

Rogue laughs heartily and looks back at Kitty and Piotr, each holding a twin and making them 'wave' bye-bye. Her eyes briefly mist over. Remy puts an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Dey'll be fine, cherie. Dey're in good 'ands."

"I know. It's jus' that I'll miss 'em. Won' ya?" She looks at him imploringly.

"O' course I will. Dey're my bebes t'. But we need our time toget'er as well, amour. We'll get 'ome lat'r an dey'll be sleepin' jus' fine. Y'll see."

"Well......'kay. But I'm keepin' my phone on, jus' in case."

"D'accord."

After a little while, she begins to enjoy the evening.

Back at the mansion, the babysitters have their hands full with crying twins.

"Like, I don't know what's wrong with them!" Kitty wails.

"I do not know either, Katya." Pete is baffled by their behavior.

"Could they be like, hungry?" she asks hopefully.

"I'll fix a bottle and we will see." He steps into the kitchen, preparing one as a test. Picking up Esme, he attempts to feed her, but it becomes apparent that hunger isn't the issue.

"What next?" Pete is flummoxed. He doesn't know anything about babies, except that they cry and make messes.

"I don't know. Like, maybe they need to be changed." Bobby and Roberto exchange terrified glances and make a hasty retreat.

"Wusses!" Kitty taunts.

"So...how do we find out if they need changing?" Piotr inquires hesitantly.

"Do they smell like it?" Sam suggests. "Oh here, let me see him." Sam takes Jayden and lays him on a vinyl tablecloth on the table. "Nope, that's not it!" Sam announces a moment later. "I'm fresh outta ideas." He hands the boy back to Kitty and resumes the movie he was watching with the guys until they bolted.

"Ohhh....what's wrong with these two?" Kitty groans in exasperation.

Angel appears in the doorway with a bowl of ice cream covered in jalapenos. Her pregnancy is just beginning to become evident. "Kitty, they miss their parents. This is the first time Gambit and Rogue have been away from them for more than a few minutes."

"Aww, they like, miss Mommy and Daddy!"

"So what can we do with the poor babies?" Pete asks.

"We could try to get them to stop crying." Angel suggests with mild sarcasm, although there is a slight smile.

Just then Kurt 'ports in, hearing the cries of his niece and nephew. He tries a variety of silly faces to no avail. Toys don't work either.

"Ve are out of ideas, liebchen." Kurt addresses his wife. "Vhat else is zere to do?"

"Think of this as practice for our own little one." She takes a bite of her dessert.

Kurt shoots her a horrified look. "Und I thought _I_ ate strange things!" That earns him a glare. She finishes her ice cream and takes Esme to a rocking chair set up in a corner of the room. Professor bought two so whoever was holding a baby could rock it to sleep, or in Rogue's case, feed one while visiting with the others, if she so desired. She holds the small girl close and hums to her while rocking. Esme's crying lessens to whimpering. "That's it, isn't it little one? You miss your mommy, don't you sweetheart?" Angel softly instructs Kitty. "Do the same thing with Jayden. Rock him and just talk to him the same way I am."

Both babies fall asleep a short while later. "Okay, it's safe to take them up to bed now. Try feeding them when they wake up. She transfers the sweet bundle to Pete's arms. He looks down in amazement as she shifts slightly in the big Russian's arms and continues sleeping. Angel sends him a knowing smile and heads back to her room.

Kitty lays Jayden in the crib, heaves a sigh and falls face-down onto their bed. Piotr sits carefully in the rocker, unable to take his eyes from Esme. He studies her diminutive features in awe, unaware of the parents' return.

They share a glance, loath to interrupt. After a moment, Remy gently clears his throat. "'Ey Pete. 'Ave y' fallen in love wit' my petit fille?" He asks with a slight smirk.  
"Your daughter is beautiful. Such perfect features." He rises from the chair and reluctantly hands her over to her father. "Daddy missed y' petit chere." He cuddles her close to his chest. He looks up at the gentle giant. "Y' could always marry de chaton dere an' 'ave one y'rselves." He slyly suggests while walking over to the crib and gently placing his daughter inside.

Rogue is trying to awaken Kitty, who has fallen asleep in the same position she fell in. "C'mon, Kit. Ya gotta wake up now. We're home."

Kitty finally comes awake and groggily asks "Where am I?" She takes note of the strange, yet familiar surroundings and her eyes widen. "Like, what am I doing here?" she questions tiredly.

"Ya fell asleep, Kit." Rogue explains.

"I-I did?"

"Yeah. So how were my babies?"

"I guess they, like totally missed you. They started crying like, not long after you left and like, cried themselves to sleep." Kitty informs Rogue.

"My poor lil' darlins." Rogue coos. "Mama missed ya too." She leans in and kisses them.

"Pete, y' should get de chaton back t' 'er room. She looks like she's gon' t' fall any second."

"I am thinking you are right, comrade. Come, Katya. You need to get some sleep." Piotr guides her down the hall to her room.

In their room, the southerners check on the babies one more time before they turn-in themselves. It was good to have a night alone, but coming home is always better. They are awakened an hour later by a tiny cry, soon followed by a second.

_**Here it is. I know it isn't very long, but I'm trying to come up with situations as I go. I shall hopefully return by the end of the weekend.**_


	25. Arresting Circumstances

**A/N: Hope y'all had a great Christmas! I got some of the stuff I was asking for, although I am still trying to figure out how to install my Bluetooth adapter.**

_**Chellerbelle**_**: And many, many more! :) I might check out the sex-ed one, since you put it like that...we'll see what goes. ;)**

_**roguey21**_**: Yeah, that's for sure! I have a younger sister, too. They ****_do_ wear you out! Even after they have supposedly grown up! LOL!!!**

_**Kii**_**: Awww...thanks! I am the opposite. I guess I'm a bit of a perfectionist. I can't stand to be late. It drives me nuts!**

_**Remy A.L.**_**: Yes, our duo deserves a night off, every now and again. Bobby's and Roberto's actions are kind of a typical guy's...cut and run! LOL!! I figured since Kurt and Angel are the next ones up to be parents, that they should get in a little 'practice'. I was scrambling, trying to figure out the chapter and those two didn't even come to mind, y'know? (I think of it as I type.)**

_**drummerchick66**_**: They deserve some sympathy since this was their first time *hugs*. It does take a lot of patience!**

_**Courtneykutie**_**: They did, the poor little things. **

_**Disclaimer**_**: I didn't receive any certificates this year, so no. Maybe for my birthday?!**

Rogue and Remy have adjusted to their new apartment nicely. It is spacious, with four bedrooms, and a master suite. It is also much quieter, without the chaos of the other residents underfoot. Even better, they have their own kitchen, so they can prepare their own meals. They have their mail brought over daily by whomever is elected to do it. Logan sometimes brings it over himself. Rogue knows it's because he misses them. Even Remy. When they were at the mansion the last few months, the two men would play cards sometimes. Maybe she would have to invite Logan over sometime for that purpose. Perhaps have some of the other guys come too and make it a poker night. Yeah, that would be fun for him! Then their wives/girlfriends could come along and they could either sit around and talk, have a game of their own or depending on the numbers, have one big game. The two of them have played. He even taught her a few of his tricks. Sometimes it even got..._interesting_. A smile comes to her face as she thinks of the spirited hand they'd played last week, and where it ended up.

The twins have their own room, painted a pale green. They are now on formula and baby cereal. Hank looked them over a couple of days ago and declared them fit and healthy. Then Jayden decided it would be fun to pull his fur. Hank just laughed heartily and tickled him, bringing a squeal from the tiny boy.

A knock at the door brings her back to the present. Rogue finds Angel at the door, clutching a stack of mail.

"Here you go, hon. I wanted to get out and walk awhile, so I thought bringing your mail over would be a good excuse. Besides, I wanted to visit a bit."

"Like ya need an excuse ta come over an' see me!" Rogue proclaims, giving her a heart-felt embrace. "Come over any time ya want, sugah. So , what's goin' on over there?"

"Well, Scott and Jean have decided to give their place on the apartment waiting list to us, since we have our little one joining us soon." Angel informs.

"That's great! It'll be nice havin' ya here. It was nice of them ta give ya their place."

"We can't wait! The prank war has gotten out of hand. Those brothers have targeted Bobby since Remy isn't there as much any more."

"Oh no. Then I'm glad we're not there, although it does make me curious what Bobby will do ta get them back."

"I saw him sitting with a rather large pile of underwear and a pair of scissors, so I'm thinking he already has a pretty good idea. Kurt noticed and started laughing his tail off. Next thing I know, he's down there with him holding his pocketknife." Angel and Rogue chuckle at the picture.

"What did they do ta Bobby ta make him do that?"

"Apparently, they took pictures of him by rigging up a hidden camera. He was taking an 'ice bath' with his rubber duck. They took the pictures and posted them all over the mansion."

"Oh no. Did Sage-"

"Yes, she did. Funny thing is, she already knew about that. She didn't seem to mind a bit and called those two 'a couple of immature children who had nothing better to do with their time', then kissed Bobby in front of everyone."

"I'm not sure I would've wanted ta see that, but I'm happy she stood up ta those two."

"Yeah, but the two of you had such a way of getting them back." Angel wistfully states.

"Well....who says we're done with that?" Rogue grins evilly.

"I _knew _it!" Angel replies slyly. "Can I help this time?"

"Hmm...maybe it'll be 'jus' us girls." Rogue craftily utters.

"I'm liking the sound of that."

after a few more moments, Angel stands and stretches. "Well, it's been great talking with you."

"Yeah, same here. Remember, ya don' need an excuse. Come see me anytime! If ya want, bring Kurt too. Don' be a stranger, now." The ladies embrace and Angel reminds her "Don't forget, before too much longer we will be moving in here, too. Then we'll have some _real_ fun."

"I can' wait fer that day!"

Remy returns home in the early afternoon, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny, Rems?"

"It would appear dat Bobby got 'is revenge on dose deux. Oh, desole cherie. Did y' 'ear w'at dey did t' Iceboy?"

"Yeah, I did. Angel was here an' she tol' me."

"Den I'll pick up fr'm dere. Bobby snuck in an' got all deir underwear an' cut dem in 'alf. Kurt saw w'at 'e was doin' an' 'elped 'im. Y' shoulda seen deir faces w'en dey wen' back t' deir room an' saw de pile sittin' on de bed. I was so proud." He wipes an imaginary tear from his eye.

A sudden telepathic command interrupts their laughter.

~_Rogue, Gambit, I need see you in my office immediately.~_

They shoot a concerned glance at each other, pick up the twins and make the short trek back to the Institute proper. They then leave them with Uncle Kurt and Aunt Angel and head over to the professor's office. There they find Logan and a policeman. Logan is glaring at the cop, flexing his knuckles.

Professor speaks up at Logan's menacing growl. "Gambit. It would appear that you are being arrested on charges of aggravated assault against one, Cody Robbins." He gravely announces.

Rogue gasps with her hands over her mouth, then speaks up. "No! Why is he doin' this now, months later? If anyone's guilty, it's him!" she shouts.  
"Rogue." Professor speaks up over her protests "Do not worry. For now, we must let the police do what they are ordered to do, but we will fight back. I have a good friend who happens to be an excellent lawyer. He will decipher this mess and justice will persevere. Has bail been set yet?" he addresses the officer.

"No, Mr. LeBeau will be arraigned tomorrow morning. It will be set then."

"We will be there to post it. When does his arraignment hearing begin?"

"At 9 am. I'm sorry to do this, as I believe there is something fishy going on here, but you're going to have to come with me. If you come peacefully, I won't use the handcuffs until we reach the station."

"D'accord." Remy murmurs then turns to Rogue. "It'll be okay, cherie. I'll beat dis, y'll see." She sees the determination and raw anger in his eyes as she kisses him. "Give de twins a kiss fr'm deir pere."

"I-I will." She holds him close, fighting the tears filling her eyes. "Ya be careful now, y' hear? We'll get ya out tomorra mornin'."

The lawman takes Remy to the unmarked vehicle out in front.

Logan snarls "This just ain't right, Chuck! There's somethin' goin' on here, an' I don't like it. The Cajun was defendin' Stripes."

"I am aware of that, Logan. It would seem that Mr. Robbins is seeking revenge against the two of them. As I stated a few moments ago, I am going to call my friend and utilize his services. Rogue, since it would be inadvisable for you to stay in the apartment alone with two infants, you will return here for the night."

Rogue bites her lip, the tears flowing freely. She nods and slowly exits to gather enough things for the night.

Professor's voice is heard from the office. "Yes, I need to speak to Mr. Goldmann, please. Tell him Charles Xavier is needing his assistance immediately."

Through the evening, Rogue says little, though the ones who know her best, notice that her anger is mounting. After getting the children to sleep, she stands out on her old balcony, but takes no joy in the midnight sky sprinkled with stars. Instead, her thoughts are centered on two men. One who seeks revenge for something she had no control over. She knows now that he isn't the best friend he once was. That Cody is gone, eaten away by hatred. The other man sits in a cell because of that hatred. This one defended her out of love and devotion. She prays for both. The release and acquittal of her husband is first and foremost, but she also prays that Cody finds liberation from his extreme prejudice and will come to forgive her, someday.

At 7:30 the next morning, Rogue drops the twins off with Rahne and Amara, as she has been summoned into Professor's office for a meeting with him and the attorney, a Mr. Goldmann.

"There you are, Rogue. We will be discussing what is going to happen in the courtroom this morning. Mr. Chandler Goldmann, this is Mrs. Marie LeBeau, Remy's wife. Marie, this is Chandler, a good friend and ally. Chandler, I turn the meeting over to your capable hands."

**Next chapter: What will happen? Muahahahahahaha........ I know that in real-life, Gambit would've been arrested immediately after that 'incident', but this idea came to me today, so I'm using it! Hahaha!!! Just kidding. :)**


	26. Gambit's Day In Court

_**A/N: And now, here it is....the 'long'-awaited conclusion. Hehehehe...... Seriously, has anyone successfully connected a Bluetooth adapter to their computer? I keep getting error messages. I thought I had it this afternoon, but it was unable to link to my phone. AAARRGGGGHHHH!!!**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Yes, he is. Sympathy hugs for Rogue all around! Remy too. :)**

_**courtneykutie:**_** Good! :D It ****_is _a sad sitch to be in. Rogue 'slapping him up' would make for an interesting courtroom scene, but then she would probably be arrested also...sooo......**

_**drummerchick66: **_**No, he is a real pain-in-the-butt when it comes to Rogue. I would agree on the self-absorbed part. We'll just have to knock him down several pegs, won't we?**

_**Disclaimer: **_**…..And again, I don't own X-Men or Marvel.**

"It's nice meetin' ya, Mr. Goldmann. What can ya tell me about my husband's case?"

"It's Chandler. Professor X. has informed me that you prefer to be called Rogue. Am I right?" At her nod, he continues. "Today will be Remy's arraignment hearing. I spoke with him yesterday, and he has agreed to plead 'no contest' to the charge filed against him. This will work in his favor, not only resulting in a low, or no bail situation, but it will also give him favor when it comes to sentencing. When we return home, we will discuss the trial itself, as I'm sure that is what Mr. Robbins is hoping for. A long trial to attempt to stir up sympathy for him and place attention on why we need mutant registration acts, legislation and whatnot. This can all be hashed out later. Right now, let's concentrate on getting him released into your custody."

At the courthouse, they enter through a back door, as the front entrance is filled with news media. ~_I bet this is all Cody's doin'~_ Rogue thinks sourly to herself. It would be just like him to take every advantage. His anti-mutant buddies probably called in every favor owed to them to make this happen. Especially over such a small deal. Remy hit him once. Once! They'd hit enemies much worse than this, but_ they're_ not turning this into a major spectacle, are they?

They are seated behind where Remy will sit with Chandler. Cody is already seated with his attorney. She's seen him before. He's a major proponent of the aforementioned legislation. He's always looking for high-profile cases that will bring him more media attention. No doubt, he's convinced Cody that this case will be a massive victory for their side. Cody looks over and just happens to catch her eye. He grins smugly and the evil gleam in his eyes brings a spark of fury to her own. She purposely breaks contact and turns toward the front where the judge is approaching the bench. Rogue and Professor exchange a relieved glance. This particular judge is fair in the dealings with mutants. Mr. Samuels, however, looks disgusted and whispers something to Cody.

Remy is brought out wearing a suit, minus the tie. She grins to herself. Not even in court will he wear a tie. He searches for Rogue and upon finding her, blows a kiss toward her. She smiles in return as he is seated.

The hearing begins with Mr. Samuels. "Your Honor, we believe that Mr. Lebeau should be kept in the custody of the state. He is a danger to others, as my client will testify later. His 'mutation' also makes him potentially unstable. Bail should also be withheld at this time, as Mr. LeBeau might be considered a flight risk." He takes his seat with a satisfied smirk.

"The defense will now address the court. Mr. Goldmann, if you please, how does your client plead?"

"Mr. LeBeau pleads 'no contest', Your Honor. As for these allegations of being a danger to others, that is ludicrous. My client has no prior convictions and is a happily married family man. This accusation of his 'mutation' being unstable is completely false. He has control over his ability, and is therefore not a danger for that reason, also. There is no chance of him being a flight risk, for the same reasons I listed. Mr. LeBeau and his wife have twin infants, which does not make it easy for them to flee by any means." Chandler takes his seat, clapping Remy on the shoulder.

"The court will take a 10 minute recess. I will render judgment on this matter then." The judge bangs his gavel and exits the courtroom.

The minutes slowly tick by. Chandler is outlining the possibilities with Remy. Professor reaches over and squeezes Rogue's hand reassuringly, but he is surprised to see a peaceful expression in her eyes. He smiles slightly to himself. He also is of the opinion that the scales seem to be tipping in their favor.

The recess is up and the judge re-enters the courtroom.

"I have taken all arguments into consideration. It is this court's decision that Remy LeBeau shall be remanded to the custody of Charles Xavier immediately and that no bail shall be posted. There is no reason to think that he would be a danger to others because of one isolated incident. I do not believe that he could even be considered a flight risk with two small children at home. The date of the trial to determine the outcome of this matter will be set two weeks from today at 10:30 am. The court is adjourned."

Rogue leaps up into Remy's arms with a glad cry. "I jus' knew they'd let ya go!"

"Didn' know y' were so 'appy t' see me, cherie." Remy teases, savoring the closeness of his wife. He finally sets her gently on the floor. "Nev'r wan' t' be in dere again!"

"Don' worry sugah. We'll see that ya not put in there ever again." Rogue reassures him. She notices Cody looking intently their way. She gives him a pointed look, full of anger then passionately kisses Remy, who is taken by surprise for once.

"W'at was dat f'r, Roguey?"

"Jus' showin' someone what he will never have." Rogue smartly replies.

"Don' be like dat, mon coeur. If anyt'in' I feel sorry f'r de homme. 'E los' out on somet'in' tres precieux w'en 'e treated y' de way 'e did. Y'r t' good o' a femme t' let 'im affect y' like dat. Alt'ough if 'e were t' do w'at 'e did t' y' again, den I would react de same way. No one treats ma cherie dat way. Kiss me 'cuz y' love me or wan' me. Maybe bot'. Not out o' revenge." He strokes her cheek, wraps an arm around her waist and guides her out of the courtroom. He stops, turns her toward him and speaks loud enough for only her. "Maybe y' will kiss me like dat later, non?" He passes that sexy smirk her way and resumes guiding her to the waiting car. She nudges him playfully and laughs.

They return home to a chorus of cheers and whistles. After a few minutes of celebrating, the twosome retreat to their apartment after retrieving the twins. Rogue delivers on that promised kiss, leaving the possibility open for more later. She is aware that he is tired. He looks like he hasn't slept a wink the previous night. She doesn't blame him. If she were in the same situation, she probably wouldn't either. She goes about, preparing their dinner. It's his favorite, jambalaya. She's in the middle of chopping the 'trinity' when a knock sounds at the door. Answering it, she admits Logan, who is clutching a "welcome home" bottle of brew for the Cajun.

"Jus' wonderin' how the Cajun's holdin' up after bein' holed up in cell all night." he gruffly inquires.

"He's fine, jus' tired. He'll appreciate that ya stopped in ta look in on him."

"Yeah, well...I jus' wanted ta know when our next game is gonna be."

Rogue chuckles quietly to herself. "I'll have him get back ta ya on that."

"How're ya doin', Stripes?"

"I'm great, now that he's home where he belongs. Thanks fer askin'." She passes him a soft smile.

"Good. The twins givin' ya trouble?"

"No more than usual."

"They're pretty good kids, Rogue. You're doin' a good job. Both of ya."

"Thanks, Logan. It means a lot that ya think so."

"Anytime, kid. I gotta go now. Got sessions in ten."

The two weeks pass and they are back in the courtroom. Chandler was very thorough on briefing them with what would happen next. This time, Cody approaches her and sneers "This time I'm gonna see that ya both get what's comin' ta ya. He'll get time an' ya will be left all alone, or maybe not. Maybe I'll come fer ya. Ya won' know when." he gives her a lustful once-over and takes his seat. She walks by his seat and states scathingly "Not in this life, or tha next, Cody Robbins, will I evah be with ya, an' if ya don' stop threatinin' me, I will advise our council. Ya know, I jus' might do that anyway. Seein' as I'm witness ta what happened _months_ ago. Let people see ya fer who ya really are." She stalks to her seat and proceeds to let Chandler in on what just happened.

"I see. This will definitely help our case, not that it really needs much, but it will shed light on his true character."

The trial begins and Cody is called to the stand to recount what happened that day. Of course, he tries to paint himself as innocently trying to talk to Rogue and Remy as some jealous, uncontrollable animal.

Rogue snorts to herself. _~Yeah right. An' I'm actually a multi-millionaire!~ _By sheer control, she doesn't disrupt his fractured twist of actual events.

It's Remy's turn to recount the events that transpired that day. Rogue nods in agreement with everything he says for the record. He adds this to the end. "I know I prob'ly shoudn' a hit 'im, but he was t'reatinin' m' wife. I was jus' defendin' 'er as she was in no condition t' do it 'erself." he steps down and it is Rogue's turn at the stand.

"Mrs. LeBeau, can you tell us, in your words, what transpired that day in late March at the Institute?"

She takes a deep breath and dives in: "I was sittin' in our media room, watchin' TV when tha intercom wen' off. I didn' hear who it was, so I tried gettin' up. I had ta have help as I was near tha end of my pregnancy, but we wen' ta tha door as Faith answered it."

"Before you continue, can you state to the court who Faith is?" Chandler inquires.

"Faith is an acquaintance, now friend of mine from when I was attendin' school down south. She's his ex-girlfriend, who is also a mutant like me."

"Thank you, Marie. Please continue your recollection."

"Okay. She answered tha door an' it was Mr. Robbins ova there." She points to the plaintiff's side of the room. "He said he was lookin' fer me. I tol' him before that, that I was married an' that I was expectin' babies."

"When did this event take place?"

"About.....5 weeks befo' this one."

"Thank you. Please go on."

"Anyway, he didn' listen. He babbled on about how he an' my momma were lookin' fer me fer years, an' dat he supposedly loved me an' I owed it ta him ta go away wit' him! When I refused, he became violent an' tried ta take me away by force. This is tha same guy, when I made my trip home, he an' an anti-mutant mob chased me an' tried ta kill me! But yeah, he became violent an' my brotha-in-law, Renoir, diverted his attention for a moment. Then Remy came an' punched him. Only once. It wasn' a beatin' as the plaintiff will have ya believe. He punched him once, in defense a' me."

"You say Mr. Robbins accosted you when you were visiting your hometown a few years ago?"

"Yes. I was tryin' ta find Momma an' ran inta him an' his cronies, instead."

"I see. Thank you for your testimony, Mrs. LeBeau." Chandler states in a satisfied tone.

Mr. Samuels sits with his head in his hands. He knows this was damaging testimony.

"The court will recess for half an hour for lunch. I will then render my verdict."

"Mr. Robbins, why did you leave out that first meeting that occurred weeks before the one we're on now?" Mr. Samuels asks in an eerily calm tone of voice.

"I-I didn' think about that. Nothin' happened then!" Cody tries to defend himself.

"That doesn't matter. You see, you just destroyed your case by leaving out that important meeting. And what was that about the events from a few years back? It's not that I don't agree with what you were going to do, but yet it is another fatal blow."

"No! Isn' there somethin' ya can do? I gotta win this!" Cody shouts, attracting the attention of those remaining in the courtroom..

Chandler hides a smile. He can't wait to share this with everyone.

Half an hour later, they reconvene.

"It is the decision of the court that all charges be dismissed against one, Remy LeBeau. It has been proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were only acting in defense of your expectant wife. You are free to go, Mr. LeBeau. Mr. Robbins, I would highly suggest that you get _all_ of your facts straight before going to trial. I am going to place you under arrest at this time for perjury. You will be remanded to your county of residence to face charges there. I would suggest you learn your lesson from this experience. Court is dismissed. Bailiff, escort Mr. Robbins here to Central Booking."

Rogue wastes no time. Paying no attention to Cody's protests, she sashays right up to Remy and kisses him most amourously.

Professor clears his throat. "I think it's time we return home. Congratulations, Remy." He chuckles as he takes his leave to the waiting car.

There is a festive air at the mansion that night. Bobby keeps teasing Remy about how he "beat the rap". After awhile, they sneak away to go home and celebrate their own way.

_**A/N: For those not familiar with Cajun cookin', the 'trinity' spoken of here is a staple in most of their dishes. It consists of onions, celery and green pepper. I know this isn't actually how a court proceeding goes, but hey...what can I say?**_


	27. Nocturne

_**Kii**_**: Yay! Yes, he stuck it to the man! And the tables have turned nicely. Cody is now the one in trouble. Rogue is quite satisfied with the outcome. ;)**

_**drummerchick66**_**: Yeah, I agree completely! Chandler was excellent at getting all the details in order. Kudos to him and to our southerners. :D**

_**courtneykutie**_**: Mhmmm....Cody certainly got what was coming to him. Ha ha! *Nelson taunt***

_**Chellerbelle**_**: He's Free, He's free! Yay! Thanks for the vote of confidence. :)**

_**roguey21**_**: Remy has since received ****_plenty_ of R&R (not Rhett and Renoir, mind you) upon his acquittal. ;) Hehehe.... Cody's gonna get it, Cody's gonna get it......*sing-song voice***

_**Remy A.L.**_**: Yeah, I figured that I either missed or misinterpreted on the proceedings, so that was my 'disclaimer' of sorts. I let Remy be the bigger person in that little speech of his and I agree about Logan. Why should they ****_always_ be on the outs with each other. Yes, he is protective of Rogue, but I would like to think that by now, Remy has proven himself. :) **

_**Disclaimer**_**: Much to my continual chagrin, they aren't mine! :(**

The next couple of months pass in a blur. Early October brings a stretch of lovely weather, complete with bright blue skies and mild temperatures. Rogue and Remy have the twins outside, playing on a blanket. They are 7 months old now and are continually attempting to crawl off the blanket. Rogue laughs and reaches for Esme at her latest escape endeavor. Remy has taken matters into his own hands and grabs Jayden. He then lands on his back and lifts the boy above him, bringing a squeal of delight from the baby.

Kurt 'ports in on the adorable scene. He sits on the blanket and takes the small girl from his sister.

"I can't vait til Angel has ours." Kurt states excitedly as he tickles her under the chin.

"Yeah, ya'll make a great daddy, Kurt." Rogue answers with a smile.

"So w'ere's de Ange?"

"Zhe iz upztairs, rezting. Hank sayz it could be any time now. Zat vas two dayz ago."

"I'm so excited! Anotha baby in tha family." Rogue takes back Esme, kissing her cheek.

Pretty soon, the babies fall asleep and the adults pack up the stuff to take back inside. They meet Angel, who is standing in the hall between their apartments.

"Kurt, I was just coming out for you. I think it's time." She grimaces as another contraction hits.

Kurt is panic-stricken as he 'ports to the med-bay, without his wife. Rogue takes one side and Remy the other as they guide her over to the mansion. Kurt looks around, bewildered as Hank comes out of the laboratory.

"Why Kurt, while it is a pleasure to see you, may I inquire as to the reason?"

"Vell, I vas bringing Angel...Gott in Himmel! I forgot Angel!"

Hank laughs heartily as Kurt prepares to retrieve his wife when the doors open. Angel glares at him as her two helpers assist her with getting on the bed.

"I'm zorry, mein liebe! I just didn't think." Kurt explains, wide-eyed.

Angel gazes at him and bursts out laughing until another one comes. Rogue gestures to Remy, signaling that it's time to leave.

"Sure brings back memories, doesn' it, shugah?"

"Dat it do, cherie."

They share a chuckle and walk upstairs. The twins are still asleep in Piotr's lap.

"Like, is Kurt down there?" Kitty questions.

"'E was down dere befo' she was, Chaton." Remy chortles and launches into the story, which has everyone in the room laughing.

Rhett enters the room with a sly smile.

"Why are you smiling like that, Rhett?" Bobby asks.

"No reason, really." is the evasive answer.

"C'mon, petit frere. Y' know y' can tell us." Remy prompts sneakily.

"Why should I?"

"'Cuz if y' don', I'll let my belle wife tell Renoir who put de purple 'air dye in 'is shampoo."

Rogue rubs her hands together and chuckles wickedly.

"As y' can see, she's more dan willin', so spill." Remy threatens.

Rhett shoots a frightened glance at Rogue. "Alrigh'! I got a date."

"Wit'....?" Remy makes a motion to continue.

"Faith."

Rogue's eyes widen and her hands are over her mouth.

"Good choice, frere." Remy nods his head approvingly.

"Don' tell Renoir, s'il vous plait. 'E'll definitely come aft'r me den t' try an' ruin m' date. De reason I did dat t' 'is shampoo is 'cuz 'e switched m' toot'paste wit' at'lete's foot cream!"

The audience gathered cringes in sympathy.

"I won' but y' know 'e will fin' out."

"Oui, but 'opefully it'll give me time t' warn 'er."

"D'accord. No one says a word, got it?"

"What's in it for us?" Roberto queries shrewdly.

"Y' walk out o' dis room wit' all y'r bones still intact." Remy glowers at him.

The parents offer to take their children back, but Piotr protests, stating that they are just fine where they are at.

"'M t'inkin' dat Petey's wantin' kids o' 'is own." Remy grins at his wife.

"Ya think it'll be with Kitty?" Her grin matches his.

"'M t'inkin' so, cherie. Y' nev'r see 'im wit' anyone else, d'ya?"

"No. They're always togetha."

The pair decide to spend the day at the mansion to await news of the birth.

"So amour, 'ow 'bout we treat dese people t' a real sout'ern meal?" Remy suggests to a chorus of cheering.

"'Kay, sugah. We'll jus' haveta find someone ta keep an eye on the kids when they wake up."

"Oh! Like, Petey and I can totally do that."

"Ya sure, Kit?"

"Like, yeah! It'll be fun."

After dinner, the news comes from Hank. Angel has given birth to a 7 lb. 9 ½ oz. girl by the name of Thalia Josephine Wagner.

Remy smiles widely. "De homme wanted a fille, an' now 'e 'as one."

The next day, Rogue heads down to the med-bay to see Angel and her new niece. Angel is resting comfortably with Thalia nestled securely in her arms.

"Ain't it amazin' ta hold ya're own?" Rogue asks with an expression of contentment on her face.

"Definitely. I just don't want to let her go." Angel gazes lovingly at her daughter.

Rogue pulls back the blanket slightly and looks at the diminutive girl with blue features. Fine blue fur covers her body. The baby yawns widely and stretches.

"Oh, she's a lil' doll!" Rogue exclaims softly as the two women watch her settle back to sleep.

"Yes, she looks like her daddy." Angel smiles. "That's what I wanted. Kurt's concerned, of course. Considering all he's been through, he has every reason to be." A slight frown mars Angel's lovely features.

"I wish people weren' so blind when it comes ta us. They think that since we're mutants, we're not worthy a bein' treated like them. They're either afraid of us or they jus' plain hate us. Hopefully, things will be different by tha time Thalia's a lil' older." Rogue strokes the fine black hair on the girl's head. "Anyway, she's beautiful. Don' let anyone tell ya any different or they're gonna be dealin' with me!" Rogue nods smartly then stands up. She reaches over to embrace the new mother and kisses the baby's forehead.

Remy is waiting for her after finishing his session. He is still in his uniform, as he hasn't showered yet. He will do that when they get home.

"So, 'ow does our niece look?" he inquires lightly with a smile.

"Beautiful. Such soft fur."

"Fur? 'M guessin' she takes aft'r 'er pere, den?" The smile is still there.

"Yep, she's such a pretty blue." Rogue enthuses. "So tiny."

He catches the far-away look in her eyes and the strong maternal feeling welling up in her.

"Y' wan' anot'er one, don' y' precieux?" He gives her a sly grin.

"Yeah." she replies wistfully before realizing what she just admitted. Before she can add anything, he answers "Y' know, I could 'elp y' wit' dat." and smirks wickedly at her. He chuckles at her astonished expression.

She smacks his arm. "I'm not ready yet, Swamp Rat!" she declares and sends him a glare.

"But y' do wan' anot'er bebe?" he presses, all traces of teasing gone at her outburst.

She notices the shift in his attitude and softens her response. "Yeah, Rems. I wan' anotha baby, but not jus' yet. I want these lil' rugrats ta be a lil' older before we bring more children inta tha picture. Believe me, sugah," she continues in a husky voice "ya'll be tha one helpin' me with that when tha time comes. As if there could eva _be_ anyone else." She winks saucily at him then sashays out the door. Remy enjoys the view she's giving him, then follows.

That night, Rogue opens the french doors leading to their balcony and wraps her robe around her, trying to ward off the autumn chill. She loves how the moonlight streams down, illuminating everything. In the garden, she notes the couple kissing passionately. They part and she smiles to herself. It is none other than Logan and her momma. Arms wrap around her from behind.

"Looks like t'ings are goin' good wit' de Wolverine an' y'r mere, non?" he whispers in her ear.

"Very, from tha looks a things." Rogue leans into him, relishing the warmth coming off him.

"Bett'r come inside, mon coeur. 'T's gettin' chilly out 'ere." He leads her inside and covers her up before he crawls into his side and pulls her back against his chest.

"'Night, Rems."

"Bon nuit, cherie. Je t'aime."

"Love ya too, hon."

Logan catches two familiar scents and looks toward the southerners apartment, grins and escorts Carrie to the car to give her a ride home.

_**A/N: Yep, you guessed it. I made Thalia (or Nocturne, as she is known in comicverse)Angel's daughter. I looked the other night and realized that I now have over one hundred reviews for this story! Huzzah!!!! :D Anyway, for those who have reviewed, I thank you. Keep 'em comin'! I enjoy reading each and every one. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do! The more, the merrier!**_


	28. Hurting and Coping

_**A/N: It thrills me to no end that y'all are still enjoying and yes, even loving this story. Kisses to all of you! Before I get to review responses, this chapter is a bit of a sad one, but it gets better. Be warned!**_

_**courtneykutie**_**: Yes, they do. Hehehe.....good thing for them that Rogue and Remy are planning on more. Or will ****_they_ marry? Interesting....**

_**Remy A.L**_**: Yeah, I thought it would be a typical first-time father's reaction. You know how some really freak out. **

_**roguey21**_**: Yep, more little ones to cuddle, spoil, etc....The best part of babysitting is being able to give them back to the parents. ;) I am so happy to hear that my stories make you feel like a kid again, you know, since I am like a big kid myself. Check out my one-shot Christmas story if you haven't already (cough...cough....shameless plug...).**

_**Chellerbelle**_**: They're passing around the champagne and cigars now. :D**

_**Kii**_**: Yeah, if you have ever seen a picture of Nocturne, it is pretty close to that.**

_**drummerchick66**_**: Let's all say it together now....Awwwwww.......! Hehehehe....**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**: A Happy New Year and they are not mine! Ppbbbttttt......**

Remy makes his way back to their apartment as quietly as possible. He wasn't expecting this mission to take as long as it did. Nor was he expecting what actually happened. What was supposed to be a simple rescue, went horribly wrong. He removes his boots and coat, taking care to make sure they were put away properly. Next is the uniform and head guard (not sure what it is actually called). Taking his hair out of its pony tail, he runs his fingers through the ruddy mass. He doesn't even bother to shower.

Rogue feels a familiar weight settle next to her in their bed. She smiles as she catches the familiar scent and moves closer, wrapping her arms around him. She kisses his shoulder and murmurs sleepily "I'm so glad ya're home. I missed ya Rems."

"Y' don' know 'ow 'appy I am t' be 'ome, Marie." He replies as he turns toward her and pulls her to him, kissing her hair.

Rogue looks at him with a serious expression, noting the tiredness and sorrow etched in his features. She awakens instantly and props herself up on one elbow. "What happened, Remy" she asks gently with concern.

He sits up and begins "It all started out fine, den....it all wen' haywire, cherie." He closes his eyes and his head drops.

"Tell me, hon." she places herself behind him, and lays her head against his shoulder.

"As y' know, we got dat report on de kid dat was taken by de FOH." At her nod of assent, he continues. "We wen' up dere. It was in Maine, by de way. T'ings started out good. We found de place, de Wolverine got us in...all de way a typical rescue should be. Someone tipped dem off. Told dem we were comin'. By de time we found w'ere dey were 'oldin' de boy, dey'd run, takin' 'im wit' dem. Dat's w'at took us so long. Findin' de secret place dey were 'oldin' 'im." He sighs deeply then picks up again. "Beast found it an' we wen' dere. Was an ol' office buildin' wit' an apartment upstairs." He allows himself to remember as he recounts the memory to his wife.

_The old office building was a dilapidated mess. The door to the apartment was partially askew. Wolverine sniffed the air then growled "The kid's here, all right. Along with plenty o' company ta keep us busy." As he finished that statement, a bunch of men streamed out of the building and the fight for the young mutant ensued. Remy recalled four of them advancing on him at once. That was no problem for him. Twirling his staff, he took out two just by them being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The other two proved to be a bit more difficult. One threw a punch, catching him in the gut. As he was doubled over, he tried to catch his breath. The other guy tried to kick him, but Gambit easily caught his foot and threw him back. The first guy attempted to throw another punch, but Bobby froze his fist, causing it to fall with the added weight. More men swarmed from the office and the fight continued on for at least an hour more. _

_Finally, the X-Men emerged victorious and ran into the apartment. Graydon Creed had an arm around the boy's neck, a knife held at the jugular. "Come any closer and this scourge to society will be no more." he snarls. "I've had it with you foul excuses for humanity ! Trying to change everything so that you can be treated equally. You don't deserve to be treated as an equal. You just want to elevate yourselves so that we will be subservient to you. You and your 'powers'" he spats. All of you should be killed, but then again, murder would be too good for you."_

"_Let 'im go, Creed!" Wolverine snaps. "He didn't do anything ta ya. He's just a boy, fer cryin' out loud!"_

"_No way, Logan! This kid should've never been born. It's past time I made an example of this one." _

Remy finishes with tears filling his eyes. "Befo' we could stop 'im, 'e killed dat boy righ' in front o' us." He whispers and sobs wrack his body. Rogue holds him close, her tears mingling with his own.

"De Wolverine got Creed. I couldn' do anyt'in'! I jus' stood dere t'inkin' 'bout my bebes. Marie, 'e ain' de only fou homme out dere."

"I know Rems. We watch them as closely as we can. When they're old enough, we teach 'em what they need ta know ta defend themselves in any way they may haveta. Tha bes' we can do for them is ta be there for them an' help them when they need it. That an' let them know they are loved. Speakin' of, I need ta check on them. Go wash ya face off, then lay down for awhile. Ya need some sleep, sugah." She kisses him and steps into the nursery to find two wide-awake children waiting for her.

"Were ya waitin' for Mama, sweet things?" She coos, then gets them dressed for the day. She turns around to find Remy framed in the doorway, watching her interact with the twins. Rogue smiles softly and carries Jayden over to his daddy. She gives her husband a reassuring glance and places their son in his arms. Jayden smiles, laughs and pats his daddy's cheeks.

"'Ey, mon fils. Did y' miss y'r pere, petit?" He smiles slightly at the boy, who grabs his finger and chortles. Remy holds him close, savoring the clean, fresh scent. He looks over at Esme in her mother's arms. "Hi, mon fille. Pere missed y', petit cherie." She holds out her arms to her father and Remy gestures with his other arm. Rogue carries her over and she is swept up in her daddy's other arm.

"I t'ink dis be good f'r me, non?" At Rogue's answering smile, he continues. "De bebes an' y'. De bes' t'erapy any homme can ask f'r."

Rogue finds a space between their children and kisses him a little longer than the last time.

_**A/N: And there you have it. Another chapter, albeit short. Enjoy! :3**_


	29. The Unintentionally Short Chapter

_**Kii**_**: I quite agree. They belong together and adding children to the mix just adds that finishing touch. No, I don't believe this story really has a point, other than recounting events from their wedding onward. Never really had a specific point. Stories that aren't updated for a long time are a real pet peeve of mine, although there are valid reasons on some, so you won't get that with me, unless something unforeseen happens to where I'm going to be offline for a time.**

_**Chellerbelle**_**: I agree completely. That, and I was just trying to come up with ****_something_ for a chapter. Yeah, unfortunately everything can't be sunshine and roses all the time (believe me, I know firsthand about that one) and it _does_ add that certain _something_ to the story. So did you go to any 2010 celebrations? Saw one celebration in NZ on TV. Another one in Sydney.**

_**courtneykutie**_**: Yeah, this one took a sad turn, but I think it just added a different dimension to the story. I wanted to lighten up the ending. It was starting to depress me. I was thinking of killing off one of the X-Men, but I just didn't have the heart to do that....although I am thinking it would've been a convenient way to get rid of Tabby, lol. Hehehehe......**

_**Remy A.L.**_**: I think this event seriously affected Remy, not just because it was a kid, but it really brought home that the boy was someone's child and as a father himself, it just hit him that much hard.**

_**roguey21**_**: Let me tell ya that being a kid at heart is the way to be! :) Think of how boring and cheerless life would be without it. It keeps you young at heart, I believe. I am in my 30's, with a birthday coming in two weeks and my imagination is even more active now than it was in my teens ;)! If something brings you joy, then go for it! **

_**Okay, I was told to do this so.......Read my Christmas one-shot and review it, PLEASE!!! For the one who read AND reviewed (you know who you are :)), THANK YOU!!!!!! Hehehehe......**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: The greatness that is the X-Men is not owned by moi.**

* * *

Renoir has been dating Keira for some time. He has never felt this way for a woman before. He was worse than Remy had ever been in the womanizing department, but with Keira, it is different. He never wants to be apart from her for long. Renoir just can't understand what it is with her that makes him want to give up his bad-boy ways and settle down. Did he just think that? Boy, was he slipping! Maybe he needs to talk to someone about this. She makes him crazy.

Renoir is so engrossed in his musings that he literally runs into Remy.

"'Ey! Watch w'ere y' goin, frere." Remy grabs him by the arms to steady him.

"Mm? Desole." Renoir mutters absentmindedly and attempts to keep walking when Remy snags his arm.

"W'at's wit' y' t'day?" Remy gives him a strange look.

"Jus' t'inkin' t' m'self, is all."

"Y' got' t' 'ave a brain t' t'ink." Remy quips, expecting the usual comeback.

"Funny." Renoir mumbles, shooting him a dirty look.

"Renoir, jus' w'at is it y'r t'inkin' 'bout?" He asks with mounting concern. When he doesn't answer right away, Remy takes action. "C'mon, we're goin' t' my place an' y'r gon' t' tell me wa't's bot'erin' y'."

"'Ey! Who's de older brot'er 'ere?" Renoir protests.

"Don' matt'r 'in dis case. Y've got somet'in on y'r mind an' y' ain' gonna feel bett'r 'til y' get it off y'r chest."

Remy guides his older brother to the apartment despite the objections coming from the man. They enter to find Rogue clad in her uniform, ready for her DR session. Remy smirks, admiring the picture his wife makes.

"Y' always did know 'ow t' wear leat'er, cherie." He purrs seductively in her ear.

"Stop it!" She resists, but is smiling. "We _do_ have company, sugah."

"Hmm? Oh! Oui, y'r right. Jus' got distracted f'r a moment. Y' 'ave a 'abit o' doin' dat t' me." He wiggles his eyebrows at her, getting the desired laugh.

After Rogue leaves for her session, Remy heads to the fridge, grabbing a soda for each of them. Setting one in front of Renoir, he takes the seat across from him and twists the top off his, taking a healthy swig.

"So, w'at's de problem?" Remy prompts.

"Okay, okay. Might as well tell y' since I don' 'ave anyone else t' go t'. Don' t'ink Rhett would understand."

"T'anks f'r de vote o' confidence." Remy retorts sarcastically.

Renoir smirks "D' y' wan' t' 'ear it or not?"

"Oui, I guess so." Remy remarks idly.

"Fine! If y' gonna be dat way, den I might as well leave." Renoir moves to stand up.

Remy laughs "C'mon now. Sit down an' tell me."

Renoir pauses for a moment then jumps right in. "I t'ink 'm in love." he states plainly.

Remy stares, then as you know, he just can't help himself. "Why Renoir, I never knew. T' bad f'r y' 'm already taken." Remy teases in a high-pitched voice.

"Dat's it, kick a guy w'en e's down."

"Dat was f'r pickin' on me 'bout Roguey w'en I tol' y' 'bout 'er. Now dat we're even, why're y' 'down' 'bout it? Seems t' me dat Keira's jus' y'r type, considerin' dat she's put up wit' y' f'r dis long now."

"Y'r a reg'lar laugh riot, y' know dat?"

"Among my many talents. So tell me, w'at's so bad 'bout bein' in love? Las' I knew, dat was a _good_ t'in'. Leas' it was f'r me."

"Oui, but...'ow did y' give up de ot'er women?"

Remy looks at him incredulously. "So dat's w'at dis is about. Y'r worried 'bout bein' able t' still go cattin' 'round? Listen frere, if y' love Keira like y' say y' do, den de ot'er women don' even begin t' compare. Lemme ask y' dis. De ot'er women y' were wit', d' y' see any o' dem as more dan a one night stan'?"

Renoir considers the question for a few moments, then shakes his head. "Non. Keira's de only one I t'ink o' like dat. Is dat 'ow y' felt 'bout Rogue?"

At Remy's assenting nod, Renoir continues. "So it would be wort' it t' give up de res' f'r love?"

"Was f'r me. Roguey's one o' de bes' t'ings dat ev'r 'appened t' me. Wouldn' trade w'at I 'ave wit' er f'r anyt'in'. W'en I found 'er again, no ot'er femme would do. Had t' 'ave 'er an' only 'er."

"Startin' t' see dat now, petit frere. Keira an' me got some talkin' t' do. T'anks Rem."

"Anytime. As payment, y' f'rget any practical joke ideas y' may 'ave in dat 'ead o' y'rs t' play on Rogue or me."

"F'r de time bein'." Renoir answers evasively and leaves to call Keira.


	30. Remy's Dilemma

_**A/N: Yet another reason to just love computers *note the obvious sarcasm*. As you've noticed, the last chapter was rather short. I had more, but my computer wouldn't let me type any more of it, for some reason. Aggravating #^%$&^!!! Anyway, I'm going to pick up where the last chapter left off and Hope. It. Cooperates. This. Time! RRGGGHHHH!!! I'm on FB if ya wanna contact me. Just tell me in a review and I will PM back with the name you will find me under. Thanks to XOXOheartAmy for adding me to Author Alert. :D **_

_**Chellerbelle**_**: Yeah, someone had to set Renoir straight and who better than the brother who'd been in that situation. I just went to my friend's house and watched stupid movies. Ever seen ****Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie? Gotta if ya haven't. It's a total laugh riot and a half! Then there's a zombie movie, I think it's Day of the Dead, I'm not sure. Anyway, it has zombie subtitles in the special features. Around here, nothing is generally done for this event. Gorgeous full moon, though. Made up for no fireworks.**

_**Remy A.L.**_**: Yeah, I like to think that their ties are strong, even though they can be real pains to each other. I can see them as a real close-knit family. Rogue is just too good at distracting him, although I think she would just have to be in the room and he would still be distracted! Lol.**

_**Kii**_**: Yes, I quite agree, but only for Rogue. ;) Awwww....hehehe. Renoir ****_is_ in love. What will he do?**

_**Team-JEdward2010**_**: Welcome to the club! Hehehe....Yeah, Tabby drives me up the wall too. The names took some thought. I'm glad they sounded good. Sorry, I don't read the HP books. The brothers are real troublemakers, though. Did you get to the 'last' chapter yet? Let me know when you do. :) Thanks for adding me to your Story Alert.**

_**Roguey21**_**: Yep! We'll have to see what happens to the twerp! Lol.... XD**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. If they did, then I would burn all issues that have Rogue with Magneto! I'd really like to know who was smoking what when they came up with that storyline. I mean c'mon...he's an old friend of Prof. X! No matter how good-looking you make him, HE'S STILL OLD!!!!! EWWWW!!!!! Besides, there is NO WAY he can be better-looking than Remy LeBeau. Sorry, Remy has the upper-hand in that particular department (and every other...yummy!). Now that I am done ranting......**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A half hour after Renoir's departure:_

Remy steps out of the shower, quickly drying off and dressing. He enters the twins' nursery to find them just waking up from their nap. Changing them and taking one in each arm, he carries them into the kitchen to give them a little lunch. He's fixing himself a rather large sandwich when he hears a tiny "da-da" from behind him.

Quickly whirling around, he asks "Which one o' y' said dat?" He doesn't take his eyes off either one as he seats himself to eat. The babies babble back and forth to each other, but the magical word is uttered no more for the time being. He doesn't break his stare until Rogue walks into the room and bursts out laughing at the expression on his face as he stares at their children.

"Rems, what're ya doin'? Why're ya starin' at them?" She is highly amused and does nothing to hide it.

"One o' dem said 'da-da' an' nobody's leavin' til I fin' out which one."

She chuckles to herself. "Have fun then. I'm gonna go shower."

Rogue comes back out to find him still in the chair with that same stare. The twins are completely oblivious to their father's tactic. "I know one o' y' deux r' de 'guilty' party. I 'ave ways o' makin' y' talk." He circles around their high chairs with his hands behind his back. This is the scene Rogue comes in on.

She leans against the wall, watching him trying to figure out which one talked. The children chortle at Daddy's 'stern' posture. Rogue chuckles at the show before her. "Rems, what if they need ta be changed? If ya leave them in there much longer they're gonna need it an' ya'll be doin' it!" She mildly threatens.

"D' accord. I'll let 'em out, but 'm keepin' a close watch on 'em."

Rogue shakes her head and begins dinner preparations. Remy steps over to lend a hand after he releases the twins from their 'prison'.

"I thought ya weren' takin' ya eyes offa them." She teases as she prepares the skillet.

"'M not. I can do bot' at de same time." He begins chopping the herbs for the marinade.

"That why ya put 'em in tha playpen? Look at them! They're already tryin' ta fin' a way out. Do they take afta ya or what?" Rogue jokes as she keeps a careful eye on them.

"Oui, dey're mine all righ'." He smiles as Jayden valiantly attempts an escape. "Be trainin' dem in de ways o' t'ievin befo' t' long."

"Oh no ya won'!" Rogue protests vehemently.

"Relax, cherie. 'M only teachin' dem enough t' get by, if need be. T'ink o' it as instructin' dem on bein'...resourceful. Some'tin' extra t' 'elp dem care f'r demselves."

"Well....since ya put it that way, I guess I'll go 'long with it." Rogue snuggles up to him after placing the marinated beef in the fridge.

"I jus' wan' our kids t' be ready f'r w'atev'r dis worl' might t'row at dem." He holds her and gazes lovingly into her eyes.

"Between ya teachin' an' mine, I think they will have plenty ta learn. Ya a good daddy, ya know?"

"T'anks, amour. Y'r a wonderful mere." He kisses her and after a few seconds they hear "Da-da." They both turn surprised, to find two smiling babies _outside_ the playpen.

"Yep, jus' like their daddy." Rogue remarks drily.

Remy grins at their accomplishment, then questions "But which one o' y' is talkin', ma petits?"

A few seconds later, they return to preparing their dinner and they hear "Da-da-da-da-da-da."

Remy twists around as Esme is on the last 'da'.

"So it's y', petit fille!" He sneaks over to her, making her laugh and scoops her up, planting a noisy kiss on the girl's cheek. "Tol' y' she's a daddy's girl, Marie."

"Looks like it." Rogue answers with a smile and walks over, kissing her daughter's other cheek. "Ya talkin' ta Daddy, sweetie?" She then turns to Jayden and picks him up. "An' ya, my lil' escape artist. Ya wanna be like ya daddy, don' ya?" She ruffles his hair as Remy tickles his tummy, making him laugh.

"Sure y' do, mon fils. Who wouldn' wan' t' be me?"

"Sometimes ya humility jus' astounds me." Rogue teases with a trace of sarcasm.

"Y' know y' love me." He states in a coquettish tone.

"Whether or not I love ya isn' tha issue, here." She playfully argues.

"See, I got y' t' admit it, again. 'M jus' dat amazin'."

"Ya know, it jus' ain' worth arguin' with ya sometimes." She mutters in mock disgust.

A deep chuckle rumbles behind her. He leans over and seductively whispers "Why argue, mon coeur, w'en we could be lovin'? I know _I _would prefer de lovin'." She blushes profusely.

"Was there any doubt?" she smiles flirtatiously. "Now if ya will excuse me, dinner ain' gonna fix itself." As she saunters past him, she reaches out and strokes his jaw with one finger. "We'll continue this later."

"'M bettin' on it, mon petit fleur." He grabs her hand and kisses it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months later, the southern duo take the kids over to the mansion for a family style dinner. Beast is cooking tonight, so they have no worries about possible illness-inducing dishes. The second they walk in the door, the twins are swept into waiting arms. Amara takes Esme and immediately begins baby-talking with her. Jayden is in Sam's arms, waving excitedly. The parents chuckle and Remy places an arm around his wife's waist. "I t'ink dey be okay, cherie. Ready f'r some adult comp'ny f'r a change?"

"Adult company...here?" Rogue exclaims jestingly.

They travel into the dining room where almost everyone has gathered. There are two 'guests' conspicuously missing from this gathering. As Rogue muses on the possible reasons why, Remy's gaze wanders around the room.

Bobby is flirting shamelessly with Sage, who is enjoying every moment. Kurt is playing peek-a-boo with T.J., who is on her mother's lap. Rogue is suddenly jolted from her thoughts when T.J. 'ports onto her aunt's lap.

"I think ya gonna haveta keep an eye on this sweet thang." Rogue smooches her, then hands her back to Angel.

"Yes, Professor and Beast are designing a type of inhibitor that will prevent her from teleporting until she is old enough to understand what she does and why." Angel says.

"Dat's a bon idea, chere. Don' need de petit fille goin' somew'ere she don' know." Remy states seriously.

"Quite true, mein bruder (not sure if it's the right word for 'brother'). Ve do not vant her getting into a dangerous position und not be able to handle it."

"I worry 'bout ours. I 'ope, if dey 'ave m' ability dat dey 'ave more control ov'r it dan I did in de beginnin'. W'en it firs' came, m' 'ands were seriously burned. Didn' know if I would ev'r be able t' use dem again. I worry 'bout dat constantly. I don' wan' dem t' go t'rough w'at I did."

Rogue puts her hands on his shoulders. "Hon, I hope for tha same thang if they have mine. That they have control over it so they aren' isolated like I was."

"I guess that's something we all have to consider when we decide that we are ready to start families. We all have our stories about how our abilities came about and how we have, or are working on, mastering them." Angel concludes.

Professor enters the room with Warren, who searches the room for Rogue until he notices that she isn't alone. The wedding set sparkling on her finger is testament to that. _"Warren, that's what you get for taking that position in the UK. She's married now, so you lost your chance." _He muses to himself. She'd had a crush on him a few years ago. He knew it, but he didn't do anything about it. He sadly shakes his head, mentally kicking himself. Then a thought emerges. _"Hmm...what was that model's name again? The one with that amazing purple hair and the legs that wouldn't quit. Betsy? Yes! That was it. Maybe he would run into her again when he went back to the city."_

The single girls in the room are whispering excitedly amongst themselves. This guy is amazingly hot! Almost as much as Remy...well, maybe not _quite_ as much but he was still pretty cute (Yes, I am biased! So sue me!). They all wonder amongst themselves if he is single. Tabby takes it upon herself to find out. She saunters over to him and promptly sits in his lap, drawing a shocked expression from the man. Rogue covers her mouth, stifling her laughter. Remy leans over and whispers "Poor homme. Dat femme don' know w'en t' quit." Rogue loses the battle and buries her head in her man's chest, giving in to the giggles.

Warren shoots a glare toward her and turns back to address the problem at hand. Tabby is attempting to snuggle close and says in a husky voice "Hey handsome. So what's your name?"

"Uhh....it's Warren." He tries to stand, but the way she is positioned makes this impossible.

"I'm Tabitha. Tell me, where have you been all my life?" She gives him a suggestive look.

"I've been....different places." He states evasively, clearly not enjoying the attention being paid to him. "Are you just visiting, or will you be living here?" She smiles coyly.

"I have a place in the city, but I will be here from time to time. Listen...Tabitha, I need to reacquaint myself with my friends. It has been a few years since I've seen them and I would like to catch up with their lives." This time he successfully dislodges her from his lap and quickly walk over to the small group over by the windows.

"Dodged a bullet dere, homme." Remy acknowledges sympathetically.

"Yeah. Didn't think I was going to get away from her." Warren shudders. "I'm not really into girls who come on _way_ too strong."

"Oui. 've 'ad m' problems wit' 'er befo'. De name's Remy LeBeau."

"Warren Worthington the Third." The two men shake hands.

"So w'at brings y' 'ere, Warren?" Remy inquires.

"I used to live in the city, but was offered a position with my father's company in the UK. I missed home so much that I decided to move back. Good thing I didn't sell my place." He answers with a trace of humor. "Good to see you again, Rogue. You look as lovely as ever."

"Thanks Warren, it's nice ta see ya." Rogue smiles genuinely, glad she's over that small crush she had. Now they can concentrate on being friends. "I see ya met my husband."

"Yes, it's wonderful to see that you're happy. You're practically radiant."

"Yeah, Rems is pretty good ta me." She nods in agreement, taking Remy's arm and smiling up at him.

"Jus' 'pretty good', amour?" He fakes a pout, making her chuckle.

"Okay, he's tha love of my life an' I don' know what I would do without him." Rogue answers playfully.

"Dat's bett'r. I knew y' couldn' live wit'out me." he teases.

She groans in mock annoyance. "Now I'm gonna hear it all night." She shakes her head as Remy laughs and gives her that smirk. They are interrupted when Sam approaches the threesome.

"I think he wants his mama." Sam replies then gently hands Jayden to Rogue.

"Aww...Jayden, what'sa matter?" Rogue murmurs to the crying boy as she sways with him in her arms.

"Rogue, you're a mother?" Warren asks in astonishment. "Last I knew, you couldn't touch anyone."

"Amazin' what can happen in a few years. Yeah, we have 15 month old twins. This here's Jayden. Our girl, Esme is in tha otha room." Remy reaches over to stroke the boy's hair.

"Wow. Twins. So, how did you overcome your inability to touch?"

Rogue recounts the story and finishes just in time.

Professor clears his throat, gaining the attention of all gathered in the room. Kitty and Piotr have appeared at the last moment, standing by their seats with cheerful expressions on their faces.

"If you will all take your seats, I have a couple of announcements to make."

There is the shuffling of people and the scraping of chairs as they take their places. Everyone looks expectantly at Professor.

"The reason for this dinner, as you are all aware, is because of Kitty's, Tabitha's and Amara's graduation. Right now, I would like to toast our graduates and hope that they enjoy many more successes in this life."

All raise their glasses to the three young ladies.

After the toast, Professor continues. "I believe I will allow Kitty and Piotr to make the next announcement."

The couple rise. Piotr asks Kitty "Would you like to tell them, Katya?"

Kitty bounces slightly, barely able to contain herself. "Like, Petey asked me to marry him and I said 'Yes'!" Kitty squeals and throws her arms around the gentle giant.

Excitement erupts in the room. Most of the girls, save Tabby, are embracing and congratulating the petite young woman. Tabby is staring lustfully at Warren, who quickly joins the other guys to congratulate the soon-to-be groom and attempts to blend in to get away from the over-sexed girl.

Hank comes out, bearing steaming dishes and announces "Let dinner commence and my congratulations to the engaged couple. Warren, it is a felicitous occasion indeed to see you again."

It is a delicious meal and after dessert, everyone breaks into their groups to chat and enjoy an evening together.

Warren isn't so fortunate however, when Tabby finally manages to corner him. She presses herself against him and presses one hand into his chest. "Why don't we go into my room where we can be alone and get to know each other a _lot_ better." She flirtatiously suggests and moves closer to try to kiss him.

He manages to push her aside and makes a rapid getaway, running into Rogue and Remy.

"Warren! W'at's 'appenin'?" Remy asks, worry evident in his voice.

"That...that blonde. She won't leave me alone." Warren mutters disgustedly as he brushes the sleeves of his jacket.

"Oui, she's like dat. She t'ink she some kind o' sexy t'in' w'en she 'ave no idea 'ow t' be sexy."

"Yeah, so I've noticed." Warren grumbles.

Their attention is caught as Rogue stalks over to Tabby, who is pouting unattractively.

"Dis is gon' t' be trouble, mon ami." Remy worriedly watches as Rogue lifts Tabby up by the front of the shirt.

"When are ya gonna learn that ya can' hit on ev'rythin' that wears pants?" Rogue angrily demands.

"Why? You have an interest in him? Not over your 'little crush' yet?" Tabby taunts cattily.

"There is no crush, but he is a friend. Leave him alone, he ain' interested!" Rogue declares.

"How do you know? It seemed like it to me. I can have any man here that I want. Even your husband. He only stays with you out of a sense of duty, but I can have him just like that!" Tabby snaps her fingers.

Rogue is infuriated and lunges for her, only to be telepathically stopped in her tracks. Professor wheels up between the two. "Rogue, I know what you were going to do and you would have been completely justified. I will handle this from here on out. Tabitha, you will accompany me to my office at once." Professor takes her by the arm and escorts her to the office.

"Tabitha, I have received many complaints from the other students and residents about your conduct. You will cease now, or consequences will be enforced. I will not tolerate this behavior of yours any longer, Miss Smith."

"That is so unfair! Rogue was the one who was going to attack me. She's had it out for me since I got here. Why isn't she being punished?" Tabby hotly protests.

"Because I know the truth. I know how you have tried to seduce Remy repeatedly. She gave you no trouble until Remy arrived. You were and are still jealous because he prefers Rogue over you. I am also aware of how you have or have attempted to seduce the other young men here. Why do you continue?"

"Because I can. I'm not going to stop being who I want to be just because a few people can't take it. I'm not going to sit here and take this unfair treatment. I'm leaving!" Tabby storms out of the office. She gives Rogue a nasty glare. Rogue returns it with a withering stare of her own. Tabby stomps up the stairs and packs her belongings. She makes her way downstairs and leaves without saying a word to anyone.

"Good riddance ta her!" Rogue plainly states. Remy walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"I t'ink we need t' get deux sleepy petits 'ome t' bed." He murmurs against her ear.

She looks over to see a blanket spread on the floor with three sleeping children sprawled out on it.

"Sounds like a good idea, Rems." She reaches back to stroke his jaw.

They each pick up a kid and make the short trek back home after saying goodnight to everyone gathered.

After the twins are sound asleep, Remy sits by her on the sofa and hands her glass of decaf iced tea.

"So, y' 'ad a crush on Warren, cherie?"

"Yeah, I did. It was when Scott an' I wen' inta tha city on a mission ta get him ta join. As ya can tell, he didn'. He saved me from Magneto, when he attacked us in a church, of all places. Why, are ya jealous?" Rogue adds with slight teasing.  
"No...why would I be jealous o' 'im?" Remy argues hesitantly.  
"Ya are!" Rogue passes him a look of astonishment then continues "Ya have no need ta be. It all happened before ya came ta tha Institute. It was ova before it even began, hon. Ya're tha only man I want, sugah." She snuggles close to him.

He puts an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "As long as I don' 'ave t' worry 'bout y' runnin' off wit' 'im." He jokes and kisses the top of her head.

"Nah. He's not my type." Rogue assures.

"Oh? W'at's y'r type, Roguey?" He suggestively looks at his wife.

"Bad-boy biker Swamp Rats." She answers then pulls his head down for a lingering kiss.

_**Well, here ya are. An extra-long chapter to make-up for the short one the other night. I would've updated last night, but I ran out of time. Took me time to figure out where I wanted this one to go. Let me know if you like! :)**_


	31. Happy Holidays From the LeBeaus

_**A/N: It makes me sooo happy to see how many of you loved the last chapter! I'm watching "Cajun Spice" for the hundredth time as I am typing this...hehehe. I just LOVE that episode. ;) Thanks to Gidgeygirl for adding this story to her Favorites. **_

_**Chellerbelle**_**: Yeah, actually by now, they both can talk...and walk! Oh the possibilities for trouble. As usual, Tabby's being herself, lol! XD**

_**roguey21**_**: She is such a royal PAIN! I think, if given the chance, Rogue would've torn her into little pieces. Poor guy, he'll be in therapy for years...lol. ;) Yes, Remy does have a ****_slightly_ jealous side when it comes to Rogue. It _is_ Rogue after all!**

_**Team-JEdward2010**_**: I have that song too. It is on ****_The Reckoning._ That is a cool CD. My favorite song off the _Collide_ CD is _A Little More_. I love Kutless too! _It Is Well_ is awesome! I have heard of Casting Crowns, but I don't have any of their music. You and me both. I wish they would release Season 4! I love that you love it...hehehe. XD**

_**courtneykutie**_**: That was my goal...a sweet, funny chapter. Even with Tabby being her usual slutty self. Haha! **

_**Kii**_**: I was laughing through the whole thing as I re-read it. Yes, poor Warren! Let's have a moment of sympathy for him, lol. Rogue is absolutely right. I'm glad I don't have to write her in anymore...hahahaha! You can read my stories as often as you want to. Knock yourself out, though not literally! XD**

_**Remy A.L.**_**: Yeah, I believe he is a pretty easygoing kind of a guy. Although he would've been a ****_tad _upset if Warren had actually hit on Rogue, despite her being married. Yay!!! She's really gone this time!!! LOL!!!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Don't own 'em. If I did, then Scott and Jean would have a lot ****_less_ face time! Might not even put them in too much....hmmm, bears more thought......**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Ey Cherie, guess who dat was." Remy hangs up the phone and takes a seat on the floor by Rogue, who is wrapping Christmas gifts while the twins nap.

"Who was it, Rems?" She plays along with him.

"M' pere. 'E said dat since we wen' down dere las' year f'r Christmas, dey're comin' up 'ere dis year. Ain' dat great?"

Rogue giggles at his childlike expression and pecks him on the lips. As she gazes into the ruby orbs she loves so much, she strokes his jawline with her fingers. "Yeah, sugah. That is great. I love 'em as much as ya do, hon."

"I know y' do, amour. Dey love y' t'. Tante can' stop talkin' bout 'ow y' a bon wife an' mere an' 'ow blessed I am t' 'ave y'. Says she'll kick m' butt if I do anyt'in' t' blow w'at I 'ave wit' y'."

"She really says all that?"

"Oui. 'M inclined t' agree wit' 'er."

"On what part, sugah?"

"De whole t'in'. I'd kick m' butt t' if I messed up w'at we 'ave."

"Ya wouldn' haveta do that, I'd be more than happy ta do that for ya."

"I know y' would. I t'ink y'd enjoy it t' much t'ough." he teases.

"I'm sure Logan would be thrilled ta do it." she jokes.

"I know 'e would." Remy pulls her head onto his shoulder and holds her for a minute. With two active toddlers, they have to take advantage of every moment they can get. "But 'm not goin' t' give 'im de chance." he states seriously and begins to trail kisses along her neck to her jaw, ending at her lips. He kisses her softly until he gets a low chuckle in response.

"Ya sure know how ta distract a girl, Rems." she answers then kisses him in return. "I gotta get these done before they wake up."

"So...w'at did y' get me, Roguey?" He asks with an expectant expression.

"I'm not tellin'!" Rogue smiles and crosses her arms across her chest.

Remy smirks at her. "Den I'll jus' 'ave t' get it out o' y." he growls playfully.

She knows what this means and tries to move out of reach. She moves a second too late, though as Remy snags her in his arms and begins tickling her, making her laugh loudly.

"Remy! Stop it. We're gonna wake them up an' then I won' get this finished!" she gasps out between laughs.

"Y' gon' t' tell me?" he prods.

"No! But I'll give ya a hint. Now lemme go before they wake up."

He helps her sit up then places her in his lap. "Is a hint all 'm gonna get, cherie?" He admires the gorgeous emeralds staring back at him.

"Yep. Take it or leave it."

"Hmm...one could take dat statement in _so_ many diff'ren' ways..."

"Don' go there, Swampy!" she warns, playfully smacking his arm and giving him an impish grin.

"C'mon...'M sure we can get in a few minutes." He gives her a wicked grin.

"Do ya wan' ya hint or not?" She lightly protests, trying not to give into the giggles again.

He pretends to consider this for a few seconds. "Mus' be a good one if ya askin' me if I wan' it or not." he deduces. "Oui. I wan' t' 'ear it." He cuddles her closer.

"Okay, here it is....You'll really like it." she states mischievously and quickly removes herself from his lap before he can take action.

"Dat's it?" he asks incredulously.

"Yep, that's all ya gonna get outta me."

He chuckles to himself. "Alrigh'. Y' win dis one, Rogue. But I'll fin' out, soon'r or lat'r." he informs her. "By de way. Dey're comin' on de 20th an' stayin' t'rough New Year's Day."

"I'll have two of tha rooms made up for them. Maybe we can see 'bout borrowin' some beds from tha mansion." Rogue suggests.

"Bon idea, mon coeur. I'll talk t' de Professeur an' see if we can do dat. Get some o' de guys t' 'elp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day finally arrives. Remy drives to La Guardia to pick up Tante and Jean-Luc. He has Jayden riding along in his car seat, happily babbling while looking out the window. Rogue decided to stay home and finish with last-minute preparations to make sure everything is just right for when they arrive. She takes time to 'chat' with Esme, who is contentedly playing in the playpen.

"Esme's gonna see Tante an' Gran'pere." Rogue informs her daughter in a sing-song voice. She laughs as the girl attempts to say "Tante" and "Grandpere". The best she can do is "Ta" and "Pa".

At the sound of car doors slamming, Rogue picks up Esme and waits for them to enter. After hugs and exclamations on how big the twins are getting, everyone settles in for a good visit. Rogue shows them to their rooms, where Remy has already taken their luggage, since Jean-Luc has yet to release his grandson.

A knock is heard and Rhett is allowed in. He hugs his father and Tante, who asks him "Y' got a girl frien' yet, boy?" Rhett shakes his head in exasperation. With a voice filled with long-suffering he answers "Oui, Tante. 'M seein' someone."

"Tres bon! Now, w'at's de fille's name?" she continues with her line of questioning.

"Faith."

"Belle name. Y' treatin' her bon?" Rhett is trapped under her piercing gaze. The wrong answer and he is in serious trouble.

"Oui, Tante. I don' give 'er any trouble."

A snort of laughter escapes from Remy.

"I'll b'lieve dat w'en I see it f'r m'self." he mutters to Rogue, who tries to stifle a giggle.

"Hush Boy! 'M gon' t' be askin' Rogue 'bout y' lat'r an' 'm gonna wan' t' know evry't'in'." she shifts her gaze to Rogue, who winks at him and says under her breath "Don' worry, hon." at his panic-stricken face.

"W'ere's Renoir?" Jean-Luc inquires curiously.

"'E's pickin' up 'is girl'frien'. She wanted t' meet y'." Remy answers, fully recovered after Tante's declaration.

A short while later, another knock sounds at the door and Renoir is ushered in, with Keira by his side.

Remy quickly picks up on the excitement surrounding the pair. He smirks, but keeps his mouth shut. Rogue studies her husband with a knowing expression gracing her features. She raises an eyebrow to him. He takes her hand and kisses it with an inscrutable look.

Renoir takes Keira's hand and addresses the small gathering. "We were goin' t' wait til aft'r dinner t' tell y' dis, but we decided we can' wait dat long." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've asked Keira t' marry me an' she said 'yes'." Tante leaps up from where she is seated and embraces them both. Jean-Luc shakes hands with his eldest son and congratulates him, then murmurs a few words to Keira.

"Ya knew they were, didn' ya?" Rogue asks suspiciously.

"I knew it was somet'in like dat. Felt deir excitement." he explains. "Y' need 'elp wit' dinner, cherie?"

"Sure. I love it when ya help me." She slips an arm around his waist and they enter the kitchen area. The kids are entertained, so they won't be underfoot this time.

"Y' needin' any 'elp in dere?" Tante questions, unfamiliar with not being the one cooking.

"Non, Tante. We got t'ings covered in 'ere. Y' jus' enjoy playin' wit' de petits." Remy answers.

"Oui, Mattie. Dat's one reason we came up 'ere. Dis is jus' as much y'r vacation as it is mine." Jean-Luc explains as Esme toddles up to him.

"Such a belle fille. Y gon' t' give y'r pere trouble w'en y' get bigg'r, petit?" Jean-Luc asks as he picks her up and kisses her cheek. "Y' gon' t' look like y'r mere." He settles the small girl on his lap as she gives him a curious look.

Renoir rushes to the door after Jayden, who is attempting to open it. "Whoa, boy! Y' don' wan' t' go out dere. It's too cold!" He swoops the boy up and puts him on his shoulders while Jayden laughs and plunges his hands in Renoir's hair, getting a yelp as he pulls.

Remy laughs at the antics of his son. "I learned de 'ard way not t' do dat. At least til 'e's older, anyway."

After dinner and more visiting, everyone retires to their own room, while Rhett and Renoir walking back to the mansion.

A few days later, Rogue awakens early on Christmas morning to find a fresh layer of snow on the ground. She smiles to herself as she pulls out the gifts to take downstairs. Remy soon wakes and helps her carry them to the tree. He notices a good-sized box and sees the tag with his name on it. With a delighted chuckle, he grabs it. Rogue protests "Remy! Ya put that down right now." He gives her a wicked smirk and purrs "Why don' y' make me, cherie?" He moves the box out of her reach and pulls her close. "I'd rat'er unwrap y', mon amour." He attempts to kiss her when the sound of a throat clearing is heard from behind them. "Celebratin' a tad early are we, mon fils?" Jean-Luc inquires mildly.

"Oui, Pere. Dat's w'at Christmas is all about, non?" Remy answers happily. Rogue blushes and hides her head in his chest.

"Dat it is, but y'r petits will be wakin' soon. Best save dat f'r t'nig't, aft'r evr'yone's gone 'ome. Or t' bed." Jean-Luc gives them a knowing look and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Before much more time passes, they are joined by Tante Mattie and the kids. The brothers show up a few minutes later. Remy loves his new custom-made motorcycle boots and the twins are still trying to grasp the meaning of opening gifts. After they finish, everyone gets dressed and heads down to the mansion for more gifts and breakfast. They spend the day there, with their 'extended family' and after a sumptuous dinner, the small group goes back to the apartment for hot chocolate and small snacks.

"Dat was fun." Remy settles back on the sofa and stretches his arms across the back. He takes a strand of Rogue's hair and twirls it around his finger. He observes how tired she looks. "Roguey, y' wantin' t' go t' bed?" he asks, concern for her over-riding everything else.

"No Rems, I wanna stay out here with y'all." she manages to get out as she stifles a yawn. He places her head on his shoulder and she sighs contentedly. As the adults continue their idle conversing, Jayden and Esme fall asleep on the floor. Remy moves to pick them up, but a weight on his shoulder prevents him from moving. Rogue has also fallen asleep. Remy gently picks her up, bridal style, and she stirs. "Where we goin'?" she asks sleepily.

"Y'r goin' t' bed, mon coeur. I'll be wit' y' aft'r I get de petits sleepin'."

"'Kay." she murmurs as she snuggles under the covers placed over her. Remy softly kisses her then sees to the twins. He then joins his wife and sleep comes shortly after.

A week passes and everyone is making plans for the New Year's Eve ball held in the city.

"Y' sure y'r okay wit' watchin' dese deux?" Remy asks Tante and Jean-Luc.

"Sure, mon fils. Y' an' Rogue go an' 'ave a good time. We'll be jus' fine." At Remy's questioning expression, he continues. "Go! Y' deux need a night out. We took care o' de t'ree o' y', we can take care o' dese deux. Y' bes' get changed befo' it's t' late."

Remy changes quickly, then Rogue makes her entrance in a black sequin gown with a gold sunburst design at the waist.

Remy whistles appreciatively. "Y' look stunnin', Marie." he quietly states, unable to take his eyes from her. He takes her hand and presses a kiss to the palm.

She smiles her thanks and takes his arm. They meet the other couples who are also attending. Kitty is wearing a blue strapless silk gown.  
"Like, you look amazing, Rogue!"

"Thank ya. That dress looks great on ya, Kit."

"Thanks. Petey an' I have decided to like, get married in May. I was wondering...would you be like, one of my bridesmaids?"

"I would be honored, hon." Rogue answers with a smile.

"Great! We'll totally go dress shopping next week." Kitty hops in her seat enthusiastically. Piotr sends a tender look her way. _"Oh yeah, he's smitten with her."_ Rogue thinks to herself.

Angel, who is wearing a silver satin sheath, lightly laughs at the study in opposites. It is going to be quite interesting, to say the least.

The last couple in the limo is Bobby and Sage, who is wearing a deep purple chiffon. She voices the thought in everyone's mind. "So what makes a petite, intense, perky girl fall for a placid giant?"

"I think her energy and perkiness are cute." Pete states plainly.

"Yeah, and I totally like his quiet nature." Kitty leans her head on his arm.

The limo pulls up to the curb and the couples exit in front of one of the city's ballrooms. Inside, it is lavishly decorated with _two_ buffets awaiting the attendees.

"Alright!" Bobby rubs his hands together excitedly. "Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about."

"Just remember that _I_ am your date, and not the buffet table. You're not going to spend the entire night eating." Sage gives him a pointed look.

"I know, I know." He assumes a mock pout, making Sage laugh.

"Same goes for you, Kurt." Angel admonishes humorously. She is well aware of her husband's 'legendary' appetite.

"Don't vorry, mein liebe. I plan on zpending most of ze night vith you." Kurt kisses her cheek.

"What do you mean _most_ of it?" Angel continues teasing the blue elf.

"Oui. I don' plan on lettin' Roguey out o' mon sight de entire night. Plan on 'oldin' 'er f'r most o' it, t'." Remy sends a smoldering look her way. Rogue rolls her eyes "Only if I let ya, Swamp Rat." she growls, but it is softened by the smile on her face.

The evening fades into night and before they know it, it is close to midnight. They watch the ball drop in Times Square on a jumbo screen television and cheers erupt throughout the room. At the stroke of 12, Remy lovingly takes his wife in his arms and kisses her.

They part, breathless after a few moments. He gazes into her eyes "'Ere's t' anot'er blessed year toget'er, mon precieux tresor." He murmurs into her ear.

"May there be many more ta come, sugah." Rogue adds then kisses him once again.

_**A/N: Here ya are. Sorry it took so long. Was staying at my friend's house where there's no Internet, so I didn't get to update until today. I actually started this two nights ago. Anyway, who thinks they should start a support group for the 'victims' of Tabitha Smith's attempts at seduction? A show of hands, if you will. Hehehehe......**_

_**PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE REVIEW!!!!! ;)**_


	32. And Life Continues

_**Thanks to DIMITRILOVER21 for adding this to Story Alert. Who was it that caught on to my comparison of Remy and Pepe LePew? Anyway, I watched one of the cartoons last Saturday and laughed the entire time, thinking about how close they are in character.**_

_**Chellerbelle**_**: What can I say? Sweetness and cuteness are what I do (mostly). ;)**

_**courtneykutie**_**: Wow! Super amazing, it leaves me speechless. :) I love it! I wanted to do a chapter that covered both holidays instead of opting on just one. I already did that. Yeah, I like that part too.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Reese's, though I love the cups! XD**_

The night of February 13th finds Remy and several of the guys gathered around the dining room table. It is the night before Renoir's wedding. The two of them opted for a small, simple ceremony at the mansion, with a reception to follow. Remy and Rhett decided to host a poker night for the soon-to-be groom. No money changes hands. Instead, they just use the wagering chips and the winner receives the 'pot' at the end of the night. It is a stash of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. There is plenty of good-natured banter and teasing around the table.

"Bobby don' know not'in' 'bout cards." Renoir chuckles as Bobby folds, yet again. Despite what Remy tried to teach him, he just never really caught on. He shoots Renoir a disgusted look. "I bet I know more about women than you do." he retorts cockily.

"Bet y' don'." Renoir smirks as he issues the challenge.

"Oh yeah? How many women have _you_ dated?" Bobby asks haughtily as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans back on two of the chair legs.

"Iceboy, don' do dat. Rogue don' let me do it, so 'm not lettin' y'." Remy cautions. Bobby leans forward again, but the expression has not changed.

"More dan y', 'm sure." Renoir answers, self-assured.

Logan interrupts "No one wants ta know. Now knock it off or cards ain't gonna be the only thing gettin' cut around here." he growls.

The game resumes and of course, Remy wins that hand.

"Remy, do you intend to allow us the pleasure of winning a hand?" Beast inquires teasingly.

"Not if I can 'elp it, mon ami." Remy answers with a shrewd look.

"Do ya call or fold, Ruski?" Logan questions.

"I call." Piotr states. He puts down three of a kind.

They go around the table until they get to Remy.

"What'cha got, Cajun?" Logan asks Remy.

"Sure y' wan' t' know, homme?" Remy questions with a smirk.

"Might as well get it over with." Logan shakes his head.

The gathering holds its collective breath as Remy lays down a full house. Groans are heard all around.

"Man, he does it again!" Kurt collapses against the back of the chair.

Remy wickedly chuckles and deals another hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the media room, the girls are throwing a shower for Keira. Rogue brought the twins along, so they are doing a thorough exploration of the room with T.J.. Jayden has found a shelf full of DVD's and proceeds to pull down the entire setup.

"I'm thinkin' tha media room wasn' tha bes' choice." Rogue sits on the floor to clean the mess and notices Esme trying to reach the cat statue just above her reach. Kitty rushes over and takes her by the hand, leading her to the pile of toys they keep on hand for when the kids are brought over.

Jayden protests at being sat in his mother's lap. "Mama!" he yells and struggles to get down. When that doesn't work, he lets out a howl of complaint. Rogue rolls her eyes and releases a huff of frustration. "If y'all will excuse me, I think it's bedtime for two children. Kit, can ya help me, please?"

Rogue manages to finally settle Jayden down enough to get him to sleep and Kitty has slightly better success with Esme. They lay a blanket on the floor and Angel comes in with T.J., who fell asleep when she laid on the floor after the twins left. Keira opens her gifts and exclaims over them, especially the pieces of lingerie she has received. Conversation ensues over the finger foods.

"Where are you, like going on your honeymoon, Keira?" Kitty asks.

"Oh, we thought we'd just go to the Keys."

"Nice choice." Angel nods approvingly.

"Yes, very romantic." Sage adds.

"Gotta be warmer than here!" Rogue chimes in, rubbing her arms.

"What's the matter, Rogue? Remy not keeping you warm enough?" Sage teases.

"Rems keeps me plenty warm, but I can' keep him with me 24 hours a day." Rogue shoots back.

"I'm sure, or you would've already tried it." Angel provokes jokingly.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could?" Keira muses out loud.

"Maybe, but there would be, like certain places where Petey wouldn't be totally allowed." Kitty wrinkles her nose distastefully.

"True, and there's also tha fact that we'd haveta go wherever they do." Rogue points out.

"So maybe it _wouldn't _be such a good idea, after all." Keira looks horrified at the prospect.

Sage begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Keira asks with a bemused smile.

By now Sage is holding her sides, she is laughing so hard. "Can you imagine....taking them to the...feminine products aisle?" as she bursts into another fit of giggles.

The ladies lock gazes with each other, then explode in laughter.

"I....I think, like....Petey would pass out if I...went anywhere near there!" Kitty has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bobby would just flat-out refuse to go down it." Sage is valiantly trying to stop laughing, but the image she is getting doesn't make it easy.

"Renoir would..be horrified if I even _suggested_ it." Keira gasps out between giggles.

"Kurt.....Kurt would....shut his eyes and....and turn that lovely shade of purple!" Angel manages to finally sit up and look at Rogue with one eyebrow raised.

It takes a moment for Rogue to finally collect herself enough to even speak. She swallows and wipes her eyes. "I've had ta do it a couple a' times when I had Remy with me. It wasn' pretty. Tha las' time he threatened ta blow up tha entire aisle. Tha time befo' that, I had ta practically drag him. He literally turned his back! It was jus' too funny. From now on, I'm goin' myself." Rogue asserts.

"That would've been, like totally funny to have him blow up that entire aisle!" Kitty giggles.

"Yeah, until they handed us tha bill for tha damages."

After awhile longer, the group begins to part for the night.

"I've gotta get two sleepy kids home an' put 'em ta bed." Rogue picks up one in each arm. Neither child stirs. Angel carries T.J. and the two women make their way back to the apartment 'complex'.

Rogue enters the apartment to find the game still in progress. She tucks the kids in and joins the men, watching Remy play for a few moments.

"'Ave a good time, cherie?" he inquires without taking his eyes from the game.

"Yeah. We all told Keira how Renoir would be a terrible influence and she decided that she would be better off running off with the stripper we hired." Rogue says, completely off-the-cuff, causing all eyes to turn her way.

Remy chuckles to himself while Logan snorts a laugh. "Good one, Stripes." he grunts.

She heads to the kitchen to make herself a cup of peppermint tea. She rejoins the group and sits in Remy's lap.

"That doesn' distract y'?" Rhett asks.

"Non, it don'. I can do deux t'ings at once. 'M jus' dat good." Remy smirks at his younger brother, earning him an eye roll from the man.

Before too long, the game ends with Remy naturally winning the stash. He lifts his arms with his hands clasped together in a victor's salute. "Hmm...looks like I win de prize, non?" Remy gives his wife an appreciative once-over and carries her to their room.

The next day, it is a beautiful winter day. Faith and Rogue are helping a very nervous Keira get ready for her moment. As it turns out, Faith and Keira are cousins. Their fathers are brothers. Keira is beautiful in a long-sleeved ivory silk dress. Rogue and Faith are in matching red silk dresses, styled differently from the bride's.

It is a lovely ceremony. Rogue is astonished to see that Keira's father is the lawyer that had won their case for them over a year ago. Chandler gives her a knowing smile as he escorts his daughter down the aisle.

At the reception, he makes his way to the southern couple. "Glad to see you're staying out of trouble." he says with a chuckle.

"'M not. Y' jus' 'aven' 'eard 'o it yet." Remy smiles as he shakes his hand.

"Figures. At least you have your lovely wife to keep you in line." Chandler teases.

"Are y' kiddin'? She's worse dan I am!" Remy sputters in mock protest.

"That's right!" Rogue asserts with an evil grin.

Chandler laughs outright. "Now why do I believe that?"

"'Cuz it's true." Remy winks at his wife.

"I suppose. My wife would say the same thing about me. I'd better find her."

They dance for awhile and partake of the catered meal. All too soon, it is time to see the newlyweds off. They see the couple off, then go back to their place. Rogue changes the kids into play clothes, then dresses in her usual jeans and her New Orleans Saints T-shirt. She can't believe how tired she is. It was only a wedding, it's not like she was the one actually getting married. _"Been there, done that."_ she thinks to herself.

A week later brings Remy's birthday. She ran a DR session and couldn't believe how difficult it was for her to get through it. She could usually run it in half the time. Rogue decides not to put it off any longer. It's time to see Hank.

Hank looks up as Rogue enters the med-bay. "Rogue, my dear. What brings you here today?"

"I'm feelin' tired more than usual, an' in DR, I didn' even make my usual time."

"Well, that could just simply be because you are the mother of two very active twins, but I can check into it, if you believe it to be something more."

"Would ya please? It would help ta put my mind at ease."

"Of course."

Hank returns a few moments later with the test results. "It would appear that you are once again with child, Rogue." At her shocked expression, he chuckles and continues. "I'm going to go ahead and do your first pre-natal examination now, so we can determine how far along you are and if there appear to be any additional problems we need to address."

After the exam, Rogue sits up, still in a state of disbelief.

"You are approximately 5 weeks along, my dear. Everything seems to be going well, so I will schedule you to return in 4 weeks. Congratulations, you will soon be a mother again."

The news finally sinks in and she lets out a yelp while launching herself into Beast's arms. "This is so.....amazing, fantastic....awesome.....! Wait til I tell Rems!" She runs out of the room, leaving a chortling Beast behind.

She fixes Remy the steak he's been requesting for some time with baked potatoes and asparagus tips. A party at the mansion will be a bit later, but she asked for this time alone before they went over. Professor was thrilled when she told him. No one else knew yet. Remy walks into the apartment and strides over to Rogue, taking her into his arms. "Mon amour. Is dere somet'in' goin' on? All I've 'eard 'bout is 'ow y' didn't get as good a time on y'r session. Y' can usually run dat in y'r sleep! Logan's worried an' so am I."

Rogue looks him in the eye and with a soft smile she states "There is somethin', Rems. I went ta see Beast taday, an' he....found out why I've been so tired lately."

"Are y' sick, cherie?" he asks with mounting concern.

She softly kisses him "No, I'm pregnant again." she informs him with a radiant smile.

"Y'.....y'...y'r _pregnant_?!" he looks at her, wide-eyed with amazement. He takes her in his arms and passionately kisses her. "Dis is de bes' birt'day present I've ev'r received!"

"Happy birthday, Rems." Rogue takes his hand and presses it against her still-flat stomach. He tightens his hold, pulling her against him and stroking her hair.

_**And another one! Yay, I managed to get it out tonight.**_


	33. Showdown

_**Chellerbelle**_**: Oh, most assuredly! Hehehehe......;)**

_**Remy A.L.**_**: Will this lead to any more action? I'm trying to figure out what and how. If there is, it will show up either in this chap or the next, since I believe I am approaching the end of this story. I like the family stuff too and picking on the guys was just too tempting to resist! :D I'd already posted the last chap when I received your review. That's why there was no response in there. Sorry.**

_**Team-JEdward2010**_**: Yayness...now that's a new one. I like it! :D Here's more for ya.**

_**courtneykutie**_**: Yep, obviously Remy is ecstatic! XD It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted the chap to go, then this popped into my mind and I just ****_had_ to use it, you know?!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Nothing's changed. I own none of this.**

"_Cold....so cold." _is the thought running through Rogues mind as she lay on the stone slab. Trying in vain to remember how she got here, she tries to rise then grabs her head, wincing in pain. She recalls the last memory she has before being dumped here in this desert.

_Kitty's wedding day went off without a hitch. She was radiant in a white duchess silk gown with lace overlays. Piotr was handsome in his tux, which was custom ordered, due to his size. She remembers dancing with Remy and him commenting on how her gown still fit, even though she was just beginning to show...._

Rogue is jolted back to the present with that thought. "My baby..." she whispers, running her hands over her stomach. She is relieved to feel the fluttering of her child's movements, even though its been a couple of days since she has seen civilization. The tears come unbidden as she thinks about home and most of all, Remy and the twins. "Will I eva get outta here?" she asks the still night air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy paces the apartment, frantic with worry. Rogue has vanished, without a trace. He has no idea what happened. They went out to dinner after Kitty's wedding, since the ceremony was late in the morning and they served a nice lunch spread. Rogue looked so beautiful in the pale blue satin tank style gown. The pleats at the waist barely concealed the slight swell of their growing child. Logan and Carrie took the kids home, since it was right around their nap time when the festivities finally wound down.

He recalled they were in the middle of their meals when there was a sudden disturbance outside. He'd told her to stay where she was, that he would see what was happening. It was only a small disruption caused by a fire in an empty building. When he returned, Rogue was gone.

Remy hurried back to the mansion to tell everyone and get people out to look for her. After hours of searching, nothing turned up. He refused to give up, though and spent the entire night looking for his wife. The next morning, he went to Professor to see if Cerebro turned up anything. Again, nothing is found.

Now it is 2 am. He pulls back the curtain and stares out into the velvet blackness as the kids sleep. It was a long evening. He can tell they miss their mama. They keep looking for her and are even a bit more difficult to handle because they know that things aren't right. He has a gnawing feeling in his gut. He knows that something's really wrong. "Marie, w'ere are y' ma belle tresor?" he asks of the night.

He sits on the couch and buries his head in his hands. With a heartwrenching groan, he prays "'Elp me fin' 'er, please!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue awakens sluggishly to bright sunlight. It is considerably warmer than the previous night. Taking in her surroundings, she notes the sandstone formations and red rock outcroppings. Even if she did have her cell phone, there would definitely be no reception out here. "Gotta fin' some shade befo' I burn." she tells herself since she is wearing only the gown. _"Gotta find food and water too."_ she mentally adds. Suddenly she recalls a lesson from a survival course Logan had taught. She can hear his growl in her mind _"If yer ever stranded in the desert, cacti store water inside a them. That's what makes them able ta withstand the heat and the dry conditions."_ She silently thanks God and Logan for the info and fashions a knife, of sorts, out of a sharp piece of rock she manages to chip off a nearby mesa. Walking over to a barrel cactus, she carefully cuts the top off. With a cry of joy, she takes the dipper she had carved when she made the knife and scoops out the water inside. Never has anything tasted so sweet. She takes her fill and finds shade in one of the outcroppings. The afternoon sun is blistering hot, even in the shade. Rogue falls into a fitful sleep and is shortly awakened by a tickling sensation on her ankle. Looking down, her eyes widen at the sight of the tarantula there. She remembers to stay as still as possible and in one quick, fluid motion, flicks the creature as far as she is able. Suppressing a shudder, she notes the position of the sun. It is lower than before and it is beginning to cool off. She finds another cactus and does the same as before. It probably rained not too long ago, since they seem to be pretty full. She is extremely thankful for that fact.

Her stomach growls in protest, since she hasn't had any food since she's been here. Another part of the survival lesson returns. She observes her surroundings and laughs delightedly. They tell her two things. One, that there _is_ edible cacti here. Prickly pear fruit and nopales are in abundance. Two, this helps her narrow down where she is. Since nopales don't grow in the U.S. (I don't believe they do, anyway), she is either in Mexico or Central America.

She merrily takes her 'knife' and removes some of the leaves. Sitting on a mesa, she removes the spines and the 'eyes'. She takes a bite. It's kind of slimy, like okra and has a green bean taste, but she devours it hungrily.

Rogue watches the sinking sun and a powerful wave of homesickness overtakes her. She begins to cry in earnest for her family. "Help them fin' me or help me fin' my way ta them." she prays as she tries to sleep, the song of coyotes lulling her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now, Remy is barely restrainable. He can't fathom why they haven't found Rogue yet. "Professeur, is dere no way o' findin' 'er? Can' we take de jet an' go lookin' f'r 'er?" he persistently questions.

"Remy, we have no answers as to where she may be at. We don't know if she's being held somewhere, and if so, then by whom? Did she somehow get away? We have to have some idea of where we are going."

Logan responds "I don't know, Chuck. Anything's gotta be better than sittin' here doin' nothin'. What if she's hurt or unconscious?"

This does not help Remy's state of mind. "Dat's it! 'M goin'. I can' sit 'ere an' wait any longer. Mon Rogue is out dere somew'ere, an' 'm gon' t' fin' 'er!"

The Blackbird leaves a few moments later with a solitary pilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days pass and Rogue's supply of nearby water has nearly run out. "They shoulda foun' me by now." she muses worriedly. She falls asleep while imagining ways of gathering more water. It might have to come down to her moving to a different area when it's cooler. A short while later she awakens to find a sidewinder coiled to strike right in front of her. As she stiffens, it transforms into Mystique.

"Hello Rogue. I guess you're wondering why you are here." Mystique gives her a frozen smile.

"You did this? I shoulda known! So what is the trick this time ta get me ta marry that freak?" Rogue angrily queries.

"Oh, this isn't about him. You see, after he received the news of the twins' birth, he decided to return to Germany to figure out another way to have you. He was killed in an accident. It is believed that Wanda followed him and carried out her goal. No one really knows, at this point." Mystique shrugs it off, completely unconcerned.

"'Bout time." Rogue mutters to herself. "So if that isn' it, why do ya have me here?" she asks spitefully.

"I want you to join me." At Rogue's disdainful snort, she continues. "Together we could be an unstoppable team. Mother and daughter, fighting for the way things_ should_ be!" she fervently states.

"In otha words, ya wan' me ta be a terrorist again." Rogue passes her a disgusted look and begins to walk off. "Ya can forget it! I wan' nothin ta do with ya. Ya should know that by now. It wasn' jus' tha Magneto thang, it was _ya_ that made me wanna leave."

"If you choose not to, then you will _never_ leave this desert. You will die here and the X-Men will find your bleached bones. Yours and your unborn child's." Mystique replies coldly.

Rogue pauses for a second. "Better ta die here than work with ya an' die a thousan' times ova!" she shouts.

Mystique roars and lunges at Rogue, knocking her to the ground. Rogue kicks her off and straddles her, punching her several times. Mystique gains the upper hand, though and lands a hard punch to her temple, effectively knocking her out. Since Rogue had been living on only cacti for the past few days, she is considerably weakened. Mystique looks down at her daughter. "If you had only chosen to come with me. Now it is too late." She stabs her in the chest and jumps into the Jeep, speeding away.

Several hours pass by and Remy is growing increasingly frustrated. He has flown over every place he can in the continental U.S. and is running out of options. He puts the 'Bird' on autopilot and muses for a moment. "Do I go nort' t' Canada or sout' t' Mexico?" he asks himself. After a few moments, he gets this niggling thought that he needs to head to Mexico.

In Mexico, he lands outside of a small town and inquires around, showing them a picture. He notices a woman staring at him intently. She is quite lovely and saunters over to him, sitting in the chair across from him. "Hola, my name is Rosita. I saw your esposa bonita yesterday with an hombre who was muy guapo. She left with him. Maybe you can keep me company tonight?" she shamelessly flirts.

"Non. I won' do dat an' I don' believe y'. My wife wouldn' do dat." he states with conviction.

"But she did! I don't lie. Please don't leave me alone tonight."

It hits him immediately. He catches the subtle flash of amber in her eyes. "Okay, but y' come wit' me." he murmurs suggestively. He can also feel the deceit and the loathing she has for him. He wickedly chuckles to himself as he drives out to the desert. He pulls his Jeep over and savagely drags 'Rosita' out of the car. "W'ere is m' wife, Mystique?" he grinds out through clenched teeth.

"Bravo, Gambit! You figured it out, but you're too late." she says self-satisfactorily.

"W'at did y' do t' 'er? If y' hurt 'er, den I will see dat y' get w'at's comin' t' y'!"

She chuckles cruelly. "Your lovely wife is in the desert. Whether she is still alive at this point in time, I cannot say. By now, she may be dead."

"Tell me w'ere she's at or she ain' goin' t' be de only one turnin' up dead."

"Oh very well. She's about five miles to the northwest." she acquiesces with a disgusted expression.

Remy gives her a calculated look for a few seconds, then before she knows it's coming, he lands a hard blow, rendering her unconscious. He then phones the Professor, informing him that Hank should be on standby and that he would be bringing back some 'company' for Logan.

He rushes into the desert at top speed, scanning the terrain for his beloved wife. Several yards to the west, he finally spots her. He pulls over and runs to her, gasping at the sight before him. Tears blind his eyes as he tenderly scoops her up in his arms and carries her unconscious form to the auto.

Enraged, he throws Mystique into the jet and places Rogue onto the gurney in the back. Every minute counts now, so he flies back as promptly as he can.

Hank is waiting in the hangar and briefly closes his eyes at the sight of Rogue. "I promise I will do everything I humanly can, but you should look to a higher power at this time, Remy." He places a gentle hand on Remy's shoulder and wheels Rogue to the med-bay.

Logan sees his 'daughter' and hot fury courses through him. He enters the hangar and catches sight of Remy, slumped over and scrubbing a hand over his face. He sits by the younger man. "Stripes is tough. She'll fight hard. Death don't come easy ta her." He gruffly attempts to reassure. "I hear ya brought me a present."

"Oui. She's de one dat did dis t' ma Marie!" he states coldly.

"Then I'm gonna have fun with her. Maybe drop her off at the South Pole when I'm finished." Logan snarls and enters the jet.

Remy walks into the med-bay and spies Rogue connected to monitors. He sits by her and takes her hand in his, stroking it against his face. Hank stands beside him.

"You realize you have a miracle laying in that bed." he states seriously. "Given the injury she has sustained and multiplied by her unconscious state and undernourishment, Rogue should be dead."

"She ain'....."

"Dead? Not hardly. A bit worse for the wear, I will admit, but she will heal and I expect, make a full recovery. If that knife had gone in just a couple of centimeters more, it would've hit her heart and we would have an entirely different story."

"De bebe?"

"Is fine. It would seem that your wife is quite resourceful. Your baby's development is still right where it should be. No setbacks at all." Hank shakes his head in complete amazement.

Remy smooths her hair gently from her forehead. He still has her hand captured in his.

Beast approaches him a bit later. "Do you want me to have someone bring you down a tray? Your children are keeping everyone on their toes up there." He chuckles lightly, finally bringing a small smile to Remy's face.

"Dat's ma petits. Dey keep y' busy. Oui, I wan' t' be 'ere w'en she wakes up."

"That may be awhile, my friend. Her body needs to rest so she can recover quickly. It has sustained a serious injury."  
"I know, but I don' wan' t' leave 'er."

"Alright, I will inform Professor so he can make the necessary arrangements for the twins to stay here tonight."

"I 'preciate dat, mon ami." Beast pats Remy's shoulder and returns to his office. Kurt chooses that moment to 'port in. "Is mein zizter okay?" He asks concernedly.

"Oui. She'll be fine, jus' sleepin' is all." He assures his brother-in-law.

"I knew Myztique vas trouble, but...zis? Her own child?"

"Kurt, she's only concerned wit' 'erself. If she can use y', den she will."

"I zuppose...Ven vill she vake up?"

"Don' know. 'M goin' t' be 'ere w'en she does, t'ough."

"Zat's good. She shouldn't have to vake up alone."

"She won'" Remy replies determinedly.

Rogue awakens in the pre-dawn hours and winces at the headache plaguing her. She lifts up one hand to her temple and gingerly touches the bandage covering it. She looks over to her left and smiles at the sight of her husband laying next to her on a cot. She reaches over and strokes the stubbled cheek. His eyes instantly snap open and returns her smile, taking her hand and gently kissing the palm. She reaches up and strokes his mussed hair out of his eyes.

"Ya have no idea how happy I am ta be home." she says in a voice filled with relief.

"Y' 'ave no idea 'ow much I wanted y' 'ome." he replies softly.

"How are our babies?"

"Dey're fine. All t'ree o' dem."

"She reaches down and places a hand on the small bulge. "We made it, lil' one. We're home."

"So why did Mistake...er Mystique drag y' all de way t' de desert?" Remy queries.

"She was thinkin' that gettin' me far away from y'all an' starvin' me would make me join her side. It would appear that Magneto is dead, so I don' have that ta worry about, but what happened ta her?"

"Like y' would ev'r do dat, cherie. Bon dat de bucket'ead won' be bot'erin' y'. Let's jus' say dat Mystique won' be comin' 'roun' 'ere f'r awhile."

"What didja do, Rems?" she inquires with suspicious humor.

"I gift-wrapped 'er f'r Logan. An early birt'day present from us." he utters a dark laugh.

She begins to laugh, then groans as her headache reminds her that it hasn't left yet.

After a complete examination from both Professor and Beast, she is ordered to stay for two more days, then she is allowed to go home.

_**A/N: I was watching "Blind Alley" tonight, so this chapter is loosely based on that episode. Very loosely. ;) I will be gone again tomorrow night, so I won't be able to update then. I need to think about the next chapter anyway. Nopales are a type of edible, flat-leaf variety of cactus.**_

_**Spanish Translations:**_

_**Esposa bonita: Pretty wife**_

_**Hombre: Man**_

_**Muy guapo: Very handsome**_


	34. Death of a Patriarch

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I was trying to squeeze in one more "confrontation". I don't know what happened. The problem is when I work so late at night, eventually my mind begins to blank out on me, especially if I have been working on the chapter for some time. I think of things as I type. Hopefully, this will turn out better. **

_**courtneykutie**_**: I am so glad you loved it! :D Mystique needs help. Someone who either wants to use or kill her children......yeeaaahhhh!!!**

_**Kii**_**: Aww...I hope you're feeling better. I know about being busy! I've been busy all week, so I haven't been updating as much. So you're excited about the new baby? Read on, although I probably won't give it as much 'coverage' as I did the twins. They are now 2 (yes, those 'terrible two's'....hahaha!) I quite agree with you about Mystique.**

_**Roguey21**_**: Thank you so much! :) Ol' Buckethead is dead, let's party! XD I thought that giving her to Logan would be a nice touch. Oh yes, I've had thoughts about that, but then I would probably have to raise the rating because because of the carnage wrought....lol!!!**

_**ellie o'shei**_**: Hello there! Remy says it a lot in my stories. It's one of my favorite endearments. He uses them quite a bit. Keep reading for more. :)**

Rogue is cleaning the living room for what seems like the millionth time today. Being a mother to active, curious twins is a constant adventure. Add toilet training to the mix and well, it becomes a real lesson of patience. She stands up, holding her back and stretching. "Mama, go now." is heard from Jayden. He told her too late, though. She notices the 'accident' happening right before her eyes. She bites back the groan of defeat as she waddles over to the boy to take him into the other room to change his pants, yet again.

Remy walks in from his DR session to find two of the house plants overturned and a small girl sitting in the center of one of the piles, covered in soil with a huge smile on her face. She laughs and throws a chubby fistful of dirt at her father. "Esme, w'at're y' doin', petit fille?" "_How can one little girl make such a big mess?"_ he thinks to himself, wondering where Rogue is. Then he hears her in Jayden's room. "Dat's one mystery solved." he mutters to himself as he picks up Esme. A split-second later he hears "Daddy, Daddy!" as Jayden launches himself at Remy. He stoops down to embrace the boy "'Ello y'self, mon fils." he laughs as he kisses the boy's hair. He looks up to see Rogue, holding a small pile of clothes. "Not again." he says, sympathetic toward both of them, but with a small grin. "We goin' t' 'ave t' work on y' timin'." he tells Jayden. Noting the exhaustion coming off Rogue and the horrified stare she's giving Esme, he orders her gently. "Why don' y' fix our boy a snack w'ile I give dis fille 'ere a bat'? By de time 'm done wit' 'er, it'll be deir nap-time an' I'll rub y'r shoulders aft'r."

When the twins are finally asleep, courtesy of Remy, he comes out to the living room to find Rogue waiting for him with an expectant air.

"Been waitin' long?" he asks with an amused chuckle. Then he notices that the mess has been cleaned up. "Y' shouldn've done that, cherie. Y' need t' be restin' mo'." he chides her mildly.

"I couldn' stand lookin' at it anymore." she states matter-of-factly.

Remy shakes his head in frustration, then begins kneading her shoulders. "Anyt'in' 'appenin' wit' de petit?"

"Jus' some false labor. Man, I hate that! Jus' when I think somethin's happenin', it stops." she declares in annoyance.

"I know, amour. It won' be much longer." he reassures her. "Logan gave me de time off again, so I'll be 'roun' 'ere t' 'elp y' wit' dese deux." he adds with a rueful grin.

"That's good, Rems. I can use all tha help I can get." She laughs shortly, then leans back against him and he wraps his arms around her protruding belly, feeling the movements of their child. She is about to speak when the phone interrupts. She picks it up and the frantic voice of Tante Mattie demands of her "I need t' speak t' Remy, chile. Now!"

"Sure thang, Tante. He's right here." She passes the phone to him.

"W'at's up, Tante?" Remy begins in a casual tone, then Rogue watches as the expression changes to shock. "Oui, I'll be dere as soon as I can." he finishes the conversation in a grave voice, then clicks the phone off. He bows his head, not saying a word. Rogue slips an arm around him, rubbing circles on his back. "Rems, what did Tante want?" she queries softly.

"I got' t' go t' N'awlins, cherie. Pere was in an accident an' dey don' know if 'e'll make it." he chokes at the last couple of words.

Rogue closes her eyes briefly, then takes him in her arms, comforting him.

"Ya wan' me ta come with ya? I'm sure we won' have any trouble findin' someone ta keep tha kids for us." she inquires of him.

"Don' know if dat's a bon idea, Marie. Wit' y' bein' s' close t' 'avin de bebe, I don' wan' t' take chances."

"It's still gonna be a few weeks yet. I'll be fine, an' ya know ya need me there. I'm goin'!" she states decisively.

"We'll talk t' Beast, first." he gives her that look that brooks no further argument.

After the twins awaken from their nap, they walk over to the mansion with them in tow. Kitty meets them and agrees to keep both eyes on them, with the help of her husband. They meet Hank in the med-bay, and Remy explains the situation to him.

Hank rubs his chin in thought for a few moments, then concludes "While I don't approve of the idea of you traveling such a long distance when you are close to your due date, I can appreciate the circumstances that have caused you to come to your decision. I believe that Remy needs your presence at this difficult time and since there are no complications with your pregnancy, I will allow you to accompany him."

At her raised eyebrow and defensive posture, he adds humorously "I realize that you do not wish to be 'allowed', that you will do exactly what you want. That is my other reason for acquiescing immediately. I do not wish to get into another argument with you." He turns to Remy. "I hope for the best with your father. I visited with him for awhile when he was up here over the holidays and he is a good man."

"T'anks, Hank. Rogue an' I 'ave packin' t' do, den we need t' fin' someone t' keep de petits f'r us."

Hank pats him on the shoulder, then heads back to Jamie, who'd fallen during the training exercise outdoors. After sorting through the 'multiples', they'd finally figured out which one was the real Jamie and rushed him in with a fractured ankle. The cast has set while Beast was conversing with the duo. Now he instructs Jamie on the proper use of crutches and then releases him.

Upstairs, Jean volunteers to watch the children with Scott's help. He looks up at Jean with an expression akin to horror. He's never babysat in his life! Alexis smells his fear and is highly amused. _"I might have to stir them up a bit."_ she muses to herself. Logan passes her a knowing glance, then goes back to his magazine, a short chuckle disguised as a growl escaping him. He might have to make sure things didn't get too much out-of-hand, but he won't begrudge Alexis a little fun with 'Cyke'.

Remy makes the arrangements as Rogue packs their things. The two of them will ride down together, since she doesn't enjoy commercial flights. _"She shouldn't be flying now, anyway."_ he thinks to himself. Renoir and Rhett will fly with Keira and Faith accompanying them. They'd received the call from Tante, also.

On the road, there isn't a lot of conversation. Each are deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Rogue breaks the silence. "Rems, did she eva say what happened?"

"Oui, cherie. Would seem dat it was a hit an' run. Dey don' know much more dan dat, righ' now."

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry, sugah."

"I jus' wan' t' get t' 'im, Rogue."

"I know ya do, hon."

They lapse into silence again as they drive through the night.

Pulling up to the house, they exit the car. Tante comes out to welcome them. She looks at Rogue, carefully scrutinizing her. "Law, chile! Y' look like y' 'bout t' bust." Tante affectionately pats Rogue's belly. "Remy tol' me dat y' only 'ad a few weeks lef'. Y' don' know 'ow much dis ol' femme 'preciates y' comin."

"What ol' woman? I don' see one?" Rogue retorts, making a show of looking around her.

Tante chortles for just a moment. "Knew 'avin' y' 'ere was a good idea. De ot'ers are already 'ere. Dey've been waitin' f'r y'. T'morrow, we'll go t' de 'ospital."

"'Ow is 'e?" Remy queries worriedly.

"It don' look t' good, fils. 'E was in bad shape w'en dey got 'im dere."

"Was afraid o' dat." he murmurs as Rogue squeezes his hand.

The couple head upstairs to his old room where Rogue lays on the bed, a deep sigh of relief coming from her. Remy gives her a light massage on her lower back. "Dat car ride was rough on y', non?" he asks concernedly.

"A lil', but I'll be fine with some rest."

"Y' bett'r be. Don' wan' not'in' 'appenin' t' y'."

"I'll be okay, Rems. This one, too. Please try ta get some sleep. Ya've been drivin' all night."

"I'll try." He reaches over, pulling her close and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Before too long, they are both asleep.

The next morning, everyone in the house is up early, anxious to get to the hospital. A light breakfast is prepared, since no one is really all that hungry. Tante rides with Rogue and Remy, since Renoir's car is full.

The small troupe enters the hospital, where they are asked by the ICU nurse "Are y'all family?".

"Oui, we're all famille." Tante answers.

"He's taken a turn for the worse this morning. He won't last much longer. The head injuries are too severe. The doctor has given permission for y'all to go in. No time limit."

The family enters together and crowds around the beloved man's bed. He looks around at the faces surrounding him and smiles. "Mon fils are 'ere. I see dey've broug't deir femmes wit dem. Does dis homme's 'eart bon t' see 'is famille toget'er one las' time. Renoir, Remy, Rhett....y'r mere an' I looked forward t' each one o' y'r birt's. We loved y' de minute we knew y' were comin'. Dat's nev'r changed, mon fils. Rogue, Keira, Faith....treat my boys, no, hommes well. Remy, Rogue...y've given me m' grandchildren. 'M sorry I can' be 'ere f'r dis one." He has tears in his eyes at his apology. Rogue steps up to him and places a light kiss on the swathed head, then presses one of his hands on her stomach. "We'll make sure tha kids always remember their grandpere." she whispers, tears freely running down her face.

"Y' do dat." He smiles slightly wider at his unborn grandchild's acrobatics. "'M meetin' y'r mere soon. We'll all be toget'er again, someday. Mattie, y' know w'at we talked 'bout? All de arrangements are made." She nods at Jean-Luc, swiping at her eyes. It isn't long before he slips into unconsciousness, out of reach of worldly cares.

_**I'm ending here for tonight, since my mind is not cooperating with me or my fingers. The next chapter will pick up from here. Please review....please? Lots of reviews make great birthday gifts! Mine's on Thursday :3**_


	35. Moving Forward

_**A/N: Thanks to cheerpandagal for adding me to her favorite authors. Coolness!!! :) My next story is soon to come when I complete this one. I know one category will be humor, but I haven't decided whether the second one will be romance or spiritual. I'm still trying to work that out.**_

_**Chellerbelle**_**: Worry and patience are two things that I need to work on. :) I don't know what gets into me sometimes. Anyway, I'm glad you liked this chapter. Yeah I agree, the last one kinda came out of nowhere. I was just going with an idea I had. Yep, they're going through a tough time right now.**

_**Remy A.L.**_**: Thanks! I wanted to portray him as a good guy and a loving father in this story. I only have two issues of the ****_Gambit_ comics that has him in it, so I don't really know a whole lot about him, in particular (I have the issue where he tweaks his powers so he can actually touch Rogue :3.). Then again, I basically wrote everything the way I wanted it to be. ;) **

_**Team-JEdward2010**_**: Yeah, I do a similar 'therapy' when I read a story that hits me a certain way. :D**

_**Kii**_**: Got it in one! Oh yes! Two-year-olds are generally a handful. One is bad enough, but two??? Yikes!!! XD Thanks for the early wishes :D. I'll be gone on Thursday, so there will be no update or new story that day, depending on where I'm at story-wise.**

_**courtneykutie**_**: I'm happy you loved it. The baby parts ****_were_ pretty cute. I was thrilled that it worked. That chapter was a tear-jerker and this one may be too.**

The Intensive Care room is silent, save the sound of sniffling and crying from the women. The three sons stand dry-eyed, staring at the body that once housed their father. He is Home now, reunited with their long-departed mother. Tante is the first to break the stillness. "We need t' go, so dese people can do w'at dey need t'." She wipes her eyes with the Kleenex provided by the nurse, then blows her nose.

"Tante's right." Rogue agrees. She glances concernedly at Remy, then takes his arm and guides him out of the room. "We should go." Renoir nods briefly, slipping an arm around Keira's waist and walking out of the room. Rhett follows dazedly, Faith right behind him. Tante is the last to leave, taking one last look at her dearly departed friend. She dabs at her eyes one last time and steels herself to leave.

Back at the house, Tante does what she does best. She takes her grief out by cooking. Before too long, there is enough to feed _ two_ armies and then some. Rhett and Faith take off, borrowing Renoir's car. Renoir and Keira walk upstairs. Renoir not uttering one word, but holding on to Keira's hand for dear life. Rogue takes out her cell phone and calls home to check up on their little ones. Remy sits by her, closely listening since she put it on speakerphone so they could both hear the recounting of their latest capers. Rogue laughs, but Remy closes his eyes in pain. _"I wish we'd brought them with. I need to touch them, to hold them close and feel life."_ he thinks to himself. She ends the call and puts the device away. He heaves himself off the sofa, then assists Rogue in getting up. He holds her against him for a moment, drinking in her scent, her vitality and their soon-to-come child moving inside her. "'M goin' f'r a walk, Rogue. I need t' be alone f'r awhile." he tells her. Rogue looks up at him with eyes filled with understanding and sympathy. "Okay Rems. Ya know where ta fin' me when ya ready ta talk." Remy kisses her forehead, then walks out the back, informing Tante of his whereabouts.

Rogue ponderously makes her way to the kitchen, asking Tante if she needs any help.

"Non, petit. I t'ink dere be enough f'r sev'ral days, at least. Y' shouldn' be workin' anyway, wit' y' bein' s' close t' deliverin' an' all." Tante mildly protests. "But y' can sit an' visit wit' me an' tell me about y'r petits. I wan' t' know w'at trouble dey've been causin'."

Rogue sits and proceeds to tell the older woman the latest mischief her twins have committed. "Scott an' Jean still haven' caught on that ya haveta put stuff up high if ya don' wan' them gettin' inta it." Tante nods in agreement. "Well, Esme foun' a pair of scissors an' cut up Scott's car magazines. Why they were sittin' out for anyone ta see is beyond me. Usually, he's pretty proprietary of those. Anyway, later in tha evenin', Jean comes in from helpin' Storm with a late class ta fin' Jayden with one a her favorite shirts an' a bunch o' markers." At Tante's hearty laugh, Rogue continues with a slightly suspicious tone. "I don' know how they managed ta get inta that kinda stuff. Normally, scissors, markers an' stuff like that are put up out of reach.....That's it! Someone took that stuff down so they would get inta it. Now I jus' haveta figure out who an' why. I can do that later, when we're there. Besides, from what I was told by Kitty, Jean's pretty suspecting herself, so I'll probably hear more later."

"Dey soun' like de fils at dat age. Dey were always gettin' int' some kin' o' deviltry." Tante smiles at the memories of 'her' boys.

"Do tell." Rogue states in a conspiratorial tone.

"Dere was one time dat Remy was 'bout 5. 'E took it upon 'imself t' give Renoir a 'aircut. Po' boy looked so bad dat 'e 'ad t' 'ave 'is 'ead shaved s' it would grow back evenly. Dat was w'en all de prankin' started."

"I can jus' see Remy doin' that ta them. I think now he would skip tha middle-man an' go straight fo' tha razor, though." Rogue chortles.

"Gettin' toward dinner time. I t'ink dat since I already did a lot o' cookin', dat we can jus' fix up a plate w'en we wan' t' eat."

"That sounds like a plan." Rogue agrees. "I think I'm gonna go look for Remy. It's startin' ta get late." Rogue glances out the window, noting the sun's position.

"Y' go fin' 'im. 'E needs y', petit." Tante replies encouragingly.

Rogue walks carefully along the path. She knows just where he will be. Sure enough, she approaches their tree to find him standing at the edge of the water, skipping stones across the smooth surface. He is completely lost in memories, so he doesn't take notice of her presence until he hears a soft "Remy?" and a familiar touch on his arm. "Marie? W'at are y' doin' 'ere? Y' shouldn've come all dis way." he rebukes gently.

"I wanted ta be with ya. I missed ya." She loops her arm through his, sharing the tranquil scene spread out before them.

"Did y' at least take de easy pat'?" he looks her over carefully.

"Yeah, I did an' before ya ask, I took my time too." she replies with a slightly teasing tone.

"Jus' don' wan' not'in' 'appenin' t' y'." he defends, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Y' know, I nev'r t'oug't dis would 'appen. Y' nev'r t'ink dat it's goin' t' be _your_ loved ones, y' know?" At Rogue's nod he continues. "Firs' ma mere, now Pere. 'M jus'....I don' know w'at I am righ' now." he softly trails off.

"No one expects ya to, sugah. Ya jus' los' ya daddy! It's a shock, I know. Believe me I do. When I los' my daddy, I used ta look for him everywhere, at firs'. I didn' understan' at tha time, don' think I wanted ta."

"'M jus' stunned. I wish I could've 'ad jus' a few more minutes wit' 'im." his voice breaks.

Rogue embraces him. "I know, Rems." She hears his sobs and murmurs comfortingly to him. After a few moments, he composes himself and scrubs a hand over his face. The expression there breaks her heart. The soul-deep sadness brings tears to her eyes.

"It 'urts s' bad, Marie!" he exclaims, voice raspy with emotion.

Rogue strokes his cheek "It will for awhile, hon. I promise ya it will get easier ta bear, but it'll take time. Will it help if I tol' ya that I love ya?" She gently smiles at him and presses her lips to his cheek.

"It does, but will y' promise m' one t'ing, cherie?" He gazes intently into the emeralds looking up at him.

"If I can, then ya got it."

"Nev'r leave me." He takes her in his arms almost desperately.

"I won', at least not intentionally. I will do my bes' for tha unintentional part." She answers seriously.

"Je t'aime, mon coeur. I'd die inside if I los' y'." Remy clings to her, kissing the top of her head.

"I would too, sugah."

"We'd bett'r 'ead back befo' Tante sends a search party." He attempts to joke. "It's gettin' dark, anyway."

"I suppose ya right. It's jus' so peaceful and beautiful out here." Rogue replies wistfully as she watches the sunset.

"Oui, dat it is, but we need t' get back s' y' can get somet'in' t' eat."

"Ya gonna eat too, Remy."

"Rogue, I-"

"No, ya gonna try ta eat at leas' a lil' bit. Please. For me."

Remy sighs deeply. "Okay, I'll try. Not promisin' anyt'in', t'ough."

"That's all I ask."

Remy links her arm in his and they cautiously walk back to the house, where Tante is indeed waiting up for them. "T'ank God! I was gettin' worried. Now get in 'ere an' eat somet'in'. I know y' prob'ly don' feel much like it," She directs this at Remy. "but 'M not goin' t' 'ave y' goin' t' bed on an empty stomach. Dere's plenty, so take w'at y' wan'. 'M goin' t' go soak in a hot bat', den 'm goin t' bed. G'nigh', petits." She hugs them both and goes upstairs.

Rogue fills her plate, trying to find items that aren't going to weigh too heavily on her stomach. She peeks over at Remy, heartened to see that he does have some food on his. They sit down to eat and she notices him picking at his plate. "Hon, ya need ta eat some of it. It ain' gonna bite ya." She sends him a smile as she takes another bite. He does manage to eat about half of what he's taken. They sit in companionable silence for a short while, then Remy reaches across the table and takes her hand. He rubs his thumb over her knuckles. "'ow're y' feelin', amour?" he queries softly. She notes the overwhelming concern, coupled with just a touch of fear in his eyes

"I'm jus' tired an' my back's achin' a bit. Otha than that, I'm okay." she assures him as she rises to stretch her back. "I'm ready for bed. Tha lil' one an' I need ta try an' get some sleep. Ya comin', Rems?"

"Oui, cherie. Jus' lemme get dis stuff put away an' I'll be up."

"I'll help ya."

"Non, y' won'. Y' sit an' keep me comp'ny if y' ain' goin' t' go up wit'out me." He commands her with a small smile.

"Yes sir!" Rogue grins mischievously and passes him a mock salute as she takes the nearest seat. As soon as he finishes, he helps her up and they go to bed.

The funeral a couple of days later, has an excellent turnout. The retired patriarch was greatly respected, both by Thieves and Rippers. Remy notes the absence of Julien with relief. He didn't need a confrontation with that idiot today of all days. He keeps Rogue by his side the entire time, not allowing her out of his sight. Her presence is a comfort to him. Her touch, a lifeline of hope. He looks down at her protruding belly, longing to lay his head in her lap and just lose himself in their child.

The minister then beckons Remy to the front to deliver the eulogy. Yesterday, the others had elected him to give it, since he was the better speaker. The only one who didn't elect him was Rogue. She knew he didn't want to give it, but she had told him later that it would give him one last chance to tell him those things that he didn't before. With that in mind, he determinedly strides up to the podium, no notes in hand.

He regards the congregation for a moment, then his eyes meet his wife's. She nods in encouragement and he begins. "Mon pere was a good homme who loved 'is famille. 'E was wise in mos' t'ings, except in a certain arranged marriage." he adds with a slight smirk, gaining a few soft laughs. "Even den, 'e saw de wisdom in breakin' dat off. 'E dealt fairly wit' anyone 'e met an' e' believed in 'is fils." He takes a steadying breath. "Pere, y' were always dere w'en I needed t' jus' get somet'in' off m' chest. Y' gave me life an' loved me, even w'en I was a complete idiotte. Y' let me make m' mistakes an' 'elped me t' make t'ings righ' again. Y' encouraged me w'en I needed it, y' comforted me w'en I was down an' y' yelled at me w'en I deserved it. Je t'aime, Pere. Always." He grasps both ends of the podium and bows his head, the tears freely falling now. Renoir strides up and gently pries Remy's hands free. They embrace for a moment, then walk back together.

At the graveside service, Remy stares in disbelief at the ornate casket being lowered into the ground. He can hear Rogue crying next to him and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His stare is broken when Belle approaches them, Andre escorting her. "Remy, I was so upset w'en I 'eard de news about y'r pere. I couldn' believe it! 'E was always s' full o' life. I know I will miss 'im." She embraces Remy, then Rogue. "Bonjour, Rogue. I wish it were under 'appier circumstances dat we were meetin'. I know w'enever I spoke wit' Jean-Luc, 'e was always talkin' 'bout de deux o' y' an' 'ow y' were s' bon f'r Remy. 'E loved y', Rogue. I believe 'e t'ought o' y' as de fille 'e nev'r 'ad." Belle smiles sadly. "'M representin' de Rippers t'day. Pere is 'ome sick wit' a flu bug, or 'e'd be 'ere 'imself. Julien's bein' 'imself, s' I t'ought it bes' if I came on deir be'alf." She states, by way of explanation.

"We'd best be leavin' now. It was bon seein' y' again." She embraces them again and Andre shakes hands.

"Still can' believe 'e's really gone, Rogue." Remy speaks huskily.

"I know, but ya'll see him again." Rogue comforts. "That was a beautiful eulogy ya gave."

"T'anks, cherie. Dat was de 'ardes' t'ing I ev'r did."

"Ya did great, though. C'mon, let's go home."

"Dat's de bes' idea yet." he says in a relieved tone.

Later that evening, he finally gets the opportunity to do what he's been thinking about all day. While Rogue is on the phone with Jean, speakerphone again for his benefit as well, he lays next to her on the sofa and places his head in her lap. Her free hand automatically begins stroking his hair as he listens. He places a hand on her stomach and caresses gently, reveling in their baby's movements.

"How are my babies doin'?" Rogue inquires of Jean.

"They're fine, but they miss you."

"We miss them too. I can' wait ta hold them again. Have they been behavin'?"

"They're _your _children, what do you think?" Jean retorts comedically.

"What did they do now?" Rogue asks humorously.

"Well, it seems that Jayden is quite the artist. I don't know how he does it, but he somehow got into the markers, permanent ones this time, and drew on our living room window. Esme found a glue stick somewhere and proceeded to get it all over herself. Everything she touched, stuck to her."

"Ya know, I've been thinkin' that there has ta be someone 'helpin'' them fin' all this stuff. I mean, this all was put away, out of reach so they couldn' even fin' it." Rogue replies suspiciously.

"I've come to the same conclusion, Rogue. I remember you putting that stuff up just for that reason. Maybe not the permanent markers. Those had to be taken from someone else. The point is that someone is getting this stuff out and leaving it where the twins will find it." Jean surmises.

"Don' worry 'bout it. When we get home, you an' I will get ta tha bottom a this."

"Oh definitely."

Rogue ends the call and addresses Remy. "Ya doin' alrigh'?" she asks mildly.

"I've been bett'r." is the reply.

The couple stay like this until they retire for the night. Rogue sitting quietly and allowing her husband his form of 'therapy'.

The will is read the following morning. Before his death, Jean-Luc asked each of his sons whether they wished to be guild leader after his retirement two years ago. He'd already figured on Remy saying no, seeing that by that time, he was newly married and settled-in with the X-Men. When the other two expressed the same desire to be with their brother, he'd had to find another who was willing. He found that person in their cousin, Theoren. He is doing an excellent job, to date, so there are no worries in that regard.

The boys are each left a tidy sum and some items of particular interest to each one. There are savings accounts set up for his grandchildren, even the new baby. Rogue and Keira, as his daughters-in-law, are left the jewelry. Rogue, the emeralds and Keira, the rubies.

"S' w'at 'appens t' de 'ouse?" Rhett queries.

"The house and all it's furnishings are left to Mattie Baptiste." The attorney states seriously.

The boys smile at each other, then at Tante. "De way it should be." Remy says decisively.

"Dis is w'at Pere was sayin' w'en 'e tol' Tante dat all de arrangements were made." Rhett concludes.

"Dat's righ', fils. Y' see, I don' 'ave nowhere else t' go. Dis 'as always been m' 'ome. B'sides, I wanted t' keep it in de famille, so y'all can come w'enev'r y' of a min' t'."

"We'll jus' 'ave t' take y' up on dat, Tante." Renoir pronounces.

"Y' bett'r." She looks at Rogue and Remy. "'M expectin' y' t' bring y'r petits wit' w'en y' do."

"We will, Tante. Ya can count on it." Rogue hugs the older woman.

_**A/N: Whew! I didn't think it would take me two days to get this finished. Hope you enjoy. Not quite finished, but getting there. :) I realize that the Guild proceedings don't work that way, but for the sake of the story, I just did it that way.**_


	36. Truth and Consequences

_**A/N: Just a reminder that I won't be updating tomorrow. It's my birthday, so I'm going to be gone overnight. My inner Remy is itching to tell you my age, but I've threatened him with giving my inner Rogue a bad case of PMS, specifically mood swings, so he's not talkin'. XD**_

_**Chellerbelle**_**: Thank you! :) Yeah, I was kinda winging it on the funeral service, since we didn't do one for my best friend's mother and it's been awhile since I've been to one. It took me forever to get it to where I wanted it to be.**

_**roguey21**_**: That is so sweet of you to say! I'm so ecstatic I'm doing my own Kitty Happy Dance. I hate it when I'm so busy, or I'm completely stuck on chapter ideas, like I was with these last three, that it takes me forever to update.**

_**Team-JEdward2010**_**: You know, I was seriously considering doing that, then decided against it. Hang on though, you never know when it might be....hehehehe. ;)**

_**Kii**_**: Sorry 'bout that, but I didn't want to use one of the X-Men. I mean, if it were Tabby, then there really wouldn't be anything much. Heck, they'd probably throw a party...lol! XD Thanks again for the wishes.**

Early in the morning, two days later, Remy checks to be sure that Rogue is sleeping soundly and strokes her cheek. He carefully gets out of bed, making sure not to disturb her. She doesn't get enough sleep as it is, since it is difficult for her to get comfortable these days. He slips on his clothes and stealthily makes his way out the door. He drives into the city, specifically the cemetery. Finding the correct plot, he bows his head, letting the tears fall. He tenderly caresses the stone (A/N: Since most of New Orleans is below sea- level, most graves are above-ground. I forgot that small fact in the last chap.), then lays his head in his arms, giving release to the pent-up emotions roiling inside. "Why y', Pere? Why was it y'? Y' were s'pposed t' be aroun' f'r birt'days an' 'olidays f'r years t' come! Why'd y' 'ave t' leave us?" He shouts angrily, his fists striking his father's resting place. "Y were s'pposed t' see y'r gran'bebes grow up an' be 'ere w'en Renoir an' Rhett fin'ly started deir familles. We still need y'!" Remy sinks down to his knees, his hands sliding down the cool surface. "Pere...why'd y' leave me?" he whispers brokenly.

The sound of clapping is heard. Remy turns around to see Julien leaning on the wrought iron fence applauding him with a sarcastic smirk. "Bravo! Dat's deservin' o' a Academy Award."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue turns over and slowly opens her eyes, only to find Remy has already awakened. She rises heavily, encumbered with the precious burden of their child. After showering and dressing, she carefully makes her way downstairs where she finds everyone else, save her husband. "Where's Remy?"

"Don' know, chile. Noticed y'r car is gone t'ough." Tante answers unconcerned.

"Where would he have gone?" Rogue asks, worry beginning to color her voice.

"'E prob'ly jus' wen' somew'ere t' t'ink." Renoir comes up behind her, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, maybe." she replies softly.

"Come sit an' eat, Rogue." Tante offers.

"I'm not really hungry, Tante."

"Y' gotta eat, chile. De bebe needs it." Tante argues, then her expression changes to one of concern when she sees Rogue wince slightly. "Contraction?" she asks, watching Rogue intently.

At Rogue's nod, she springs into action. "Keira, go put some ol' sheets on deir bed an' get plenty o' towels. Fait', chile I 'ave a few t'ings in m' room. I 'ad a feelin' dis bebe mig't make its appearance befo' dey wen' 'ome. De t'ings are in m' top drawer t' de lef'. Rhett, y' take m' car an' go look f'r Remy. Go nort'. Renoir, y' go sout'. Petit, we goin' t' keep track o' dose contractions an' we goin' t' bring de bebe int' de worl', such as it is."

"I wan' Remy!" she cries out as another contraction comes.

"Dey'll fin' 'im petit." Tante soothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"W'at're y' doin' 'ere, Julien?" Remy growls furiously.

"Can' an homme pay 'is respects t' de 'dearly departed'?" Julien sneers with a mock bow.

"Sure, but ot'er dan me, I don' see one." Remy shoots back sardonically.

"Ooh, bon one, LeBeau! Y' got me righ' 'ere wit' dat one." Julien places a hand on his chest dramatically.

"Nev'r knew y' 'ad one, Boudreaux." Remy retorts spitefully. "Now, w'at d' y' wan' 'ere?"

"Would y' b'lieve me if I tol' y' I was jus' passin' t'rough?" Julien answers scornfully.

"Kinda 'ard t' b'lieve, since y' live ov'r in de ot'er direction." Remy points out.

"True 'nough. Y' see, I've come t' finish w'at I started in dat ware'ouse. I over'eard Belle tellin' Pere 'bout y' comin' down' t' see y'rs, only t' 'ave 'im die on y'." Julien callously states. "Been followin' y' since de funeral. Be a shame dat de new bebe will nev'r know its pere." Julien's eyes take on an ominous glow.

"Only if y' can actually manage t' kill me dis time, idiotte." Remy rolls his eyes and smirks as he waits for Julien's next move. He doesn't have to wait long as Julien roars and charges at him. Remy easily sidesteps the attack. "Y' got' t' do bett'r dan dat!" he teases mirthfully. After a few more unsuccessful charges, Julien anticipates Remy's sidestep and rams directly into him, knocking him, winded, to the ground. Julien straddles him and begins pummeling his face, talking the whole time. "'M glad y' an' Belle didn' marry. Y' don' deserve 'er! Y' always were a fou chien. Y' always t'ought y' were God's gift t' de femmes, struttin' aroun' wit' de ponytail an' de demon eyes. I'll get de las' laugh, t'ough. Oui, I will. Not only will I get de extreme pleasure o' killin' y', but also de deligh' o' knowin' I killed y'r pere t'!" An evil laugh is heard from the crazy man as he regards Remy for a moment.

Remy's eyes glow an intense red as he bellows and throws Julien off. He violently strides toward the Ripper and grabs him by the shirt front. "Y' de driver in de 'it an' run!" he grinds out with clenched teeth. At Julien's nod and demonic grin, Remy puts him down, none too gently and delivers a savage blow to his gut. As Julien is doubled over, Remy shoves him over and sits on him. "Y' de one who murdered m' pere!" he cries savagely and begins raining blows all over Julien's body. "I should kill y' m'self, y' dirty, no-good 'eartless son-o'-a-putain!" He continues beating Julien until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Remy, stop." Belle stoops down and looks at him understandingly. "I 'eard w'at 'e said. Pere an' I also foun' de car Julien was drivin' dat nigh'. We saw de blood an' de dent in de fron' fender. 'E did it purposely, Remy." Belle regards her unconscious brother for a moment with disdain.

"Belle, 'e murdered m' pere. Now 'm goin' t' do de same t' 'im." He states indignantly.

"Non, Remy! T'ough y' would be justified," she shoots a black look at Julien. "it wouldn' make y' any bett'r dan 'im." she gestures toward the other man. "Y' let Pere an' me take care o' 'im. De Rippers will try 'im an' will deliv'r 'is punishment. We'll make sure it's severe enoug' t' match de nature o' de crime. Exile will be suggested an' will prob'ly end up bein' de choice."

"Belle, I 'preciate w'at y'r tryin' t' do, but-"

"Den let us do it our way, Remy. If I did allow y' to kill 'im, w'at would Rogue t'ink o' y'?" Belle inquires seriously.

He ponders this question. "She wouldn' like dat I did it. I t'ink she would understan' why..."

"But she would always know dat y' murdered a man." Belle finishes.

"Oui." Remy hangs his head, the severity of what he has almost done weighing on him. He looks up and asks "Why would 'e wan' t' see m' pere dead?"

"Remy, 'e nev'r liked Jean-Luc. Always t'ought 'e was t' lenient a leader. Dat 'e was weak. Den dere was y'. 'E was always jealous o' de bon relationship y' 'ad wit' y'r pere. Julien an' our pere nev'r saw eye-t'-eye on anyt'in'. Pere was constantly tellin' 'im dat 'e needed t' be more serious 'bout gettin' t' know de people 'e would be leadin' someday. Julien jus' wanted t' be boss. 'E couldn' be bot'ered wit' knowin' who 'e would be workin' wit'."

Remy nods in understanding. "'Ow y' goin' t' get 'im back t' y' 'eadquarters?"

"Y' let me worry 'bout dat." Belle smiles and beckons to someone behind her. Andre saunters up, claps Remy on the shoulder and picks up Julien, slinging him over his shoulder roughly. A short bark of laughter escapes from Remy as he watches them leave. He imparts one last loving glance at the grave and makes it to the entrance, when he is intercepted. Rhett jumps out of the car, breathless. He grabs Remy by the lapels of his coat. "Rogue....bebe...labor..." he breathes heavily. Remy gasps sharply and hurries to his car, driving home as fast as he dares to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where...is...he?" Rogue asks as she breathes.

"We almos' dere, Petit." Tante informs her. She lays a practiced hand on her stomach. "De bebe's movin' down, s' it won' be much longer.

Rogue takes a sharp breath as her water breaks.

"Bon! We been waitin' f'r dat." Tante pats her knee.

"Laba seems ta be goin' fasta than las' time." Rogue gets out between contractions.

"Usually does. De firs' birt' no'mally takes de longes'." Tante tells her.

"That's good, but I wan' Remy here ta see it." Rogue pants.

Remy throws open the front door and rushes in just as Rogue yells, in the throes of another contraction.

"Get ready t' push." Tante instructs as Remy runs into their room and takes his place, grabbing Rogue's hand and beginning to coach her.

"Alrig' girl...push!" Tante orders..

Rogue complies and bears down, squeezing Remy's hand.

"Bon...Bon. Get ready t' do it again....now!

"Y' doin' tres bon, mon amour." Remy coaches as she pushes.

Several minutes pass. "Jus' one more, Petit." Tante commands.

Rogue obeys and after a moment, a hearty cry fills the room.

"Looks like y' 'ave y'self anot'er fils!" Tante pronounces happily lays him on Rogue's chest.

"Oh Rems, anotha boy!" Rogue smiles as she gazes at the baby through her tears.

Remy looks over their son wonderingly. He reaches out a finger and strokes the boy's hair.

"Y' did it again, cherie. 'E's a beau fils." he pronounces.

Rogue gives him a loving look and places their son in his arms. "What took ya so long ta get here, Rems? Where were ya?" she queries softly.

"Wen' t' de cemetery t' say goodbye."

"But for four hours?"

"Ran int' Julien. 'E was de one who killed Pere in dat 'acciden''. 'E was goin' t' kill me, t'." he mumbles, looking away.

She takes his face in her hands and turns it back to her. "I'm so sorry ta hear that. I'm surprised ya didn' kill him yaself."

He looks at her sadly. "Almos' did. Would've if Belle 'adn've stopped me."

"Good thang she did." she asserts. "Ya are nowhere near tha lowlife he is. Ya would've brought yaself down ta his level if ya had gone through with it. Ya jus' proved ta be tha bigga man, Rems."

"T'ank y', mon precieux. Needed t' 'ear dat. Don' know w'at I'd do wit'out y' an' I don' inten' t' fin' out."

"So what happens ta tha scumbag now?" Rogue asks with a wicked glint.

"Seems dat Belle an' Marius, 'er pere, foun' de car 'e was drivin' dat nigh', provin' 'e did it. Dey will try 'im an' prob'ly exile 'im."

"That's pretty harsh, but greatly deserved." Rogue states decisively, as she takes the tiny boy back for his first feeding.

"Oui. Personally, I'd like t' put 'im up befo' a firin' squad." Remy suggests.

"Hmm...severe, but effective." Rogue answers with a trace of humor.

"Could also 'ave 'im drawn an' quartered, boiled in oil...jump in any time, cherie." Remy jokes.

Rogue chuckles lightly, trying to stay as still as she can for the baby.

The next day, Belle answers her door to find a box of Godiva chocolates with a note and a birth announcement.

_Belle,_

_Thank you for keeping Remy from doing something incredibly stupid._

_You're a good friend to both of us._

_You and your family are invited to come visit us in New York._

_Let us know when, and we will meet you._

_Rogue and Remy_

Several days later, Rogue and Remy arrive at the Institute, where everyone is gathered to meet the newest resident, named Colton Jeremiah LeBeau, or C.J. for short. The foyer is filled with blue and white balloons and mylar ones with "It's a Boy!" emblazoned on them. They head directly down to the med-bay, Hank insisting on examining both mother and son.

"I hear you've encountered quite an adventure while you were down there." Beast idly remarks.

"Don' we always, mon ami?" Remy drily responds.

"I suppose you are quite correct." Beast answers with a chuckle. "My dear, you have remarkably recovered completely. Your advanced healing properties have done wonders. You don't even possess any stretch marks. I'm certain that you will be the envy of every woman who does not have that particular ability. Little C.J. is perfectly healthy as well. Your Tante Mattie called me with the birth information. He was born at 7 lbs. 10 ½ oz. and he has gained another ounce since then. Remy, you are free to take them home."

"T'anks Hank" He stands and shakes Beast's hand.

"Anytime, my friend."

In the apartment, they lay C.J. in the crib and walk into their living room, hand-in-hand. As they attempt to sit down, there is a knock at the door. Remy answers it to find Jean holding a hand of each twin. "Daddy!" they shout and run into his arms. He takes one in each arm. "'Ey! Did y' miss me an' y'r mere?" He asks. In answer, four little arms wrap around his neck. He pretends to choke, causing them to laugh. "C'mon in, Jean. We jus' got de petit t' sleep."

At Rogue's beckoning, Jean walks in and sits in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Did ya fin' out anymore 'bout who was leavin' all tha stuff out for tha twins ta get inta?" Rogue asks.

"Yes, I did. I set a trap, of sorts, and waited. It was Alexis."

"You're kidding!" Rogue replies, astonished.

"No, I'm not."

"Why would she do that?"

"Just fer funsies." Alexis answers from the open doorway. "An' ta give ol' one-eye a complex. Glad ta see it worked. Ya make too much noise." she states, gesturing to the open door. "Amazin' what people will hear if ya leave these open." She saunters away, whistling.

"Good t'in' we weren' doin' anyt'in'." Remy remarks suggestively with a smoldering look at Rogue, who blushes and tilts her head toward Jean. Jean is still sitting there, feigning an innocent expression. Rogue buries her face in her hands while Jean laughs.

"Good to be home, isn't it, Rogue?" she teases.

_**A/N: Okay...before anyone says anything, I know that in several of the things I've read, he does kill Julien. Just thought I'd point that out. :) I didn't want to put that in, so I didn't.**_


	37. The Trouble With Twins

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to roguey21, who gave me the idea to write this. You don't mess with the Rogue!**_

_**roguey21**_**: Either that or I could've gone with the old southern tradition and had Remy challenge him to a duel...lol. Even then, if I were one to bet, my money would still be on Remy! ;) I just couldn't have him kill Julien, even though it would've been much deserved. Yes, the twins are at that troublesome age, especially since they are Remy's children. XD **

_**Chellerbelle**_**: This time I wasn't worried. :) Yeah, a nice twist to the original story, I thought... Get rid of the ****_real_ troublemaker! Didn't want to go with the norm and name the baby after Jean-Luc this time. Good to know you were surprised. :}**

_**Team-JEdward2010**_**: ….So I take it you liked it?! Thanks bunches!! :3**

_**courtneykutie**_**: :) Thanks all the way 'round! I've noticed that you really seem to enjoy the baby parts the most. ;) Here's more for ya.**

_**DIMITRILOVER21**_**: Yeah, he's a little cutie-pie. But then look at his parents! Thanks for reviewing. Welcome to my own brand of craziness! XD**

_**Disclaimer: I was a naughty little girl and didn't put this in the last couple of chapters! If you try to sue me, you can assume all my debt! XD I don't own the goodness of Gambit or Rogue or any other character, except OC's. Those I take full responsibility for...hehehe!**_

A couple of months later finds Rogue suiting up for a battle simulation. She chuckles to herself as she takes notice of her husband laying on the bed, openly admiring the view.

"Rems, ya do realize that this uniform was not intended for ya personal enjoyment." She teases as she pulls her long, wavy hair into a ponytail.

"Oui, but I consider it an added bonus, cherie. Shows off de bes' parts o' y'." He suggestively smirks while slowly giving her a once-over again.

"I'm surprised I'm not in ya arms by now, sugah." She drily remarks with a smirk of her own.

"If y' were in m' arms, mon Roguey, y' wouldn' be talkin' an' y' would be runnin' late t' y'r sim." Remy points out. "But since y' suggested it, cherie-" At this, he stands up and begins making his way over to her.

"Stop righ' there, Swampy! I wasn' suggestin' it an' y' know it." Rogue smiles playfully, slowly moving back, but not fast enough to evade capture. Two strong arms pull her against a muscular chest.

"I don' understan' how ya can go aroun' shirtless in tha middle a -" Rogue's lips are caught in a fiery kiss. After a few moments, they separate and she gazes up into those rubies. "winter." she finishes huskily.

He chuckles low in his chest and she rests her head against it, loving the vibration. "Nev'r 'eard y' complain about m' goin' 'roun' shirtless befo', mon amour." He answers in a low voice, close to her ear.

Rogue shivers at the sensation, getting lost in his embrace. She suddenly comes back to her senses and gently pushes him back, fighting the feelings going through her at the contact her hands make with his chest.

Remy grins cheekily at her. "Sure y' don' wan' t' stay 'ere wit' me? Y' won' 'ave nearly as much fun as y' would 'ave 'ere wit' me." He purrs, feeling the emotions coursing through her.

"Rems, I'm _teaching_ this sim. I haveta be there!" She protests as he kisses her again, this time softly.

A small giggle interrupts them. Rogue looks down to find Esme smiling up at them. They share a rueful glance and Remy picks up the little girl, blowing raspberries on her cheeks and making her laugh.

"That's my cue ta go. Ya be good for Daddy." Rogue admonishes Esme. "An' Daddy....ya be good til I get home." Rogue gives him a smoldering glance. Seeing Jayden close by, she bends over and kisses his head. "Remember we have plans tanight, Rems." She reminds him. He nods, then passes her a wicked grin as she leaves.

As it is, she makes it to the Danger Room with two minutes to spare. Logan is waiting for her. He catches the scent(s) coming off of her and rolls his eyes. "Ya were nearly late, Stripes." he growls.

"Yeah, ya could've started without me." She retorts mildly as the younger girls come in. "Besides, I have 3 small children who need their mama." she adds as she moves over to the computer to begin the simulation.

"Why don't I believe that it was the kids makin' ya late." He gives her a knowing look and turns to address the girls.

"Ladies, today we're facing the Brotherhood. I want ya pairin' off an' workin' _together_ this time. Rogue's gonna pair ya off......"

After the sim is run and the girls are in the showers, Rogue approaches them. "Remember, none of ya are ta be home tanight."

One of them asks "What if we don't have any money to go out?"

"If ya can' fin' somethin' ta do, then come ta Remy, myself, Jean or Scott an' we will help ya come up with somethin'. Point is, ya can' be here tanight. Y'all will fin' out why, later."

Rogue arrives back at the apartment to shower. After she has changed, she finds Remy in the twins' room with the Duplo blocks, having as much fun as the kids are. She leans against the door frame, watching the 'children' play, then softly clears her throat. Remy looks up, then stands and takes her in his arms again, burying his face in her hair, which she left down to dry.

"I love 'ow y'r 'air smells aft'r a shower." He murmurs appreciatively.

"Yeah, I know." She smiles up at him, then looks over at their children. "So they were good for ya?"

"Oui. Dey were tres bon. C.J.'s been changed, but dat's been awhile ago, so 'e'll prob'ly be wakin' up 'ungry befo' t' much longer. Our plans still on f'r t'nigh'?"

"Yep. Talked ta tha girls. They won' be home, either." Rogue answers gleefully.

"Aah...bon! Den our plan's comin' t'get'er, non?"

"Oh, oui, monsieur." They share a mischievous look.

That evening, Alexis is sitting in one of the recliners in the media room, staring out the window at the snow-covered landscape. She is unconcerned as she notices the students leaving, some individually, others in groups. Bobby and Sage come down, dressed up for an evening out. Kitty and Piotr had already left in the morning for a weekend away and Hank and Professor were away at a symposium until tomorrow afternoon. Kurt and Angel left for Germany earlier in the week to spend the holidays with his adoptive parents. Alexis smiles to herself. "Finally, a night ta myself." she sighs happily. She moves over to the couch and settles in to watch the Alaska travel special on the Travel Channel. Just as she is beginning to become engrossed in the special, Rogue and Remy burst in, their small family in tow. "Alexis, ya gotta help us! We've gotta get C.J. ta the emergency room. He's sick! Can ya watch tha twins for us? We don' have anyone else."

"Umm.....I....guess so....I mean, if there isn't anyone else." She answers hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Great! Sippy-cups are in tha kitchen an' we keep some small snacks for when they're here. They're mostly potty-trained, so that shouldn' be a problem. Jus' make sure they have a pull-up on before they go ta bed-"

"Rogue! We got t' go!" Remy shouts frantically.

"Comin'!" She turns back to Alexis. "We'll be back as soon as we can." They rush out the door, leaving the two children with her. She looks down at them. "So.....what do I do with you now?" she asks them as they look up at her with innocent expressions on their adorable faces.

Rogue and Remy get the baby strapped in and get into the car before they lose it and start cracking up. "Did ya see her face?" Rogue chokes out.

"Oui, I did. She was freaked."

"Okay, Logan an' Momma are waitin' at her house for us ta drop off C.J. We'll change there, then join Bobby and Sage at the restaurant with Jean an' Scott."

"Y' mean I got t' spen' an evenin' wit' Stick Boy?" Remy makes a face.

"One nigh' won' kill ya, Remy." Rogue smiles to herself.

"Non, but dis is goin' t' cos' y'." Remy mildly threatens.

"An' jus' what is it gonna cost me?" Rogue queries with amusement.

"'M t'inkin' on it." Remy answers idly with a small smile.

At Carrie's house they take C.J. inside to Grandma and 'Grandpa'. Carrie rushes over to hug them and take the carrier from Remy. "Oh, this lil' guy gets more handsome every day!" Carrie exclaims, taking him out and breathing in his fresh scent. He looks up at her with eyes matching Remy's and auburn hair with a small white streak. "He even has ya smile, Remy!"

"Great, another future charmer ta watch out for." Logan growls sarcastically.

"Oh shush! Ya're talkin' about my grandson, here!" Carrie reproves. "Go ahead an' use my room ta change in. Ya sure the twins will be okay with Alexis?" She asks, slightly concerned.

"She won' let nothin' happen ta them." Rogue reassures her, then closes the door.

"Carrie, they'll be fine with her." Logan answers. "She doesn't know anythin' about babysittin', but she will catch on quickly with those two." He finishes with a slight grin.

At the restaurant a short while later, the three couples are laughing at the description Rogue gives of Alexis' face as she left the twins with her.

"I wish you had a camera, Rogue." Jean states with delight.

"Yeah, like _that_ wouldn't have been obvious." Rogue retorts lightly.

"I guess you're right." Jean abashedly concedes. "You know, I've been thinking, I can't wait for Scott and I to have children." Jean acquires a dreamy gaze.

Scott chokes on the bite he was taking of a dinner roll and gives her that deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Remy laughs at Scott's expression, as does Bobby.

"W'at, y' don' t'ink y' can 'andle a petit bebe?" Remy taunts good-naturedly.

"Yeah! When Sage and I get married, we want children." Bobby puts in.

Everyone looks at the couple expectantly. Sage and Bobby share a look. "Bobby asked me to marry him last night." Sage informs them. Rogue and Jean share hugs with the bride-to-be while Remy and Scott shake hands with and slap Bobby's back.

"So, when's the big day?" Scott inquires.

"We're still discussing that." Sage answers with a smile toward her fiance.

Back at the mansion, Alexis has her work cut out for her. She has two children who are wide-awake and who are testing her limits. She's tried getting them to watch cartoons, but as you know with two-year-olds, they really don't have too much of an attention span yet. They've managed to trash both the media room and kitchen. Currently, she is chasing two naked kids. She made the attempt to get them dressed for bed. So far, she has just managed to get them undressed and bathed. What a mess! The bathroom still needed to be cleaned up after their bath.

"C'mon, Jayden. Don'tcha wanta get inta yer Spiderman pajamas?" She has a pleading quality to her voice.

"Non!" Jayden shouts in a perfect imitation of his father. He is hiding under the kitchen table while Esme is giggling and peeking in at him.

"Esme, do ya wanta get inta yer princess ones?" Alexis is practically begging now. She approaches the small girl, only to have her run into the media room and begin throwing magazines around the room. Alexis sits on the floor with a shell-shocked expression. Esme runs back into the room and looks at her with a smile. She comes up to her and hugs her.

It is this scene that Remy and Rogue walk in on. They'd decided they were gone long enough and stopped to change again and pick up C.J.

They come to an abrupt halt, Rogue covering her mouth with one hand. She is torn between angry mama and wanting to laugh uproariously. Remy is really doing his best not to do the latter. Rogue can see his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter The two parents take control, Rogue taking Esme by the hand and getting her dressed and Remy doing the same with Jayden.

Rogue looks over at Alexis, almost feeling sorry for her. "Let us take tha kids up an' put 'em ta bed. We'll get Jean ta keep an eye on 'em an' we'll come back ta help ya get this cleaned up." She offers.

After a couple of hours spent cleaning up and putting things back to rights, they manage to get Alexis calmed down. They pay her generously for all the trouble the twins caused, then go back home. Remy holds her close, uninterrupted for the time being. "Y' know, I recall tellin' y' dat makin' me eat dinner wit' Stick Boy was goin' t' cos' y'."

"Yeah, ya did, hon. Do I really wanna know what it's gonna cost me?"

"Mmm....'M t'inkin' y' do, cherie." He murmurs seductively into her ear as he begins trailing kisses along her jaw.

C.J.'s crying is heard through the monitor.


	38. True Love Always Grows

_**A/N: This chapter is written a bit differently, as it is a series of events over a period of time. Most of this will pick up pre-epilogue from E/U and continue from there, so there is no particular plot . This is the end, this is the end, my friend.....XD Don't worry, you haven't heard the last from me! Bwahahahahaha....... Thanks to Rogue903 for adding both this story and E/U to Favorite Story. Woo-hoo!!!**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Yes, just a cute, fluffy bit of fun. Just 'cuz I can! :D Shirtless Remy is good for just about anything. He paints a great picture, don't you agree? Hehehehe........**

_**Kii**_**: I know, I know...I was laughing pretty hard myself as I reread it! XD**

_**DIMITRILOVER21**_**: It was all planned by our resident jokesters, Gambit and Rogue. ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters themselves, but I do own my thoughts about them, however.... ;)**_

_**August. Seven weeks after their fourth anniversary....**_

Rogue is preparing her classroom for the beginning of the Institute's school year. She can't believe that she is now a fully accredited teacher, not only in Art and Art History, but also English Lit. After balancing a husband, three children, studying and being part of the X-Men, she has the degree to prove it!

_She remembers when she received her degree in the mail. She chose to opt out of the graduation ceremony, since she didn't really know any of the other students she had "attended" with. The party thrown in her honor more than made up for it. Remy drove her into the city on pretense of taking her out to dinner to celebrate. They pulled up to one of the finer restaurants, where Remy helped her out of the car and allowed the valet to park it. He escorted her inside, where she immediately noticed that all of the patrons were her friends and teammates. She was overwhelmed when they all began applauding and Professor wheeled up to her. "Since you have decided not to attend your commencement, I have taken the liberty of giving you this party to celebrate all the hard work you have put in to earn this major achievement. Congratulations, Rogue. Not only I, but everyone gathered here is proud of you."_

_She looked at Remy, who smiled at her and hugged her. "Dat's righ'. Y've worked 'ard f'r dis, cherie. De kids an' I didn' make it easy f'r y', but y' foug't f'r it dat much more. Dis is y'r nigh'." He kissed her briefly, but with the promise of more later and gestured to their children who were dressed up for the occasion. Even Colton, who was nearly eight months old was dressed in a little suit, sans the tie. The suit's original intent was for Bobby and Sage's wedding that took place just over two weeks ago. The same went for the twins' attire. Esme, who had declared herself a "big girl" wore her white flower-girl gown, but then again, she wore that dress every chance she got. She sat on her "Aunt" Kitty's lap, preening for anyone who would take notice. Jayden wore his suit, as well. He rode on "Uncle" Pete's shoulders, shouting with glee at being so high off the ground. All-in-all, it was a wonderful night with lots of delectable food, gifts and just being with her "extended" family. _

Rogue's mind returns to the present as she flips through one of the Art History textbooks. _"Yeah, this is gonna be a great year."_ She thinks to herself, a smile blooming on her face.

A short while later, she makes her way back to the apartment to find Remy starting dinner. "Was I gone that long?" She inquires with a bemused expression, admiring the view from behind.

Remy glances over, knowing just what she's looking at. "T'oug't it would take time f'r y' t' get it set up jus' de way y' wan' it. By de way, are y' enjoyin' de view?" He asks with that trademark smirk and a seductive quality to his voice.

"It's one I neva get tired of." She answers with a flirty smile and a toss of her head. She purposely sways her hips just a bit more as she walks away from him to watch the kids play. "Ya gonna burn dinner if ya keep starin' at me like that." She playfully points out.

"It's 'ard f'r me t' pay attention t' anyt'in' w'en y' walk like dat." He retorts, but with a glow to his eyes.

He receives a wicked grin in response as she sits on the floor to play.

After getting the children down for the night, they sit together. Rogue is laying against Remy, her back to his chest with his arms around her.

"Y' ready t' start expandin' dose young minds, Roguey?" He queries with only a trace of teasing.

"Sure am, Swamp Rat. Lookin' forward ta it." She states enthusiastically.

"I t'ink y' be a bon teacher, mon amour."

"Thank ya, sugah. I hope ya right." She snuggles into his embrace.

"Y' know I am, hon." He replies confidently.

"We'll see, won' we?" She smiles up at him and kisses him.

"Y' look tired, sweet'eart. Y' gettin' enoug' sleep?" He looks at her with deep concern.

"I thought I was, but ya also gotta take inta consideration that I'm also pretty busy with three kids, gettin' a classroom ready, all tha trainin' an' ya."

"Oui, dat would wear anyone out. 'Specially dat part about me." He chuckles.

"Yeah, ya do tend ta wear a body out." She jokes as she lovingly pats his cheek.

"I'll be a gen'leman an I won' go dere."

"That's a firs'."

The next morning, Rogue opens her eyes to see the date on the bedside calendar. "It can' be." She whispers into the pre-dawn light, just beginning to show itself. She picks up the cube and takes a closer look, counting backwards at the same time. Her eyes widen with realization and she silently slips out of bed, being careful not to wake Remy. She dresses quickly and noiselessly leaves the apartment.

She is one of only a handful of customers in the store at this early hour. On the drive over, she noticed the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. Entering the store, she walks down the main aisle until she finds the right one to go down. At the end, she finds what she is looking for. Grabbing one of the small boxes, she purchases it and goes home.

Sneaking back in, Rogue makes her way to the bathroom, only to be intercepted by Remy. "W'ere were y'? I was lookin' all ov'r an' couldn' fin' y'. Y' 'ad me worried!" He exclaims as he pulls her close to him in relief.

"I'm fine, sugah! I jus' had ta go ta tha Wal-Mart for somethin'." She informs him.

Remy gazes into her eyes and gets a feeling of evasiveness from her. She knows that he feels something and strokes his cheek, still rough from the night before. "We'll talk afta I'm done."

"I'll be waitin'." He states and leaves to begin breakfast.

Fifteen minutes pass and Rogue is sitting on the closed toilet. Remy taps on the door. "Y' okay, cherie?" He asks with a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"Come in, Rems." She tells him quietly.

When he comes in, he immediately sees the shocked expression on her pretty features. His eyes then focus on the small object she is staring at. Understanding dawns and a smile lights his face.

"Anot'er one? S' soon?" he breathes excitedly.

"Yeah....anotha one....."

Remy takes her hands and helps her to stand. "Aren' y' 'appy 'bout dis, amour?" He queries, slightly confused.

"Yeah...well, yeah! Of course I am. It's jus'.....am I gonna be able ta teach?"

He tenderly gathers her to him. "Don' see why not, precieux. 'M sure we can get t'ings worked out b'tween y'r teachin, an de kids. T'ink o' it dis way, at leas' now y' won' 'ave t' t'ink about workin' out y'r trainin' sessions wit' y'r teachin' f'r awhile. Y' know I'll 'elp y'. Always 'ave an' always will." He kisses the top of her head.

"I know ya will. Ya right. We can get everythang worked out. I'm sure tha othas will help us too." She allows a genuine smile to break through. "Jus' think, four kids."

"Let's go see Beast, Rogue." Remy looks like a kid in a candy store, he is _that _happy_._

Rogue watches as Remy explains the situation to Hank. His expression shifts from his usual joviality to amused astonishment.

"Well, Rogue. It would seem that you and your husband here, work rather quickly, my dear. I shall have to examine you myself to be certain, as you well know by now."

After the examination, Beast explains the results. "Rogue, you are definitely pregnant again. Right around seven weeks, in fact." He shakes his head, chuckling to himself. "You are doing well at this point in time and you pretty much know what needs to be done. I will see you again next week and then we will get you on the regular schedule of once every four weeks. I must get back to my desk. Paperwork waits for no man...or beast, as it were. Congrats once again you two." He smiles at them as he takes his leave.

"This is all ya fault, Rems." Rogue jokingly blames him.

"'Ey! I seem t' recall y' not only bein' dere, but also y' bein' de one t' start it." He teases back. "A good T-shirt los' t' de cause, non?"

"That _was _quite a weekend." She concedes, shooting a grin toward Remy.

"Oui, dat it was, cherie. Now we got' t' tell de professeur."

Rogue is back at the apartment, sipping a glass of decaf iced tea. She chuckles to herself at Professor's bemused expression as they informed him of their latest impending arrival. She reassured him that she would still be able to teach until her due date, which she and Remy figured to be in early April.

Her mind wanders back to that weekend several weeks ago.

_**July 3. Two days after their fourth anniversary.**_

_She was so excited! Remy had told her that he was taking her away for the weekend, since their anniversary fell on a weekday and their duties precluded them from going then. The Swamp Rat wouldn't tell her where, though. She had packed a bag for the two of them and a dress bag with a nice "suit" for him and a new dress for her. Remy had made arrangements with several of the residents in the neighboring apartments to take turns watching their boisterous children. Kurt and Angel were to take C.J. and Scott and Jean would take the twins again, since Jean had so much fun with them the last time. That is, when Alexis wasn't sabotaging it, somehow. Scott was beginning to soften toward the idea of having kids, mostly because Jean really wanted them. Remy came in from his session, glanced at the packed bags and strode over to her, sweeping her into his arms. "Bon, de bags are packed so all we 'ave t' do is take de kids ov'r an' den we're off." He softly kissed her, relishing the feeling of her in his arms. "In more than one way, sugah." She had replied jestingly. He laughed, then reluctantly let her go. "'M goin' t' get a show'r, den we'll go." He seemed to set a new record for speed with that shower. Before she knew it, he had come out dressed and ready to go. She gathered the kids while he grabbed their little suitcases and they first stopped at Jean's. Scott was still doing DR sessions, so she was alone for the time being. Esme ran to her, giving her a big hug. She did that with all her "aunts" and "uncles", as she was a very loving child. Jayden was slightly more reserved, like his mother. He hugged his parents and unwillingly allowed his mother to kiss him goodbye. Esme returned to them, freely giving both kisses and hugs and giggling when her daddy picked her up, smothering her face with kisses. "Y' an' y'r frere be tres bon. Y' 'ear me, petit fille?"_

"_Oui, Daddy." The tiny voice piped up, bringing tears to Rogue's eyes. She would miss their precocious bundles of energy. She knew that he would too._

_Once they had managed to pry themselves from C.J., Kurt and Angel watching with understanding, they got into the car and they began their trip. Three hours pass and Remy pulls into a long driveway. Rogue glances out the window to see a quaint seaside bed-and-breakfast. She smiles widely. "Oh Rems! This looks so romantic."_

"_I know, amour. Dat's w'at I t'oug't w'en I was lookin' f'r places t' go. I saw dis one online an' I t'oug't it would be perfect f'r us."_

"_It is. I love it, hon."_

_After they get checked-in and see their room, they change into their swimming gear and walk hand-in-hand to the beach, located behind the premises. They play in the water, Remy grabbing Rogue and pulling her under and Rogue dunking him several times, then they lay on the beach to dry off. Later, they dress and head into the nearest city for a night on the town. They find a small, out -of-the-way place and enjoy a romantic evening. Coming back, they stroll along the beach in the moonlight._

"_This is perfect, Remy." She softly states, moving closer and leaning her head on his arm. They stop to watch the moon rise for a few moments, then Remy takes her face in his hands and leans down to place his lips on hers in a kiss. It rapidly becomes more ardent by the moment. They break apart after a few moments. "Why don' we go up t' our room now?" He suggests with a meaningful look._

_The next day was spent by going out after breakfast. They went into a small town and perused a few of the shops along the main thoroughfare. After a quick lunch, they decided to go back. This was when the T-shirt incident had occurred. She got a bit too amorous when they got back to their room and had actually ripped his shirt off! Not that he objected in the slightest. _

It was indeed a weekend she would never forget. She would always have a reminder of it now. She lays a hand on her flat stomach and smiles to herself. Laying down on the couch, she quickly falls asleep, only to be awakened a while later by two curious faces staring into hers.

"Mama, ya s'eepin?" Jayden asks inquisitively.

"Guess I was. Ya needin' somethin', honey?" She smiles at her two eldest.

"We hung'y!" Esme exclaims.

"Ya are? I guess Daddy isn' back from trainin' yet." she surmises "Okay, let's get somethin' inta those tummies!" She sits up and tickles their tummies. "I gotta get ya lil' brotha out firs'." She explains as she enters his room. He is sitting up and laughs when he spies his mother. "Ya ready for a snack too, aren' ya, C.J.?" She coos to the small boy. He laughs again as he pats her cheeks.

_**Seven months later, mid-February.**_

Rogue is in the med-bay, admiring the newest arrival to the Institute. She is quite large with their own child, due in a couple of months.

"He's so beautiful, Kit." Rogue enthuses, gazing at the tiny face with a thick thatch of dark hair. She strokes the silky cheek, getting a yawn in response. Little Nikolai Piotrovich Rasputin had arrived in the wee hours of the morning. Piotr is asleep in the bed next to Kitty's after being up the entire night with her.

"Yeah, like Petey's over the moon." Kitty answers tiredly but happily.

"I'll bet!" Rogue laughs lightly.

"Like, what are you hoping for this time, Rogue?" Kitty glances at Rogue's expanded belly.

"Remy's wantin' anotha girl, but I'm happy with either, as long as it's healthy." Rogue states with conviction.

"Yeah, that's what's so totally important." Kitty murmurs her agreement.

Rogue notices her eyes getting heavy and takes her leave, but first she presses a kiss to Kitty's head. "Congrats, Kit." She whispers and exits the room.

At home that night, she is comfortably stretched out on the couch. Remy joins her after finishing with the dishes. He lifts her legs and placing them on his lap, begins to rub her feet.

"Did y' get t' see de bebe t'day, mon coeur?" He questions.

"Yeah. He's such a cute lil' thang." Rogue enthuses.

"Figured y'd get down dere." Remy knowingly answers. "'E wasn' dat lil', cherie. Pete tol' me 'e came in at nearly 10 lbs." He adds with a glance at his wife. She shudders at the thought of a baby being that big at birth.

"Y' don' 'ave t' worry, cherie." He reads her anxiety. "None o' ours 'ave been dat big." He reassures her.

"I know, but...ouch!" She places her hands on her stomach and stares at it.

"Turn 'roun'." Remy instructs her gently. She complies and he massages her back.

"Don' worry, cherie. Hank would tell us 'ow big our bebe is. Y' know Pete's a big guy. Would stan' t' reason dat 'is fils be big t'."

Rogue leans against him and his arm comes around to rest on her stomach. She places her hand on his.

"Yeah, I suppose. I know Kit was pretty big at tha end, there. Makes me so happy things didn' work between Pete an' me." Rogue states in a relieved tone.

"Me t'. Is dat de _only _reason y'r 'appy it didn' work out?" Remy inquires with a slight smile.

"No......there was _someone_ that I jus' couldn' seem ta get outta my min'. Rogue answers coyly.

"Wond'r who dat could've been?" Remy asks with a mischievous air.

_**April 7th . Mid afternoon.**_

"C'mon, amour, y' can do it!" Remy coaches as Rogue groans. Sweat beads on her forehead as she takes a deep breath and pushes one last time. A tiny cry rents the air as Rogue cries out, releasing the pent-up breath.

"Welcome, Miss LeBeau! We've been anxiously awaiting your arrival." Beast wraps the tiny girl in a towel and lays her on Rogue's stomach.

"Oh Remy! She's so beautiful." Rogue breathes jubilantly as she takes in the diminutive features.

"Oui, she's a tres belle fille, Marie." Remy gazes lovingly at his second little daughter, resting in her mother's arms.

"What do you intend to name this little lady?" Beast inquires merrily. He loves attending to the births.

Rogue gazes at Remy, who nods and answers "'Er name be Scarlett Louisiana LeBeau." He states proudly.

"A lovely name for a pretty little girl." Beast takes her back to perform the Apgar test and to clean her up.

"Y' 'ave no idea 'ow much I love y' righ' now. Y've given me four healt'y, belle children an' y' loved me t'roug' ev'ryt'in'. 'M so blessed t' not only 'ave y' in m' life, but dat y' became m' wife. Nev'r t'oug't dat all dose years ago, w'en we met, dat we would be 'ere like dis t'day. Je t'aime, Marie. Now an' f'rever."

"I love ya so much, Rems! Ya an our children are tha bes' thangs that have eva happened ta me. I married my bes' frien' an' _I'm_ tha one who's blessed with havin' known ya." Rogue answers through her tears.

Remy reaches over and tenderly wipes her eyes as Hank comes out with their daughter. He places the infant in Rogue's arms. "She's perfectly healthy and angry that I dared to perform those tests." Beast chuckles as the girl's fussing begins to fade.

"Sounds like mon Roguey!" Remy declares and the two men laugh.

"Shut it, Swampy!" Rogue growls playfully.

Beast shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "I guess some things just don't change." He says ruefully and leaves.

Remy leans over and thoroughly kisses Rogue.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
